Sous le masque de Rogue
by Claire Rogue
Summary: Se déroule à la fin de la 6ème année, Hermione et Severus Rogue découvrent peu à peu qu'ils éprouvent des sentiments l'un pour l'autre. Mais le maître des Potions acceptera-t-il d'abandonner son masque pour enfin dévoiler ses vrais sentiments ?
1. Quiddich et mauvaise rencontre

**Annonce :**** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, même Severus Rogue pour mon plus grand malheur. C'est ma première fiction, j'espère que vous serez indulgents. L'histoire se situe à la fin de la sixième année, j'ai pris quelques libertés avec l'histoire : il n'y a pas de serment inviolable et je ne compte pas faire mourir Dumbledor.**

**Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 1 : Quiddich et mauvaise rencontre

Ce samedi après-midi, Ron Weasley jouait aux échecs avec Hermione. Hermione, comme d'habitude, était en train de perdre la partie, les échecs n'étaient vraiment pas son point fort. Harry tenait le rôle habituel de la jeune fille : il était plongé dans un livre, assis dans un grand fauteuil près de la cheminée.

-Mione, ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que tu vas me battre !

-Je sais, c'est plutôt mal parti.

-C'est rigolo c'est le seul domaine où je suis largement meilleur que toi !

-Hum, il y a aussi le vol et le Quiddich…

-Hey Harry, s'écria Ron, ça te dirait d'aller un peu sur le terrain de Quiddich après notre partie ?

Mais l'intéressé ne leva même pas les yeux, il ne semblait pas entendre le rouquin.

-Harry ? Tu nous entends ? reprit Ron

Tous deux se levèrent et allèrent se planter devant le jeune homme, toujours absorbé par sa lecture. Il ne les remarqua pas. Hermione tapait du pied, une main posée sur la hanche et commençait à être vivement agacée. Ron Weasley trouvait qu'Harry ressemblait à Hermione depuis le début de cette année scolaire. Dès qu'il avait un instant il lisait avec une certaine avidité son manuel de potion. C'était un vieux livre écorné dont les pages étaient couvertes d'annotations qui corrigeaient les consignes des potions ou bien on pouvait lire dans les marges des sorts crées par le Prince. Depuis que ce livre était tombé dans les mains d'Harry, il était devenu comme Hermione, il préférait lire qu'aller se promener ou même aller rendre visite à leur ami Hagrid. Il fut interrompu dans ses réflexions par Hermione.  
>- Harry James Potter ! rugit-elle, Tu vas te décider à nous répondre ?<p>

Harry sursauta : « Hein ? Quoi ?... Heu, tu m'avais parlé Mione ?

- Ça va faire cinq minutes qu'on essaie avec Ron de te parler.

- Excuse-moi, je n'ai pas fait exprès.

- Tu es encore avec ce livre de potion ? Je t'ai déjà dit que tu devrais t'en débarrasser. Tu n'es plus le même, ça devient pénible.

Ron s'empressa d'hocher la tête : - Ben oui c'est pas marrant de se retrouver avec deux Hermione !

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux en entendant cela, quand se déciderait-il à grandir un peu ?

« Harry, je reconnais que ce livre n'est peut-être pas dangereux. »

Le jeune Gryffondor sourit immédiatement de satisfaction, son air était presque niais, mais c'était sans compter sur la suite.

- J'ai bien dit « peut-être pas dangereux », mais il contient des sorts qui ne sont même pas légaux, comme ce Sectumsempra que tu voulais lancer sur Malfoy l'autre jour.

- Hermione ça suffit, je sais ce que je fais, répliqua Harry pour clore cette conversation

- N'exagère pas Mione, intervint Ron, lancer un sort inconnu sur la fouine ne peut pas être mauvais, lui n'hésiterait pas à le faire.

- Mais vous êtes complètement inconscients ! répliqua la rouge et or en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Bref, Harry tu veux aller sur le terrain de Quiddich s'entraîner un peu ? proposa finalement Ron

- Oui, mais je dois passer au dortoir poser mon sac de cours et prendre mon balai.

Cinq minutes plus tard, le trio était sur le terrain. Hermione décida de s'assoir dans les gradins pour regarder les garçons. Ginny les avait rejoints pour s'entraîner aussi. Pendant qu'ils essayaient de nouvelles figures, Hermione lisait un ouvrage de métamorphose pour préparer sa prochaine dissertation. Au bout d'une heure, ils décidèrent de rentrer au château, cette après-midi de fin mai était fraîche et Hermione commençait à avoir un peu froid à rester sans bouger. Ron et Ginny étaient partis dans les vestiaires pour se rafraîchir et se changer. Harry et Hermione les attendaient pour partir, mais Harry voyait que son amie avait froid.

«- Hermione, tu frissonnes

- Oui, j'ai un peu froid.

- Si tu veux on peut y aller, ça va te réchauffer de marcher un peu. »

Ils avançaient vers le château et Harry posait sa cape sur les épaules d'Hermione quand celle-ci décida de reprendre sa conversation entamée plus tôt.

- Heu, Harry, je sais que tu n'aimes pas parler de ça.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Hermione ?

- Tu sais, j'ai fait quelques recherches à la bibliothèque pour savoir qui était le Prince de Sang-Mêlé, et j'ai trouvé quelque chose.

- J'ai trouvé dans les fichiers une ancienne élève qui porte le nom « Prince », elle s'appelait « Eileen » …

Hermione s'interrompit pendant qu'Harry posait sur ses épaules sa cape pour la réchauffer. Tous deux n'avaient pas un groupe de trois élèves bien connu qui était à quelques mètres d'eux.

- Hey le balafré, tu essaies de séduire ta copine pour qu'elle fasse tes devoirs ?

- La fouine, je ne t'ai rien demandé !

- Miss-je-sais-tout a perdu sa langue ou elle préfère se laisser défendre, comme c'est mignon ! pas vrai les gars ? dit Drago Malfoy en se tournant vers Crabbe et Goyle qui s'empressèrent de rire bêtement.

- Non, je n'ai rien à te dire, Malfoy, t'est trop stupide pour que je te parle.

- Sale Sang de Bourbe, n'oublie que tu t'adresses à moi et tu pourrais payer cher ton insolence. Les amis de mon père peuvent aller s'amuser avec tes parents si je lui dis que tu m'agaces, repliqua le blond d'un ton mauvais.

- Ne la traites plus jamais comme ça ! s'exclama Harry soudain furieux.

Harry pensait à ce qu'il avait vu dans la pensine de Rogue, l'année précédente et ne pouvait oublier la tristesse de sa mère quand Rogue l'avait appelé ainsi.

- Potter, tu me menaces alors que tu n'es même pas capable de te battre ?

- Stupefix ! cria Harry, mais Malfoy évita le sort en ricanant

- Jambencoton ! fit Harry

Malfoy ne pouvait pas se déplacer, mais il lança un Furonculus à Harry qui l'esquiva. Les sorts continuaient de fuser, Drago était aussi doué qu'Harry, ils étaient à peu près du même niveau, Hermione qui avait reçu un Jambencoton essayait d'esquiver les sorts.

- Deffindo ! s'ecria Malfoy enfin libéré du sort

- Levicorpus, lança Goyle

- Libracorpus ! dit Hermione libérant ainsi Harry Potter qui s'était élevé dans les airs

- Experliamus !

Le sort du blond fut bloqué par un Protego d'Hermione. Mais une seconde plus tard, il lança un Locomotor Mortis à Harry qui tomba. Harry essayait de se relever mais en vain. Il ne restait plus que Drago et Hermione qui avait récupéré l'usage de ses jambes, Crabbe et Goyle avaient fui courageusement !

- Sale Sang-de-Bourbe, à nous deux maintenant ! Potter ne peut plus t'aider !

- Espèce de…, Hermione vit Drago relever sa baguette, Expel….

- Sectumsempra ! hurla le jeune Serpentard


	2. In extremis

**Note de l'auteur :**

**Tout d'abord merci à Eileen19 et à noumea ! Merci pour vos reviews qui m'ont fait chaud au cœur. Merci aussi aux personnes qui n'ont pas laissé de review mais qui ont mis mon histoire dans leur liste d'alertes, je pense à sabrina1807, GothicAlbinos, Clois4ever51 et à PenName**

**Eileen19 :**** J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira davantage, il est un peu plus long et il contient moins de dialogues ! Merci pour tes conseils et encouragements.**

**D'ici une semaine (je me laisse un peu de temps) je pense publier la suite. Elle peut arriver plus rapidement selon mon inspiration.**

**Je vous laisse découvrir le sauvetage d'Hermione**

**Bonne lecture et à bientôt !**

Chapitre 2 : In extremis

- Sectumsempra hurla le jeune Serpentard.

Ce fut un grand silence, chacun se tut, soit de surprise, soit d'effroi puis ce fut un grand cri qui brisa le silence lourd qui venait de s'installer. C'était un cri effrayant qu'Harry n'avait encore jamais entendu. Hermione avait toujours été si courageuse, lorsqu'elle avait affronté le Troll en première année ou lorsqu'elle avait accompagné Harry au Ministère en cinquième année ou Hermione qui avait déjà combattu des Mangemorts et qui avait déjà été blessée, n'avait jamais poussé un tel cri. Il exprimait l'épouvante, la douleur et la surprise, il était à la fois rauque, puissant, long et semblait mourir dans un sanglot. Harry n'en revenait pas : comment Malfoy pouvait-il connaître ce sort ? Sort qui n'était même pas légal, comme aimait le souligner Hermione, sort qui n'était mentionné que dans le Manuel avancé de potion du Prince. Malfoy, quant à lui, était autant surpris qu'Harry. Il avait entendu Bellatrix Black le mentionner devant son père et raconter à quel point « cela avait été amusant de l'utiliser sur des Moldus et des Sang-de-Bourbe ». Mais là, même s'il s'agissait d'Hermione, Miss-je-sais-tout détestable, il ne prenait pas plaisir à voir cette scène.

Le corps d'Hermione tomba lourdement, sa tête heurta une pierre. En s'effondrant elle posa sa main sur son ventre et vit, horrifiée, qu'elle était couverte de sang. Son chemisier immaculé ne tarda pas à devenir rouge. Des filets de sang sortaient de plaies apparues en un instant et qui semblaient se multiplier. Bientôt Hermione sentit son propre sang sur ses lèvres, machinalement elle le goûta et sentit le goût métallique dans sa bouche. Elle porta ses mains sur les plaies de son abdomen, comme pour endiguer ses rivières de sang et éviter l'inévitable.

Malgré son état, elle fut la première à voir Ginny et Ron arriver en courant. Ils avaient entendu son cri et se précipitaient vers le groupe. Ginny tenait toujours fermement ses affaires de Quiddich dans la main, alors que Ron les avait laissées tomber sous le coup de la surprise. Harry réagit enfin, Drago restait immobile comme s'il avait reçu un Petrificus Totalus. Le survivant se précipita vers Hermione, s'agenouilla. Il prit sa baguette et commença à lancer des sorts de guérison. Merlin, il n'était pas médicomage ! Il n'en savait pas assez, toutes ses tentatives demeuraient infructueuses.

- Mione ! Ne t'inquiète pas je vais te sortir de là, répétait Harry, je vais aller chercher Madame Pomfresh, elle va te soigner.

Le cerveau d'Hermione tournait à toute vitesse, elle savait ce qu'Harry devait faire : trouver le Prince !

- Non Harry, pas Pomfresh, va chercher Rogue

- Arrête Hermione, je ne sais pas quoi faire, je vais appeler Dumbledor ou Pomfresh

- Harry, reprit Hermione d'une voix plus forte, Rogue, je veux Rogue.

Ginny, Ron et Drago s'étaient rapprochés de la jeune fille.

Drago se mit à courir vers le château, mais Ginny l'arrêta :

- On n'a pas le temps d'y aller à pied, nous n'arriverons jamais à temps. Ron, dit-elle en se tournant vers son frère, va prendre ton balai et on y va. Hermione, je te promets qu'on va trouver Rogue, ne t'inquiète pas ! finit-elle en caressant le front de la jeune fille

Aussitôt Ginny s'éleva dans les airs, suivie bientôt par Ron. Ils fonçaient vers le château.

-Harry, murmura Hermione, envoie ton Patronus, je ne vais pas tenir longtemps.

De la baguette du survivant bondit un cerf qui s'éloigna vers les cachots. Drago assis près d'Hermione lui murmurait des excuses entrecoupées de sanglots. La jeune fille, elle, pleurait en silence, grimaçait de souffrance et gémissait. Elle avait l'impression que des épées lui avaient lacéré le ventre, que des glaives lui transperçaient le visage.

Dans les cachots, Rogue formait des groupes de deux élèves de troisième année pour s'entraîner en duel, quand un cerf bleu-argenté se présenta devant lui. Il délivra son message:

_Professeur Rogue, au secours, venez immédiatement près du terrain de Quiddich, Hermione est en danger de mort ! Elle est gravement blessée et a refusé que j'appelle Pomfresh ou le Professeur Dumbledor. Elle ne veut que vous._

_Venez vite, s'il-vous plaît._

Rogue était littéralement ébahi en entendant la voix d'Harry Potter.

- Cessez les duels et ne bougez pas jusqu'à mon retour. Rédigez-moi quarante centimètres de parchemin sur les propriétés du Protego et pas un bruit.

Dans un tourbillonnement de cape, il sortit de sa salle et emprunta la sortie des cachots qui donnait sur le parc. Il percuta de plein fouet Ginny Weasley, suivie de près par son frère. Elle était complètement affolée :

Professeur Rogue, Hermione…

Je sais, coupa le Maître des Potions

Prenons mon balai !

Severus Rogue monta sur le Nimbus 2000 de Ginny, la rouquine s'installa derrière lui, Ron prit son balai. Le maître des cachots était étonnant, il volait avec une telle rapidité. Ginny, collée contre lui, pouvait sentir la nervosité de son professeur, sentiment qu'elle n'avait jamais vu chez lui. Elle lui indiqua rapidement le lieu où gisait Hermione, incapable cependant de le dire quel sort avait reçu Hermione. Severus Rogue était partagé entre la colère et l'inquiétude. Il était en colère parce qu'il avait été dérangé pour rien pendant un cours et Potter avait intérêt à avoir une bonne raison de l'appeler ! Pomfresh aurait pu s'en débrouiller.

Près d'Hermione, Drago et Harry, semblaient avoir enterré la hache de guerre et tentaient de rassurer la jeune fille. Elle était livide, le sang coulait toujours à flot, les jeunes garçons appliquaient leurs mains sur les plaies du ventre pour limiter les pertes de sang. Ils se voulaient réconfortants et ne cessaient de lui dire des paroles rassurantes. Malfoy apparaissait sous un autre jour, il était là un garçon humain, capable de mettre de côté les éternelles querelles entre Serpentards et Gryffondors. Harry promettait à Hermione que Rogue allait venir et qu'il allait tout arranger. Il se demandait s'il disait cela pour rassurer son amie ou pour se rassurer lui-même. Et il maudissait Rogue de ne pas venir plus vite. Et s'il ne venait pas ? Pourquoi sauverait-il Hermione, sorcière née de parents Moldus, alors qu'il avait traité sa mère de « Sang-de-Bourbe » ? Malfoy regardait dans toutes les directions, priant Merlin pour que Rogue vienne enfin. Hermione était totalement perdue, elle avait peur de mourir là, à cause d'une querelle stupide. Ses yeux montraient sa terreur et sa douleur. Elle ne cessait de gémir et de répéter entre deux grognements :

- Professeur Rogue, je veux Rogue… Professeur Rogue, Rogue, sauvez-moi…. Pitié !

C'était une litanie prononcée d'une voix monocorde qui déchirait de cœurs des deux garçons.

Soudain, elle eut un spasme de douleur, son corps ondula horriblement, ses yeux étaient écarquillés. Dans la souffrance, elle hurla d'une voix rauque : « ROGUE ! »

Severus Rogue descendit du balai et entendit ce cri déchirant. Il s'approcha de la rouge et or. Il la regarda dans les yeux et sentit à quel point l'attente avait été longue et douloureuse. Il ne lui fallut qu'un instant pour comprendre par quel sort elle avait été touchée. Il hurla :

« Degagez tous ! De l'air ! » et marmonna pour lui, assez fort cependant pour qu'Hermione : « Mais comment ont-ils pu connaître ce sort ? »

Il prit la main ensanglantée d'Hermione, comme pour la rassurer, et lui dit dans un souffle « Je suis là ». Il sortit sa baguette, d'un geste il ouvrit le chemisier de la jeune femme, il observa avec souffrance les plaies béantes. Il agita sa baguette d'un geste assuré et prononça doucement une longue incantation, cela ressemblait à une chanson. Les plaies se refermaient d'elles-mêmes. Il répéta de nombreuses fois l'incantation pour le ventre et la poitrine. Hermione retrouvait peu à peu son souffle, sa poitrine ne se soulevait plus dans un mouvement convulsif. Elle regardait attentivement son professeur, il était si concentré sur l'incantation qui la soulageait progressivement. Lorsqu'un spasme de douleur lui déchirait les entrailles, elle serait la main de Rogue comme pour lui transmettre sa souffrance. Rogue restait impassible. Les spasmes devenaient plus espacés au fur et à mesure que les plaies se refermaient. Après quelques minutes, le sang ne s'échappait plus du ventre de la jeune femme. Rogue reporta son attention sur le visage de la rouge et or, il paraissait moins tendu malgré les coupures au visage, les muscles n'étaient plus autant contractés. Les yeux chocolat qui continuaient de le fixer exprimaient davantage le soulagement que la douleur encore présente. Le regard n'était plus perdu, mais des larmes silencieuses continuaient de couler. Lorsque Severus Rogue la regarda, elle tenta de faire cesser ses larmes, au prix d'un grand courage. Rogue se rendait bien compte des efforts qu'elle faisait pour contenir le surplus d'émotion, il pensa « Foutu courage de Gryffondor ! ». Finalement il se reconcentra et pointa de nouveau sa baguette sur Hermione. La lente incantation reprit et les blessures au visage cicatrisèrent rapidement.

Les élèves qui s'étaient tenus à l'écart jusqu'alors se rapprochèrent et entourèrent Hermione qui était toujours livide. Rogue lâcha aussitôt la main qu'il avait tenue pendant un long moment, il sembla se réveiller en sursaut. Le maître des cachots reprit son ton froid et cassant :

- Qui a lancé ce sort ? demanda-t-il d'une voix traînante.

Drago baissa la tête et avoua faiblement qu'il était l'auteur des blessures d'Hermione.

- Weasley, allez chercher le professeur Dumbledor, dit-il en s'adressant au rouquin. Non, accomagnez plutôt Monsieur Malfoy aux cachots, attendez en silence devant mon bureau. Je vais envoyer mon Patronus au directeur pour le prévenir, comme vous Potter quand vous avez eu la présence d'esprit de le faire. C'est providentiel que vous ayez pensé à faire quelque chose d'intelligent dans une telle situation.

Harry était rouge de colère, mais Rogue reprit : « Cela a sauvé votre camarade qui aurait sans doute péri sans mon intervention. »

Harry lui répondit avec franchise que c'était l'idée d'Hermione. Rogue lui fit une réponse qui le sidéra : « Vingt points pour Gryffondor ! Potter fermez votre bouche c'est extrêmement impoli ! » Harry s'empressa d'obéir avant de faire perdre des points à sa maison.

Ron Weasley et Drago Malfoy s'éloignaient vers le château, Ginny était à genoux à côté d'Hermione, elle lui caressait maternellement le front et dégageait çà et là des mèches de cheveux collés par le sang. Hermione reprenait doucement ses esprits et ressentait de nouveau le froid. Elle commença à trembler et Ginny lui demanda :

- Hermione, que se passe-t-il ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

- J'ai froid, souffla Hermione.

Tandis que la rouquine ôtait sa cape pour la poser sur Hermione, Rogue l'arrêta d'un signe de tête. Il détacha le crochet en argent qui tenait sa lourde cape. Malgré le mois de mai, il gardait souvent une cape épaisse car ses cachots restaient frais presque toute l'année. Avec un Recurvite il nettoya les marques de sang sur les vêtements d'Hermione, puis posa délicatement sa cape noire sur le corps de la jeune femme. Puis il se souvint qu'il avait abandonné une classe de troisièmes années qui n'avaient pas dû l'attendre sagement, il prit sa baguette et regarda Harry Potter dans les yeux. Son regard n'était pas le regard mort et vide qu'il avait d'habitude, Harry pouvait y lire une joie amère. Il fit un geste gracieux et ample et prononça distinctement :

« Spero Patronum »

Une jeune et magnifique biche sortit de sa baguette, elle fit le tour du petit groupe, se tourna vers Rogue et le regarda avant de bondir vers le château. Les trois Gryffondor étaient très impressionnés par Rogue parce que son Patronus vraiment tellement beau. Harry, lorsqu'il vit la biche, ne put dissimuler son étonnement et s'écria « Maman ! ». Rogue et Harry se dévisagèrent avant de reprendre leur contenance. Harry tenta d'interroger son professeur tant détesté :

- Comment… Comment est-ce possible ? balbutia-t-il

Mais Rogue s'était déjà retourné vers Hermione. Il avait sorti de sa cape diverses potions. Il avait relevé la tête d'Hermione et lui faisait boire une potion calmante.

- Miss Granger, je vais vous conduire à l'infirmerie.

Hermione se contenta d'hocher péniblement la tête. Sans un mot, il la souleva, dégagea une main pour l'emmitoufler dans sa cape, Ginny l'aida. La cape était grande pour Hermione, elle permettait de bien la couvrir. Rogue commença à avancer vers le château, suivi par les deux autres élèves, il tenait Hermione fermement collée contre lui. Hermione ne se sentait pas à l'aise dans cette position, elle remuait. Rogue arrêta de marcher et l'écarta de lui.

« - Vous n'aimez pas que je vous porte, Miss Granger ? Peut-être préfèreriez-vous que Potter s'en charge ?

- Non Professeur, j'ai mal dans cette position. »

Honteux, Rogue n'osa rien répondre, il n'avait pas imaginé qu'elle bougeait parce qu'elle souffrait, il pensait jusque qu'elle ne voulait pas être portée par la chauve-souris graisseuse. Il laissa donc Hermione se repositionner. Elle sortit un bras de la cape et vint entourer le cou de son sauveur et posa sa tête contre l'épaule de l'homme. Elle hocha la tête pour lui dire qu'ils pouvaient continuer. Rogue resserra sa prise et avança à grandes enjambées. Hermione se sentait en sécurité, la cape et son professeur lui donnaient chaud. Elle était épuisée, mais elle savait qu'elle n'avait plus rien à craindre. Elle respirait profondément dans la cape de Rogue, l'odeur n'était pas graisseuse, elle sentait bon les vapeurs des potions, les épices, la cannelle et la menthe. C'était une odeur enivrante. Severus Rogue observait la jeune fille, elle avait les yeux clos, elle était désespérément pâle. Les traits de son visage étaient doux, même après les épreuves qu'elle venait de subir. Elle respirait profondément, le nez enfoui dans sa cape. Il surprit le sourire d'Hermione, mais il ne se mit pas en colère car il n'était pas moqueur, il s'agissait d'un sourire de contentement.

Ils arrivèrent enfin au château, Rogue, même privé de sa longue cape noire, était imposant. Les élèves s'écartaient sur son passage et chuchotaient en le voyant le bras d'Hermione qui entourait fermement son cou. Sans daigner les regarder, il se dirigea vers l'infirmerie.

D'un pas sûr il s'engouffra dans l'infirmerie…


	3. A l'infirmerie

**Chapitre 3 :**** A l'infirmerie**

« Pomfresh ! hurla Rogue, Venez vite ! »

Madame Pomfresh était en train de soigner un élève blessé par l'explosion d'un chaudron en cours de potion. Elle appliquait avec soin une crème sur le bras d'un Poufsouffle de deuxième année, lorsqu'elle entendit le rugissement de Rogue. Elle se retourna vivement vers le petit groupe qui venait d'entrer dans l'infirmerie.

Severus Rogue se dirigeait vers un lit vide où il déposait délicatement Hermione. Poppy s'approcha rapidement et eu aussitôt un air horrifié en découvrant l'état de la Gryffondor :

- Par Merlin ! Que lui est-il arrivé ? Monsieur Potter, j'espère que ce n'est pas encore de votre faute !

Harry n'eut pas le temps de répondre car Rogue expliquait déjà à l'infirmière les blessures d'Hermione.

- Ma pauvre chérie, essaie de rester consciente, je vais devoir te poser quelques questions. Je vais faire un sort de diagnostic pour voir l'ampleur des blessures. Severus, dit-elle en se tournant vers Rogue, j'aurais besoin de potion de régénération sanguine, pouvez-vous aller la chercher dans mon armoire personnelle ?

Severus Rogue acquiesça, mais au lieu d'aller dans le bureau de Poppy, il s'avança vers la cheminée de l'infirmerie. Il prit une poignée de Poudre de Cheminette qu'il jeta dans l'âtre. Il prononça distinctement : « Mes appartements » et disparut. Pendant ce temps, Madame Pomfresh écartait la cape du Maître des Potions et observait les plaies pour vérifier qu'elles ne s'étaient pas ouvertes de nouveau. Elle agita sa baguette sur le corps d'Hermione et grimaça en apprenant le diagnostic. La jeune fille était très faible, elle avait perdu beaucoup de sang mais ne risquait pas une hémorragie interne. L'esprit d'Hermione était égaré, elle entendait l'infirmière lui dire de rester consciente, elle répondait aux quelques questions de l'infirmière par des hochements de tête. Elle n'arrivait à résister au sommeil que par sa volonté. Ginny était assise près d'Hermione, Harry était resté un peu à l'écart pour ne pas déranger l'infirmière. Son visage était fermé, il observait Poppy Pomfresh qui allait d'une armoire à l'autre et prenait plusieurs fioles de couleurs différentes. Elle les posait sur une petite table près du lit de la malade.

Soudain, Rogue ressortit de la cheminée, il apportait lui aussi des fioles contenant diverses potions : « Pomfresh ! J'ai apporté ces quelques remèdes, j'ai pensé qu'ils pourraient vous être utiles ». L'infirmière saisit sans tarder les potions qu'il lui tendait.

- Miss Granger, je vais vous aider à boire ces quelques potions, elles vont vous soulager rapidement. Professeur Rogue, pouvez-vous venir ?

En disant cela, elle passa un bras sous le cou d'Hermione et lui souleva doucement la tête. Le professeur Rogue lui tendit une fiole de Potion de régénération sanguine, puis une seconde. Madame Pomfresh lui réclama ensuite de la Potion Anti-Douleur et une Potion Cicatrisante.

- Severus, Miss Granger, est très nerveuse, vous avez bien fait d'apporter un Philtre de Paix, ce sera plus efficace qu'une Potion Calmante, expliqua l'infirmière en prenant une fiole contenant un liquide bleu irisé. Je lui donnerai plus tard de la Potion de Sommeil sans rêve pour qu'elle se repose.

A ce moment-là, Albus Dumbledore, vêtu d'une robe bleu-gris, entra dans l'infirmerie.

- Severus, j'ai libéré vos élèves, Monsieur Malfoy et Monsieur Weasley vous attendaient devant votre bureau, je leur ai donné rendez-vous dans mon bureau dans un quart d'heure. J'ai cru comprendre que votre présence a sauvé la vie à Miss Granger, je vous félicite.

Rogue ne montra pas le moindre sentiment en entendant le compliment du directeur.

- Je n'ai fait que mon devoir de professeur, lança Rogue.

Dumbledore se contenta de sourire, ses yeux pétillaient devant l'apparent dégagement du professeur.

- Harry, Miss Weasley soyez dans un quart d'heure dans mon bureau, je dois vous entendre aussi, dit doucement le directeur. Poppy, pensez-vous que je peux poser quelques questions à Miss Granger ?

- Albus, je préfèrerais qu'elle se repose, mais si elle estime qu'elle peut le faire, je ne m'y oppose pas.

- Je préfère en parler maintenant, murmura Hermione.

- Albus ne l'épuisez pas ! recommanda Madame Pomfresh avant de s'éloigner vers son bureau.

Ginny dit au revoir à son amie avant de partir, Harry l'imita et ils sortirent de l'infirmerie en promettant à Hermione de passer le lendemain avant les cours. Severus sourit avec satisfaction en voyant les deux Gryffondor partir. Mais le directeur le regarda pour lui demander de s'en aller aussi. Une fois l'infirmerie vide, Hermione raconta avec précision la dispute avec Malfoy, le duel et le sort qu'elle avait reçu. En apprenant le nom du sort, Albus Dumbledore prit un air grave. Après un silence, il se leva et demanda enfin :

- Miss Granger, je sais que lorsque vous avez été blessée vous avez réclamé le professeur Rogue et que vous avez refusé qu'Harry m'appelle ou qu'il appelle Madame Pomfresh. Pourquoi avoir appelé le Professeur Rogue ?

Les joues de la jeune lionne se colorèrent à cette question. Hermione se sentait embarrassée et se savait pas quoi répondre au directeur. Elle ne se voyait pas avouer au directeur toute l'histoire avec le _Manuel avancé de préparation des potions_ du Prince de Sang-Mêlé. Dumbledore mit fin au trouble de la rouge et or :

- Je ne vous reproche pas, Miss Granger, d'avoir appelé le Professeur Rogue. Au contraire, vous avez eu une attitude sage malgré la situation. C'était la meilleure personne pour vous venir en aide. Je sens bien que la question vous embarrasse et après tout la réponse n'a que peu d'importance maintenant que vous êtes dans de bonnes mains. Vous avez le droit de garder des éléments secrets. Miss, j'espère vous revoir bientôt en cours, reposez-vous maintenant.

Dumbledore quitta ainsi l'infirmerie, laissant Hermione pensive. Elle n'avait pas pensé qu'on pourrait lui poser cette question, pourtant elle était évidente. Elle n'eut pas beaucoup de temps pour réfléchir, Madame Pomfresh était déjà revenue.

- Je savais bien que ce n'était pas bon de parler de tout cela maintenant ! Ma pauvre chérie, vous semblez encore plus perdue que lorsque je vous ai laissée ! Prenez ça, vous avez besoin de dormir, ordonna-t-elle en tendant à Hermione une fiole violette de Potion de Sommeil sans Rêve.  
>Hermione l'avala machinalement, et deux minutes plus tard, elle était paisiblement endormie.<p>

Pendant la nuit, Hermione se réveilla en sueur, elle avait très mal à la tête. Elle avait du mal à s'habituer à l'obscurité, elle regarda autour d'elle et aperçut une silhouette assise dans le fauteuil près du lit. Elle reconnut avec stupéfaction le professeur Rogue.

- Professeur Rogue ? dit-elle faiblement J'ai mal à la tête.

Severus Rogue se leva et s'approcha d'Hermione. Il posa sa main fraîche sur le front brûlant de la Gryffondor.

- Vous avez de la fièvre, Miss, murmura-t-il.

Il partit vers la cheminée comme plus tôt et revint bientôt. Il aida Hermione à prendre de la potion Anti-Douleur et une autre potion contre la fièvre. Il sortit d'une poche trois autres fioles. Il lui tendit de la Potion de Régénération sanguine et de la Pimentine pour le rhume. Il allait déboucher le dernier flacon lorsqu'Hermione rompit le silence.

- Professeur, puis-je vous poser une question ?

- Je crois que vous le faites déjà, répondit Rogue d'une voix traînante.

Voyant qu'Hermione hésitait, il lui dit :

- Miss, je ne vais pas attendre toute la nuit !

- Professeur, êtes-vous le Prince de Sang-Mêlé ? lâcha Hermione dans un souffle.

Rogue ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son ne sortit. L'expression de son visage trahissait sa surprise, soudain il avait l'air plus humain comme s'il avait abandonné son masque de froideur. Hermione le regardait à la dérobée, craignant sa fureur. Elle savait bien que sa question était personnelle, mais elle avait besoin de connaître enfin l'identité du Prince, même si elle devait affronter les foudres du Maître des Cachots. Elle avait rougi et se mordillait la lèvre inférieure. Enfin, Rogue reprit ses esprits et acquiesça en murmurant doucement :

- Oui, je suis le Prince de Sang-Mêlé.

Hermione hocha légèrement la tête, elle était soulagée devant le calme de Rogue. Le professeur lui administra finalement de la Potion Calmante. La jeune fille se sentit rapidement plus détendue et s'allongea, Rogue reprit sa place dans le fauteuil.

Professeur.

Granger, dormez !

Hermione ignora le ton glacial de Rogue et chuchota « Merci » et ajouta aussi doucement «Merci pour tout » devant l'expression d'incompréhension de son professeur. Rogue pour la seconde fois perdit son masque habituel pendant quelques secondes.

« Granger, dormez ! » répéta-t-il d'un ton neutre.

Hermione mit plusieurs minutes avant de se rendormir, elle était surprise par la révélation de son professeur. Elle n'était pas surprise qu'il soit le Prince, mais qu'il l'avoue. Rogue, ne ferma pas l'œil de la nuit, il était bouleversé par la question de Granger. Comment connaissait-elle l'existence du Prince de Sang-Mêlé, surnom stupide et orgueilleux qu'il s'était donné pendant ses études ? Il se sentait coupable aussi des blessures qu'elle avait reçues. Il n'avait pas lancé le sort, mais il l'avait inventé. Perdu dans ses pensées, il tentait de faire l'inventaire de toutes les erreurs qu'il avait commises, avec Lily à Poudlard, en devenant Mangemort et maintenant cela continuait avec ce Sectumsempra. Malgré tout ce que pouvait dire ce vieux fou d'Albus, tout ce qu'il faisait ne servait qu'à faire le mal autour de lui, en passant aussi par les potions qu'il avait inventées pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres provoquant une mort lente et douloureuse ou reproduisant les effets d'un Doloris sur les Moldus. Le vieux citronné pouvait toujours dire qu'il était obligé de le faire pour protéger sa couverture d'espion, il ne le persuaderait pas !

Lorsque Severus Rogue vit que le jour se levait, il décida de quitter l'infirmerie. L'état d'Hermione s'était stabilisé et il avait laissé une note dans le bureau de l'infirmière.

Le lendemain matin, Hermione fut réveillée par des voix. Elle reconnut immédiatement celle du directeur et de celle de Rogue. Ils parlaient à voix baisse, mais suffisamment fort pour qu'elle saisisse la plupart des mots.

« - Albus, vous n'allez pas laisser cela impuni.

- Severus, faites-moi confiance, il fera une semaine de retenue avec Hagrid. Je ne vais quand même pas l'exclure.  
>- Pourtant c'est ce qu'il mérite et ne me dites pas qu'il avait l'air sincère quand il s'est excusé, c'est typique des Malfoy ! gronda Rogue, je présume que vous avez d'autres plans.<p>

- Oui, mon ami, vous avez raison. Mais vous ne direz rien. Comment voulez-vous que j'aie confiance en vous alors que vous me cachez tout ? C'est comme toutes ces soirées que vous passez avec Potter, que faites-vous ensemble ? Je ne vous comprends pas, vous lui dites tout à lui qui est incapable de maîtriser l'occlumencie !

- Severus, j'ai mes raisons, je ne fais cela que pour vous protéger, mon ami. Pourriez-vous fournir un baume à Poppy pour les blessures de Miss Granger ? Il serait ennuyeux qu'elle reste avec de telles cicatrices au visage.

- Oui, grogna Rogue, j'en fabriquerai, je n'en ai plus.

Les deux hommes s'éloignèrent, Hermione entendit encore :

- Passez à mon bureau après le petit-déjeuner, j'ai besoin que vous me rendiez un petit service »

La rouge et or, resta pensive un long moment, jusqu'à ce que l'infirmière tire le rideau. Celle-ci lui donna les potions pour ses blessures et pour le rhume et la laissa se reposer toute la matinée. Hermione réfléchit à la conversation entre le directeur et Rogue, elle se demandait pourquoi le directeur ne voulait pas renvoyer Malfoy, après tout il avait bien failli la tuer ! Et puis pourquoi Rogue devait-il rendre un petit service au directeur ? Hermione savait bien que les « petits services » à Dumbledore étaient souvent de grands sacrifices et qu'il était bien difficile de se soustraire aux volontés du vieil homme. Elle essayait de trouver des explications, mais elle n'en trouvait pas. Elle repensait aussi à la frustration de Rogue pendant cette discussion.

Elle dormit le reste de la journée et ne vit pas Ron et Harry.

Le vendredi matin, Madame Pomfresh annonça à Hermione qu'elle pourrait sortir de l'infirmerie ce soir-là. Harry vint voir son amie avant les cours. Il était venu la veille, mais elle dormait. Hermione s'étonna de l'absence de Ron. Le Survivant lui expliqua que Ron n'avait pas eu le temps de finir un devoir de Métamorphose et qu'il le terminait au lieu d'aller prendre le petit déjeuner. En entendant cela, Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. Harry était vraiment content qu'elle se remette aussi rapidement, il était désolé de voir les cicatrices sur le visage d'Hermione.

- Tout cela est de ma faute ! s'exclama-t-il

Severus Rogue entrait doucement dans l'infirmerie quand il entendit la voix de Potter. Il se lança un sort de Désillusion et écouta Hermione le rassurer que tout allait bien désormais. Mais Harry continuait :

- J'aurais pu lancer ce sort ! Tu te rends compte Mione ?

- Oui mais tu ne l'as pas fait.

Comment Potter aurait-il pu lancer Mon sort ?s'étonnait Rogue tout en se félicitant d'avoir eu l'idée de se faire disparaître. La conversation devenait intéressante.

- Tu devrais rendre ce livre Harry, dit Hermione

- Et le rendre à qui ? Je ne vais quand même pas aller voir Dumbledore et lui dire : « Bonjour, j'ai un livre de potion génial, avec ce livre je suis le meilleur en potion, mais je vous le rends parce qu'il contient des sorts illégaux ! Sinon je peux prendre un petit bonbon au citron ? »

Hermione pouffa de rire et Severus sourit également en entendant le passage sur les bonbons au citron. Visiblement même le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu était agacé par les bonbons d'Albus.

- Mais non, Harry, reprit Hermione, je pensais que tu devrais le rendre à son vrai propriétaire.

Harry ne savait pas quoi répondre alors la lionne poursuivit : « Le rendre au Professeur Rogue »

- Rogue ? bondit le brun, et pourquoi ne pas le donner à Voldy tant que tu y es !

Severus remerciait mentalement Granger qui utilisait son titre contrairement à Potter qui se montrait irrespectueux comme toujours. Potter ne manquait néanmoins pas d'humour, il n'aurait jamais pensé à appeler le Seigneur des Ténèbres de cette façon. Enfin, c'était encore une preuve de son insolence Rogue n'allait quand même pas trouver des qualités à Potter !

- A la bibliothèque j'ai fait quelques recherches, expliqua Hermione

« Ah ! Le retour de la Miss-Je-sais-tout ! » se dit Severus Rogue en levant un sourcil.

- Et j'ai trouvé qu'une élève, Eileen Prince, s'était mariée avec un moldu, Tobias Rogue et ils ont eu un fils Severus Tobias Rogue.

- Tu veux dire, notre Rogue ? Notre bâtard graisseux ? Notre chauve-souris ?

- Oui, Harry, je ne connais qu'un Rogue, dit-elle en n'écoutant pas les noms d'oiseaux.

Rogue avait envie de transformer Potter en ingrédient pour potion. Harry était abasourdi, il ne savait plus quoi répondre. Il avait tant admiré le Prince.

- Harry, je sais à quel point tu adorais le Prince, comme tu le trouvais brillant. Je t'en prie ne prends pas ce que je te dis comme si c'était une mauvaise nouvelle. Tu peux encore garder le livre si tu ne veux pas lui rendre pour l'instant. On a tous nos petits secrets, dit-elle en pensant aux mots de Dumbledore. Je peux te poser une question ?

- Hum, répondit Harry

- Pourquoi as-tu arrêté les cours d'Occlumencie avec Rogue. Je sais que tu n'as pas arrêté parce que tu y arrivais.

« Mais elle sait tout cette Miss-je-sais-vraiment-tout ! » fulminait Rogue

- C'est un peu gênant, dit Harry la voix cassée, il s'est énervé parce que j'ai regardé dans sa Pensine. J'ai cru qu'il allait me tuer, je ne l'avais jamais vu autant en colère. Je pensais qu'il me cachait quelque chose par rapport à l'Ordre ou Voldemort. En fait c'était un souvenir personnel. Je ne peux rien te dire de plus parce que je lui ai promis de me taire et puis ce n'est pas très glorieux pour moi et ma famille, alors je préfère ne pas en parler.

Pour une fois, Rogue remercia Potter, au moins il n'avait rien dévoilé.

- Bon, je pars Mione, je vais être en retard, à ce soir. Heu, ne dis rien pour la Pensine de Rogue, même pas à Ron. Personne, promis ?

- Bien sûr que je ne vais rien dire ! A ce soir.

Quelques minutes plus tard Rogue sortit de l'infirmerie, il était ravi d'avoir surpris cette petite conversation. Il était étonné parce qu'il ne pensait pas que Potter aurait gardé secret son souvenir. Il entendait encore les mots d'Hermione « un fils, Severus Tobias Rogue », elle les avait prononcés avec une douceur exquise…


	4. Une reprise difficile

Un nouveau chapitre, plus long que les autres.

Merci à tous pour les reviews !

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 4 :**** Une reprise difficile**

Le vendredi soir, Hermione put sortir de l'infirmerie. Elle devait quand même aller voir la médicomage pour prendre des Potions de Régénération sanguine et de la Pimentine. En sortant, elle se dirigea vers la Salle Commune des Gryffondors. Il y avait beaucoup de monde car les élèves attendaient l'heure du repas. Ron et Harry finissaient une partie de bataille explosive avec Neville et Ginny.

Lorsqu'Hermione entra dans la pièce, les élèves se turent et la dévisagèrent, choqués par les cicatrices qui barraient le visage de la jeune fille. Neville s'avança bientôt vers elle et la serra dans ses bras : « Content de te revoir, Hermione ! Tu vas mieux ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oui, oui » marmonna Hermione gênée par le silence qu'elle avait provoqué.

Les autres Gryffondors ne tardèrent pas à venir vers elle et lui demandaient si elle se sentait mieux à présent. Parmi ses camarades de classe, certains lui disaient qu'ils étaient indignés devant l'absence de sanction pour Malfoy. Personne ne lui parlait des cicatrices, mais elle sentait qu'ils évitaient de la regarder dans les yeux, gênés par son visage. Finalement, Hermione parvint à s'échapper dans sa chambre de Préfète en Chef. Elle alla dans sa salle de bain et s'écroula devant le grand miroir. Elle était désolée en voyant son reflet. Ginny quitta les garçons quelques minutes après Hermione, elle avait remarqué l'embarras de son amie.

Elle la suivit dans sa chambre et la trouva assise sur le carrelage de la salle de bain. Hermione se tenait la tête entre les mains, pleurant doucement. Ginny comprenait toutes les inquiétudes de sa meilleure amie, comment affronter le regard des autres avec de telles cicatrices ? A l'infirmerie, elle avait essayé de lancer quelques sorts de maquillage, mais cela n'avait rien donné Hermione n'avait pas non plus de maquillage moldu à Poudlard. Ginny savait qu'Hermione allait vivre un enfer avec les Serpentard.

- Je ne pourrais jamais aller manger dans la Grande Salle dans cette état, sanglota Hermione

Ginny se tut, elle n'avait pas pensé au repas du soir et pourtant c'était évident qu'elle devrait y aller.

- On sera là avec toi, ne sois pas inquiète.

Hermione secouait frénétiquement la tête, non elle ne voulait pas y aller !

-Tu sais, reprit la rouquine, tu ne pourras pas te cacher indéfiniment, si tu les affrontes ce soir, tu n'auras plus besoin de t'inquiéter.

- Je sais, tu as sans doute raison.

- Et tu as vu le quart de l'école, continua Ginny en se voulant rassurante.

- Mais il reste la bande de Serpentard, Pansy et ses copines ne vont pas se gêner pour se moquer de moi. Je suis hideuse, Ginny ! explosa la rouge et or en voyant son reflet dans le miroir.

- Arrête, on va trouver une solution, tu ne vas pas rester avec ça toute ta vie !

- J'espère, dit Hermione d'un ton peu convaincu.

De mauvaise grâce, la jeune lionne sortir de la salle de bain et enfila son uniforme et peigna sa crinière indomptable. Elle opta pour laisser ses cheveux lâches, ils cacheraient ainsi son visage. Hermione et Ginny retrouvèrent les garçons pour aller manger. Plus ils approchaient de la Grande Salle, plus Hermione baissait la tête. En entrant dans la Grande Salle, déjà bien remplie, elle se cachait derrière Harry et regardait, rouge de honte, ses pieds.

Severus Rogue, de la table des professeurs, observait la scène avec un certain intérêt malgré son air impassible. Il vit que la jeune fille désirait plus que tout disparaître. Il eut presque envie de sourire devant la ruse capillaire de la Gryffondor. C'était évident qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'on la regarde. Il savait les vilaines cicatrices qui enlaidissaient son visage. Ce n'était pas que la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout était particulièrement jolie, mais les cicatrices n'aidaient pas. Elle avait par exemples ces cheveux indomptables et elle n'était pas très grande. Severus Rogue savait que sa vie sentimentale n'était pas très développée, elle avait eu une aventure avec Victor Krum et il se demandait si elle sortait avec Weasley. Severus Rogue se demanda pourquoi il pensait à ce moment-là à la vie amoureuse de son élève détestée et se reconcentra sur le spectacle qui se jouait devant ses yeux.

Hermione entendait les rires des Serpentard, des « tu peux te cacher, t'es moche » ou des « le couple de l'année : Granger et Weasmoche ». La rouquine se pencha vers son amie et lui murmura à l'oreille : « Ne les écoute pas et lève la tête ! ».

Rassemblant tout son courage Gryffondorien, elle passa ses cheveux derrière l'oreille avec sa main pour dégager son visage. Elle était aussi rouge que les couleurs de sa main. Elle leva la tête, et déterminée, elle avança vers sa table. Face à elle, Albus Dumbledore la regardait au-dessus de ses lunettes en demi-lune. Le maître des cachots fit un imperceptible mouvement de tête qui s'apparentait à un hochement de tête encourageant. Hermione passa à côté de Pansy Parkison en ignorant son rire.

A table, la lionne se sentit un peu plus en sécurité, mais elle interceptait des commentaires moqueurs venant d'autres tables. Elle n'avait pas faim et jouait avec la nourriture.

Rogue et Dumbledore observaient attentivement Hermione. La Grande Salle devint plus silencieuse, cela obligea Hermione à lever la tête vers Harry. Celui-ci souriait. Elle suivit son regard et se retourna : Remus Lupin pénétrait dans la Grande Salle et avançait vers la table des professeurs. Rogue prit son air renfrogné et reporta son attention sur son assiette. Le directeur se leva pour accueillir Lupin. Le lycanthrope assit à côté du directeur. Hermione nota l'absence du Professeur Slughorn. Elle en oubliait l'état de son visage, elle sentait que quelque chose d'important allait se produire et remerciait Madame Pomfresh de l'avoir libérée. Albus Dumbledore fit tinter sa coupe pour obtenir le silence, les élèves faisaient des commentaires bruyants depuis l'entrée de Lupin. Un fois le silence obtenu, il prit enfin la parole :

« Chers élèves, comme vous pouvez le constater, le Professeur Slughorn n'est pas parmi nous ce soir. Il ne reviendra pas assurer les cours désormais, il a obtenu le poste de directeur de l'Académie de Potions de Londres. Le Professeur Rogue reprendra son ancien poste dès lundi et les cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal seront assurés par le Professeur Lupin. »

Devant l'indignation quasi générale, il poursuivit : « Pour assurer votre sécurité, le Professeur Rogue assurera aussi les cours pendant la pleine lune ».

Rogue bouillait. Il lui avait fallu tant d'année pour obtenir ce poste si convoité, et il ne le gardait même pas un an ! Il fallait bien croire que c'était un poste maudit !

Hermione bouillait aussi de son côté, elle ne supportait plus les railleries, elle se leva et partit en trombe. Rogue ne tarda pas non plus à s'éclipser.

Rogue regagna son laboratoire personnel, il enleva le sort de stase sur son chaudron de potion Tue-Loup et il se mit à couper des ingrédients. Quand il était en colère, s'enfermer dans son laboratoire était ce qui l'apaisait le plus. Il se défoulait en coupant les ingrédients, parfois il les massacrait plus qu'il ne les coupait.

Hermione s'enferma dans sa chambre et plaça un sort de Silence et pleura jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme. Elle se réveilla tôt le lendemain matin, elle s'habilla en vitesse et alla à l'infirmerie pour prendre ses potions. Sur le chemin du retour, elle fit un détour par les cuisines de Poudlard pour éviter le désastre de la veille. Dobby vint immédiatement vers elle :

- Miss Hermione ! s'exclama le petit elfe, Dobby est heureux de vous voir, Miss.

- Moi aussi, Dobby, répondit gentiment Hermione.

-Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Miss Hermione ? demanda Dobby en mettant aussitôt ses deux petites mains devant sa bouche.

- Vilain Dobby ! couina l'elfe en se tapant avec le rouleau à pâtisserie, Dobby ne doit pas poser des questions indiscrètes à Miss Hermione.

Arrête Dobby ! ordonna Hermione en saisissant le rouleau à pâtisserie et elle lui raconta les événements de la semaine précédente.

Dobby tendit à la jeune femme un plateau, en la gratifiant de son plus beau sourire.

- Dobby est heureux d'aider Miss Granger et ses amis, surtout son ami Harry Potter ! Que Miss appelle Dobby si elle veut autre chose.

L'elfe agitait ses grandes oreilles en entendant les remerciements d'Hermione.

Hermione retourna dans sa chambre de Préfète, elle grignota son petit déjeuner que Dobby récupéra dans un pop. Ginny et les garçons vinrent la voir, mais ils ne purent la décider à retourner dans la Grande Salle. Ils parlèrent des changements de professeurs, Ron était offusqué par le retour de Rogue en cours de potions et lâcha un « sale bâtard graisseux ». Harry était aussi déçu, mais le retour de Lupin était un vrai plaisir pour lui, il avait l'impression de retrouver un peu Sirius. Ils donnèrent aussi à Hermione les cours qu'elle avait manqués et la laissèrent tranquille. La jeune fille passa tout son week-end à travailler pour rattraper son retard. Finalement, le dimanche soir elle était plus en avance qu'Harry et Ron dans les devoirs. Mais plus la soirée avançait, plus son angoisse augmentait. Non seulement son visage était couvert de cicatrices, mais pouvait encore voir de la fumée qui sortait de ses oreilles à cause de la Pimentine.

Hermione dormit peut cette nuit-là, inquiète de revoir Rogue le lendemain matin. L'heure fatidique arriva, elle ne prit pas son petit déjeuner dans la Grande Salle, elle avait rejoint les deux garçons dans les cachots. Presque tous les Serpentard étaient déjà là.

Ron demanda à Harry :

- Tu as le livre du Prince ?

- Non j'ai pris le neuf que j'ai acheté chez _Fleury et Bott_, je ne tiens pas à avoir des problèmes dès le premier cours avec Rogue.

Hermione ne participa pas à la conversation. D'habitude, elle intervenait toujours énergiquement quand il était question du Prince. Ce jour-là elle était trop préoccupée par son apparence, sans compter sur ses oreilles qui continuaient à fumer. Elle contemplait ses chaussures avec impatience. Quand Rogue se déciderait-il à ouvrir cette fichue porte ? se demandait-elle.

Soudain Pansy Parkinson arriva devant la porte de la salle de Potions, elle se dirigea automatiquement vers Hermione pour la provoquer. Rogue était dans sa salle, il finissait de lire un article d'une revue spécialisée dans les potions, quand il se rendit compte qu'il allait être en retard pour son premier cours de la semaine. Il allait ouvrir la porte, mais il entendit Parkinson interpeller Granger. Il se dit avec un sourire machiavélique que la conversation allait être réjouissante. Il lança alors un sort d'amplification pour ne rien perdre de l'échange. Il était ravi de voir Miss-je-sais-tout humiliée par un de ses serpents.

- Hey Granger ! lança Pansy, tu essaies de faire de la concurrence au balafré ?

Les Serpentard pouffaient. Comme Hermione ne réagissait pas, Pansy poursuivit d'un ton fielleux :

« Ah non, peut-être es-tu seulement devenue sourde ? »

Les gorilles de Malfoy riaient à gorge déployée, tandis que le jeune blond esquissait un sourire forcé.

- La ferme Parkinson ! siffla Harry

- Harry, stop, murmura fermement la rouge et or. Elle leva la tête pour affronter visuellement l'autre fille.

- Granger, tu étais déjà moche avant, mais maintenant avec tes balafres et les oreilles qui fument, c'est largement pire ! dit la Serpentard d'un ton venimeux. Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu vas te caser, sale Sang de Bourbe !

- La ferme, Parkinson ! Hurla Harry

C'est le moment que choisit le Maître des Potions pour ouvrir la porte ! «Surveillez votre langage, Potter ! 20 points de moins pour Gryffondor ! »

Hermione entra et se plaça directement au fond de la salle, c'était une première car elle avait l'habitude de s'installer au premier rang. Rogue s'en aperçut, mais il ne dit rien. Neville s'assit à côté d'elle. Lorsque le dernier élève fut rentré, Rogue balança avec force la porte, comme il le faisait depuis la première année. Seul Neville sursauta. Le maître des cachots fut devant son bureau en un tourbillonnement de robes.

« Aujourd'hui, annonça-t-il de sa voix traînante, nous allons réaliser une potion de début d'année. Normalement vous devriez y parvenir, même pour les plus stupides d'entre vous. » Il lança un regard meurtrier à Neville.

« J'ai malheureusement été contraint par le directeur de garder les élèves qui n'ont eu qu'un E aux BUSES, poursuivit-il en regardant Harry. Ces cornichons sont priés de ne pas faire exploser mes cachots, sans quoi ils seront en retenue chaque soir avec moi jusqu'à la fin de leur scolarité. »

Ces derniers mots furent prononcés distinctement, d'une voix basse et menaçante, comme pour graver chaque mot dans le cerveau des élèves. Après un silence, il ordonna sèchement :

« Ouvrez vos livres à la page 127 et en silence. Les instructions sont au tableau »

Instantanément, les consignes s'inscrivirent magiquement au tableau. Avant de se mettre à corriger une pile de parchemins, il demanda :

« Qui peut me dire l'intérêt de l'écorce de noix pour cette potion ? »

Personne ne leva la main, pas même Hermione. Elle avait le regard perdu et passait en boucle dans son esprit l'incident avec Parkinson. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux.

« Même notre Miss-je-sais-tout nous fait défaut ? Peut-être n'est-elle qu'une Miss-je-sais-presque-tout ? dit Rogue de sa voix doucereuse.

Rogue espérait faire réagir Granger avec ses sarcasmes, mais elle n'entendit rien. Neville lui donna un coup de pied discret alors que Severus Rogue rugissait :

« Granger ! Quel est l'intérêt de l'écorce de noix pour cette potion ? »

Hermione sursauta, elle avait le regard vague, comme si elle venait de se réveiller, elle bafouilla. « Heu … désolée … Professeur … je ne sais pas.

- Granger, une dernière fois, quel est l'intérêt de l'écorce de noix pour cete potion ?

- Professeur, elle permet de conserver l'intensité de ses propriétés plus longtemps, bafouilla la jeune fille.

- Réponse correcte mais incomplète. J'enlève 10 points à Gryffondor pour votre inattention, 10 points pour votre manque de collaboration et 10 autres points pour votre incapacité à faire des phrases cohérentes, conclut Rogue avec un sourire de jubilation avant d'interroger Drago pour compléter la réponse.

Hermione essaya de se reconcentrer pour ne pas attirer l'attention de Rogue. Elle suivit les instructions de la potion. Severus était assis à son bureau et lisait une revue spécialisée dans les inventions dans le domaine des potions. Harry tentait tant bien que mal de souvenir des instructions lues précédemment dans le _Manuel_ du Prince de Sang-Mêlé, mais il était distrait par Ron qui lui demandait sans cesse de l'aide. Sa potion prit soudainement une couleur verdâtre au lieu de l'anis indiqué dans le livre. Neville, aussi, était perturbé et paniquait à cause de Rigue. Hermione essayait de limiter les dégâts en lui donnant des conseils à voix très basse.

Severus se leva pour commencer sa tournée des chaudrons. Il s'arrêta devant celui d'Harry et fit un rictus en voyant la couleur : « Monsieur Potter, montrez-moi votre livre de potions ». Il examina le _Manuel avancé de préparation des Potions_ et fut déçu de voir qu'Harry n'avait pas celui du Prince, il ne pouvait pas lui enlever des points ou lui coller une retenue. Mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de blâmer le Garçon-qui-a-survécu : « Potter, vous êtes affligeant. On dirait que votre prétendu talent pour les potions s'est envolé ».

Harry ne répondit rien, sa maison avait perdu assez de points depuis le début de l'heure et le cours n'était pas encore fini. Hermione avait presque terminé sa potion, elle n'était pas parfaite comme d'habitude, mais elle était plus que convenable. Le Maître des Potions grimaça en observant le contenu, il ne se donna pas la peine de contrôler le chaudron de Londubat. A la fin du cours, Hermione déposa un échantillon de son travail et sortit de la classe dans les premiers.

Les garçons pestèrent contre Rogue pour les points perdus et pour son comportement envers Hermione. La journée fut pénible pour la jeune Gryffondor, elle ne déjeuna pas et se rendit dans les cuisines dans la soirée. Les jours suivants, elle n'apparaissait qu'en cours et demandait de la nourriture aux elfes quand elle avait faim. Elle avait déserté la bibliothèque pour se réfugier dans sa chambre.

Le jeudi après-midi, Pansy fait un croche-patte à Hermione en entrant dans la salle de Métamorphose. Le professeur Mc Gonagall enleva 20 points à Serpentard. Elle remarqua qu'Hermione s'était installée au fond de la classe et qu'elle n'avait répondu à aucune question. Elle vit aussi que son élève était anormalement blanche. Elle décida que si Miss Granger ne se présentait pas au dîner, elle préviendrait Albus. Soudain elle dit : « Potter, vous resterez à la fin de l'heure ».

Harry acquiesça, il était malgré tout inquiet. Il ne voyait pas pourquoi sa directrice voulait lui parlait. Il cherchait dans sa mémoire et ne trouvait rien. Il n'avait pas enfreint le règlement récemment. La salle se vida enfin, il avança vers le bureau de la vieille sorcière, elle n'avait pas l'air d'être furieuse, elle lui dit simplement :

- Je voulais vous parler de Miss Granger. Prend-elle ses repas ?

- Oui, elle va aux cuisines ou Dobby va lui donner des plateaux de nourriture.

- Merci, Monsieur Potter.

Harry sortit, perturbé par cette courte conversation.

Hermione ne se manifesta pas au dîner. Minerva Mc Gonagall se rendit directement dans le bureau du directeur après le repas. Albus Dumbledore ne prenait pas souvent les repas dans la Grande Salle depuis le début de cette année scolaire. Elle lui rapporta le comportement d'Hermione il la rassura en lui promettant qu'il prendrait des dispositions dans la soirée.

Hermione travaillait paisiblement dans sa chambre. Elle avait aménagé un angle de cette grande pièce pour travailler les potions. Elle pressentait que l'été allait être difficile et elle préparait des potions de soins en cas d'attaque. Du Polynectar bouillonnait dans un chaudron et dans un troisième chaudron, elle expérimentait une nouvelle potion. Elle brassait une potion de régénération sanguine quand une magnifique chouette vint cogner à sa fenêtre, elle l'ouvrit et prit le message. Elle déroula le parchemin et lut :

_Miss Granger,_

_J'espère que vous vous sentez mieux désormais ? Je souhaite que vous retourniez prendre les repas dans la Grande Salle avec vos amis. Si vous avez besoin d'aide ou si vous désirez me parler, sachez que j'adore les caramels fondants._

_Albus Dumbledore._

Hermione sourit en découvrant le mot de passe du directeur. Son sourire s'effaça rapidement en pensant au petit déjeuner du lendemain.

Ne se laissant pas distraire, elle retourna vers ses chaudrons. Elle travailla tard et se coucha épuisée.

Le vendredi, elle prit le chemin de la Grande Salle avec Harry et Ron.

- Comment ça se fait que tu retournes manger avec nous ? demanda Ron

- Dumbledore fut la seule réponse d'Hermione ? 

Elle se força à manger, se sentant observée par son Professeur de Métamorphose.

Rogue n'assista pas au repas, comme souvent. Il préférait le calme de ses cachot à l'agitation de la Grande Salle. Il attendait la bande de cornichons de Première année et maudissait cette journée. Il repensait à la Miss-je-sais-tout, trop présente dans son esprit à son goût. Il avait appris l'incident de la veille par Minerva, il s'en voulait aussi pour le cours de lundi, même s'il refusait de l'accepter. Il avait eu tort de l'humilier de la sorte, elle avait les larmes aux yeux quand elle avait répondu à cette stupide question.

La rouge et or était plongée dans son bol de chocolat chaud et elle prit son courrier d'une main distraite. Elle avait reçu La Gazette du Sorcier et vit avec incrédulité qu'un hibou de l'école portait un parchemin. Elle espérait que ce n'était pas un mot du directeur ou un autre problème. Avec précipitation, elle déroula le parchemin et lut :

_Miss Granger,_

_Venez à mon bureau à 20h. Soyez ponctuelle._

_Severus Rogue_


	5. Une étrange journée

Un nouveau chapitre pour terminer la semaine !

J'ai essayé de répondre aux reviews, pour les anonymes je n'ai pas pu, alors je leur dis un grand merci !

Certains ont été déçus par le comportement de Rogue, qui essaie de se rattraper dans ce chapitre. Comme je l'ai dit à certains, je compte le "bâtard des cachots" pendant un petit moment, tout en montrant que du bon existe en lui. Un peu de patience…

Eileen19: Drago n'a pas été trop puni par Dumbledore pour une raison que tu comprendras peut-être dans ce chapitre, non il n'a pas été oublié! Et pour les excuses, je crois bien que c'est dans ce chapitre^^ Merci pour le commentaire!

miss-setvlana-black: j'essaie de publier un chapitre par semaine, j'avais oublié de te le dire dans ma réponse.

Merci aussi à Elmorath, HBP, BEA, compotte-de-pomme et tous les autres

Une dernière petite chose: la trame de l'histoire est dans ma tête, j'écris les chapitres au fur et à mesure, en essayant de prendre en compte les désirs exprimés dans les reviews. Bon ça ne veut pas dire non plus que je vais tout changer, mais ça peut m'influencer…

Bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 5 :**** Une étrange journée**

Hermione relut le court message, elle affichait un air ahuri et se demandait pourquoi elle était convoquée. En général, Rogue n'envoyait pas d'hiboux à ses élèves, cela correspondait davantage au directeur ou au Professeur McGonagall. Quand Rogue envoyait une lettre, c'était pour préciser l'heure d'une retenue ou son contenu. Elle le savait parce qu'Harry était un habitué des convocations de Rogue. C'était la première fois que le Maître des cachots envoyait un hibou à Hermione et elle avait un mauvais pressentiment.

« C'est de qui ? » demanda le brun

Elle lui tendit le parchemin, Harry reconnut immédiatement les pattes de mouche de la chauve-souris, il passa ensuite le bout de parchemin à Ron qui cessa d'engloutir une énorme tartine beurrée.

- Il t'a donné une retenue, Mione ? demanda-t-il

- Non, non … enfin je ne crois pas, répondit en hésitant la jeune lionne.

-T'es mal, poursuivit-il la bouche pleine

- Pareil, il veut te voir pour autre chose, suggéra Harry Potter

- Sérieusement, Rogue t'a-t-il convoqué pour autre chose ?

- Heu non, dit finalement Harry, pour tout te dire il m'a toujours envoyé des « invitations » pour venir trier des verracrases, mais il ne m'a jamais invité à prendre le thé !

Hermione pouffa en imaginant le Maître des cachots invitant gentiment Harry à prendre le thé avec des petits gâteaux. Non cela ressemblait trop à SLughorn !

Le Trio d'Or se rendit au cours du Professeur Binns qui raconta pour la énième fois la révolte des Gobelins. Hermione suivit le cours avec attention. Elle était bien plus concentrée que les autres Gryffondor qui baillaient et se frottaient les yeux, malgré tout elle était moins attentive que d'habitude. Elle relisait la fine écriture de son professeur de potions et cherchait une explication.

Dans les cachots, Rogue recopiait la recette de la potion Tue-Loup. Le directeur lui avait envoyé un hibou pour lui demander de venir le voir après le déjeuner et lui avait réclamé les étapes de cette potion. Il surveillait d'un œil les chaudrons qui bouillonnaient, il lui semblait que cette heure allait se terminer sans une explosion. Cela lui laissait le temps de recopier ses vielles notes sur la potion qu'il avait créée. Dumbledore lui avait recommandé d' « écrire lisiblement ». Cela le mettait dans une colère noire et il maudissait ce vieux fou.

A midi, Hermione sortit de son cours d'Arithmancie, matière qu'elle appréciait tout particulièrement, et se hâta d'aller dans la Grande Salle manger avec Harry et Ron. Au milieu du repas, elle reçut un hibou. Généralement, Hermione ne recevait pas de courrier en dehors du matin. Avec appréhension, elle lut le second parchemin de la journée.

_Granger,_

_J'aimerais te parler, je n'ai pas pu le faire depuis que tu es retournée en cours. Je suis dans ma chambre jusqu'à 13h30. Si tu veux, tu peux venir._

_Drago Malfoy._

_PS : Inutile de venir avec Potter et Weasley, je ne vais pas t'attaquer._

Hermione replia rapidement le parchemin et le mit dans sa poche sans fournir d'explication à ses amis. Elle se dépêcha de terminer son repas.

- Je vais dans ma chambre pour me reposer un peu et après j'irai faire des recherches à la bibliothèque pour mes cicatrices, dit-elle en se levant.

- Avec Ron, on va aller dans notre Salle Commune et après on ira s'entraîner sur le terrain.

Hermione arriva devant la chambre de Drago, elle était juste à côté de la sienne. Elle avait inconsciemment évité le blond et tous les autres élèves toute la semaine.

Elle frappa deux petits coups et il lui ouvrit aussitôt la porte. Elle remarqua qu'il avait les traits tirés et qu'il semblait fatigué comme s'il n'avait pas dormi depuis plusieurs jours.

- Granger, entre, dit-il pour la tirer de sa contemplation.

Elle suivit le jeune blond et s'assit en face de lui sur un canapé en cuir vert. L'appartement était semblable au sien, sauf pour les coloris.

- Je voulais te voir pour te présenter des excuses pour, … heu... tu sais … l'autre jour.

Hermione le laissa continuer.  
>- Je n'aurais pas dû te lancer un sort que je ne connaissais pas. Je n'ai pas réfléchi et je me suis laissé emporter par le duel.<p>

- Merci, balbutia la jeune fille. Elle n'en revenait pas: Drago Malfoy lui présentait des excuses !

- Granger, ne prends pas cette tête ! Je sais faire des excuses, même si je suis un Malfoy ! Lança-t-il avec un sourire triste.

- Je suis un peu étonnée, c'est tout ! En tout cas, ça me touche beaucoup que tu le fasses.

- J'espère que tu trouveras une solution pour ton visage, je pensais que Rogue ferait quelque chose. Je suis sincèrement désolé pour tous les problèmes que je t'ai causés.

Hermione se disait que c'était une journée vraiment étrange.

- Cette après-midi, je vais faire des recherches à la bibliothèque pour voir si je pourrais fabriquer une potion. Je ne cherche pas de contre-sort puisque le sort et illégal. Au fait, comment connaissais-tu ce sort?

- Par ma tante Bellatrix. Elle l'a mentionné une fois, mais je ne connaissais pas les effets.

- Ah, d'accord.

- Bon, je dois partir, j'ai un rendez-vous dans dix minutes, dit Drago la gorge serrée.

- Alors, je te laisse. Merci pour tes excuses ! C'était inattendu, conclut la Gryffondor.

Hermione sortit des appartements du Serpentard avec la tête pleine de questions. Elle pensait que ses aveux étaient sincères et se souvenait de ses regrets lorsqu'il était resté près d'elle en attendant Rogue ce jour-là. Et elle s'interrogeait sur la santé de son voisin d'appartement. Pourquoi avait-il l'air si fatigué ? Et avec qui avait-il rendez-vous ? Elle avait noté l'angoisse dans sa voix.

D'un pas décidé, elle entra dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondor et alla vers Harry.

- Harry, j'aurais besoin que tu me prêtes ta carte et la cape d'invisibilité, s'il-te-plaît.

- Tu as l'air d'être toute bouleversée, Mione, il y a un problème ? C'est à cause du hibou que tu as reçu à midi ?

- Oui, c'était Malfoy.

- S'il te fait encore du mal, il le regrettera ! menaça le brun.

- Non pas du tout, il m'a présenté des excuses ?

Harry, interloqué, sortit sa précieuse cape et le carte de sa besace. En les prenant, Hermione lui fit un baiser sur la joue.

Elle quitta la Salle Commune et tapota la carte en jurant que ses intentions étaient mauvaises. Elle n'eut pas de mal à repérer le nom du Serpentard et marcha dans la bonne direction. Malfoy était loin et elle se mit à courir. Heureusement les couloirs étaient presque déserts. Bientôt, Malfoy ne bougea plus, il était en bas du bureau du directeur. La carte des Maraudeurs lui indiquait aussi que Rogue était avec Dumbledore. Les deux points étaient immobiles.  
>En arrivant près de Malfoy, elle se cacha sous la cape d'invisibilité. Le vert et argent répétait le mot de passe et la gargouille ne bougeait pas pour autant. Le mot de passe était pourtant le bon puisqu'Albus Dumbledore lui avait donné la veille. Le garçon s'impatientait et faisait les cent pas. Mais pourquoi la gargouille restait-elle immobile ? Sans doute, le directeur pouvait bloquer l'entrée de son bureau, déduisit Hermione.<p>

Soudain la gargouille se déplaça et laisser sortir Rogue. Le maître des cachots ne s'attendait pas à voir le jeune Malfoy à cet endroit-là.

- Monsieur Malfoy, que faites-vous ici ? demanda-t-il sèchement

- Professeur, j'ai un rendez-vous avec le Professeur Dumbledore.

Hermione s'approcha d'eux pour écouter la conversation car Rogue parlait à voix basse.

- A propos de l'incident avec Granger, susurra Rogue, vous irez quinze jours en retenue avec Rusard pour disséquer des grenouilles, trier des verracrasses ou frotter des chaudrons. Ah oui, j'allais oublier, j'ai pris la liberté de vous suspendre de l'équipe de Quidditch.

En voyant le dégoût de Drago, il continua :

- Votre comportement était indigne de cette école, et je ne sais d'où vient la complaisance du Directeur à votre égard ? Vous pouvez disposer, Monsieur Malfoy.

Hermione était tout près d'eux quand le blond disparut dans l'escalier en colimaçon. Quand la gargouille referma le passage, Rogue se retourna face à Hermione, toujours cachée. Elle prit peur, même en étant invisible.

- Miss Granger, c'est très impoli d'espionner les conversations des autres, lui dit-il avec un sourire.

Hermione était toute rouge, elle retira la cape Rogue partait à grandes enjambées. Au bout du couloir, il se retourna :

- 20 heures, Granger ! Soyez à l'heure !

Rogue affichait un sourire radieux en pénétrant dans ses cachots. Il ne rencontra personne, fort heureusement. En quelques secondes il aurait pu perdre sa réputation de terreur des cachots.

Le parfum d'Hermione lui chatouillait encore les narines et il appréciait cette sensation. Il reconnut un mélange de fruits, des pêches et des fraises et de vanille. Il sentit aussi une légère pointe épicée. C'était un parfum frais.  
>C'est ainsi qu'il avait su qu'elle était cachée sous la diabolique cape de Potter, il n'avait même pas eu besoin de recourir à la Légimencie.<p>

Hermione était chamboulée par le sourire de son professeur en de Potions. Rogue n'avait pas été moqueur et il ne lui avait pas retiré de points.

Elle passa rapidement dans la Salle Commune pour rendre la carte et la cape à Harry. Elle lui raconta en détail ce qu'elle avait vu en omettant les paroles échangées avec Rogue. Il était ravi de la punition de Drago. Hermione fit des recherches à la bibliothèque le reste de l'après-midi. Elle fouilla les ouvrages de potions et trouva diverses solutions. Elle trouva une potion de cicatrisation plus forte que celle administrée couramment, la décoction de jacinthe qui faisait partir les cicatrices en trois prises et l'Essence de Murlap, caractérisée par une couleur jaune et une odeur de lavande.

La dernière était sans aucun doute la plus adaptée. Mais Hermione fut découragée en lisant la liste des ingrédients : ils étaient tous rares. Elle ne pourrait se les procurer qu'en volant Rogue. Quand elle avait volé dans la réserve du Maître des Potions, en deuxième année, elle s'était juré de ne jamais recommencer. Elle lut aussi qu'il fallait huit jours pour la préparer.

Elle sortit de la bibliothèque dépitée. Elle regarda sa montre, il ne lui restait plus qu'une heure avant d'aller chez Rogue. Elle mangea en vitesse, tout en expliquant aux garçons ce qu'elle avait trouvé à la bibliothèque. Elle constata qu'une fois de plus Rogue et Dumbledore étaient absents pour le repas. Et sans plus attendre, elle prit le chemin des cachots.

Elle vérifia encore qu'elle n'était ni en avance, ni en retard. Elle donna trois petits coups à la lourde porte.

- Entrez !

Hermione pénétra dans le bureau de Rogue et ferma doucement la porte. Elle eut juste le temps de voir son professeur se faufiler dans une porte à droite de son bureau. Il lui ordonna de le suivre. Hermione n'était jamais entrée dans cette pièce, c'était le laboratoire personnel de Severus Rogue. Le Maître des Potions était en train de brasser une potion. L'étudiante réalisa qu'elle n'avait jamais vu son professeur faire une potion en classe.

Un grand bureau était placé à côté de la porte. Au fond de la salle, on pouvait découvrir, devant la cheminée, un confortable canapé en cuir noir et une table basse. La salle était très propre, des bocaux étaient rangés méticuleusement.

- Asseyez-vous.

Elle s'assit en face du bureau. Il sortit d'un tiroir une petite fiole jaune. Il la déboucha et Hermione sentit une légère odeur de lavande qui s'échappait du flacon. Elle eut un sourire que Rogue surprit.

- Essence de Murlap, souffla-t-elle.

- Oui, Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, murmura la terreur des cachots.

Le "Miss-Je-Sais-Tout" n'avait rien d'ironique.

Il prit un petit coton dans une armoire, l'imbiba de liquide et s'approcha d'Hermione.

- Je vais vous l'appliquer moi-même pour éviter une nouvelle catastrophe.

Il releva le menton d'Hermione et appliqua lentement l'Essence de Murlap sur les cicatrices. Elle frissonna au contact de sa main fraîche, elle rougit un peu, sans comprendre pourquoi. Quand le liquide jaune touchait les cicatrices, elle sentait quelques picotements et sa peau redevenait lisse comme avant. Rogue se perdait peu à peu dans le regard chocolat de la jeune fille. Il détaillait son visage. Il le trouvait encore enfantin. Son petit nez était retroussé, les cheveux paraissaient toujours aussi indisciplinés, mais les dents semblaient être mieux proportionnées, moins grandes. Comme elle avait pu changer depuis sa première année !

Hermione toussota pour attirer l'attention de Rogue, il la fixait sans bouger depuis une minute. L'homme en noir reprit son mouvement et effaça la dernière marque sur le visage de la Gryffondor.

- Miss je pense que vous pourrez ôter les autres traces du sort avec la fin du flacon.

Il se tournait vers son bureau pour lui remettre la petite fiole, quand son visage se crispa. Il s'appuya contre sa table et laissa échapper un grognement de douleur. Sa main droite agrippait son bras gauche. La Marque, comprit Hermione.

- Professeur? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.  
>- Il m'appelle.<br>Severus sortit de la pièce pour revêtir le costume de Mangemort et revint peu après dans le laboratoire. Il appela le directeur par la cheminée. Deux secondes plus tard, Albus Dumbledore émergeait de l'âtre.

- Ne le faites pas attendre, Severus.

-Granger, approchait! aboya Rogue.

Hermione s'approcha de l'homme qui se tenait maintenant devant le chaudron. Elle reconnut la Potion Tue-Loup. Il n'allait quand même pas la laisser continuer la potion ? C'était une préparation très complexe !

- Albus, le parchemin!

Dumbledore sortit un parchemin de sa robe et le tendit à Rogue avec un sourire malicieux.

- Miss, j'en suis à la sixième étape, dans cinq minutes il faudra ajouter la poudre d'ortie. Il est inutile de remuer la potion d'ici là. Tenez, tout est écrit, il n'y a qu'à suivre les instructions. Vous devriez y arriver sans peine, dit-il avec une pointe de sarcasme.

Il ajusta sa cape pour partir.

- Faites attention, mon enfant, recommanda le vieil homme.

Et Rogue disparut.

- Miss Granger, avez-vous des questions?

- Non, professeur, je ne pense pas, répondit-elle en parcourant les notes de Rogue.

- Severus se doutait qu'il allait être convoqué et qu'il ne pourrait achever la potion pour Lupin.

- Et vous l'avez obligé à me choisir, compléta la Gryffondor

- Je lui ai simplement suggéré.  
>Le regard de Dumbledore pétillait de malice.<p>

- Si vous avez besoin d'aide, appelez-moi par la cheminée.  
>Le directeur regagna ses quartiers comme il était entré.<p>

Hermione ajouta la poudre d'ortie et commença à remuer le mélange. Elle lisait les consignes, elles explicitaient chaque geste et facilitaient la préparation. La potion, pourtant d'un niveau élevé, devenait abordable. Depuis une heure, elle coupait les ingrédients et admirait l'intelligence du Prince, comme Harry plus tôt dans l'année. Elle avait l'habitude de réaliser de très bonnes potions, mais celle-ci était excellente. La consistance et la couleur étaient parfaites.

Pendant ce temps, Rogue assistait une réunion capitale. Après un banquet, Lord Voldemort exposait son plan pour faire évader ses plus fidèles Mangemorts d'Azkaban. Ils étaient enfermés depuis l'incident au Ministère avec Potter. L'opération devait se dérouler très prochainement, mais Rogue ne put apprendre la date. Voldemort était méfiant et ne confiait que les informations utiles à ses Mangemorts pour ne pas mettre en danger sa sécurité. Puis, il convoqua Rogue seul. Il lui demanda les potions commandées à la dernière réunion, mais ne le laissa pas encore partir.

- Severus, le jeune Malfoy a attaqué le Sang-de-Bourbe qui traîne avec Potter et j'ai appris que tu l'avais sauvé, siffla dangereusement le Lord.

- Oui, Maître, c'est exact. Je ne pouvais pas laisser une élève mourir sans attirer les soupçons du vieux fou !

- Je sais, Severus, mais tu dois être puni pour avoir aidé une Sang-de-Bourbe. _Endoloris!_

Severus tomba et se crispa. La douleur était atroce, mais il ne cria pas.

- Tu peux partir, Severus.

- Merci, Maître, dit Rogue en embrassant la robe de l'homme-serpent.

Il était tard quand Rogue transplana devant les grilles de Poudlard. La réunion n'avait pas été horrible, il n'avait subi qu'un Doloris. Il rapportait aussi des informations utiles pour l'Ordre. Il rentra dans son laboratoire et trouva Hermione qui brassait toujours la Potion Tue-Loup. Elle était fatiguée, cela faisait plus de quatre heures qu'il était partit. Il était vivant et cela la rassura. Il vint aussitôt examiner le chaudron et hocha la tête, la potion était parfaite, Lupin pourrait la boire.

Il appela Dumbledore par la cheminée pour lui dire qu'il était rentré et proposa à Hermione de prendre de la Poudre de Cheminette pour regagner ses appartements. Il avait vu la fatigue de son élève. Il la remercia du bout des lèvres et elle partit.  
>Hermione se coucha immédiatement et repensa à tous les événements de la journée: les excuses de Drago, le remède de Rogue, la soirée dans le laboratoire privé. La journée avait été étrange, mais largement positive. En pensant à son professeur, de Potions elle s'endormit.<p>

Mais que fait Drago avec Dumbledore ?

J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu !


	6. Des inquiétudes

Un nouveau chapitre plus calme avec peu d'action.  
>Je remercie les gentilles personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews, j'y répondrai demain.<p>

Le plan des prochains chapitres est prêt, donc ils devraient être publiés plus rapidement.

Bonne lecture !

_Pour Poussinou qui lit mes chapitres et qui m'écoute parler de cet univers avec patience_

**Chapitre 6 : Des inquiétudes**

Dans les cachots, Severus Rogue se réveillait difficilement. Sa convocation avait duré longtemps, mais il n'avait pas eu trop d'ennuis. Il avait reçu un seul Doloris, assez puissant tout de même. Ses muscles étaient encore un peu douloureux et il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'affronter une nouvelle journée. Hier soir, après avoir renvoyé Granger, il était passé voir Albus pour faire le compte-rendu habituel.

Le directeur n'avait pas été très prolixe, il n'avait pas répondu à ses interrogations. Severus Rogue se sentait humilié. La soirée précédente lui avait démontré à quel point les deux mages les plus puissants de l'époque n'avaient pas confiance en lui. Dumbledore gardait secret le contenu des rendez-vous avez le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu-Et-Qui-L'insupportait tandis que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne se servait de lui que pour avoir des potions à l'effet redoutable. Et n'avait pas pu apprendre la date de la libération des Mangemorts.

Une soirée de perdue, se disait-il, heureusement que Granger a réussi la potion. C'est dans cet état d'esprit qu'il se leva.

Quelques étages plus haut, une jeune fille s'était levée d'excellente humeur. Dans la salle de bain, elle contempla son visage. Il était comme avant. Elle souriait en voyant son reflet dans le miroir. Elle décida d'appliquer de l'essence de Murlap sur ses blessures au ventre. Elle répéta les mêmes gestes que Rogue la veille et les cicatrices disparurent. Elle repensait à la douceur de son professeur, ses gestes n'avaient pas été secs, comme s'il avait oublié qu'elle était la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout de Poudlard. Elle prit ensuite une bonne douche et fit un effort pour se coiffer. En retrouvant son visage, elle avait envie de le mettre en valeur pour marquer la fin de cette douloureuse semaine. Elle regarda brièvement ses chaudrons et sortit sa chambre sans tarder.

Les garçons furent agréablement surpris lorsqu'Hermione entra dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondor. Elle rayonnait de joie et affichait un large sourire. Ils se précipitèrent vers elle et la serrèrent dans leurs bras

- Oh Mione, c'est formidable ! s'exclama Ron

- Tu es magnifique ! Comment as-tu fait ? s'écria Harry

- Hier Rogue m'a donné un l'essence de Murlap pour mes cicatrices. Il la préparait depuis une semaine.

- Whaou ! Pour une fois que ce bâtard fait quelque chose de bien !

-Ronald Weasley !

- En tout cas, c'est super pour toi, dit Harry avec un sourire.

Ginny sauta au cou d'Hermione en la voyant. Le petit groupe partit déjeuner en discutant.  
>Quand ils entrèrent dans la Grande Salle, Albus Dumbledore fit un sourire à la rouge et or. La jeune Gryffondor appréciait le sentiment de sécurité que dégageait le vieil homme. Il savait toujours arranger les situations délicates et trouvait presque toujours des solutions aux problèmes quitte à manœuvrer.<p>

Les cours recommencèrent lundi matin par Potions, Rogue fut affreusement méchant avec le pauvre Neville qui avait fait exploser son chaudron, malgré les conseils d'Hermione. Il avait réprimandé la jeune lionne parce qu'elle avait osé aider Londubat. Gryffondor ne perdit que 50 points pendant le cours.

Hermione avait reçu un hibou de ses parents, ils lui disaient qu'ils avaient l'intention d'aller en France pendant l'été chez une tante d'Hermione. Ils lui rapportaient aussi que de nombreux Moldus avaient disparu dans des circonstances étranges, il y avait eu assis des meurtres inexpliqués. Hermione, qui recevait _La Gazette des Sorciers_ chaque jour, avait remarqué que les attaques contre les Moldus devenaient de plus en plus fréquentes. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour ses parents. Elle décida de leur écrire pour qu'ils redoublent de prudence et pour qu'ils la préviennent s'ils remarquaient quelque chose d'anormal. Au fond d'elle, elle savait bien que les Mangemorts n'avaient pas l'habitude de prévenir avant de frapper.

Harry, lui aussi, tentait de cacher son angoisse en ouvrant chaque matin le journal. Voldemort était en train de devenir de plus en plus puissant, les rangs de Mangemorts étaient sans doute de plus en plus nombreux. Pour lui la confrontation se rapprochait et il ne se sentait pas près. Bien sûr, depuis les événements du Ministère, Lord Voldemort n'utilisait plus trop la Légimencie pour lui envoyer de fausses visions. Aussi, le jeune homme avait appris à fermer son esprit en s'entraînant avec l'aide d'Hermione. Il avait failli perdre Sirius par sa mauvaise volonté pendant les cours de Rogue, il s'était alors promis d'apprendre à bloquer les intrusions du Seigneur des Ténèbres dans son esprit. D'ailleurs, Voldemort avait de son côté décidé d'arrêter de lui envoyer de fausses visions, car en voulant tuer Sirius Black de nombreux Mangemorts avaient été enfermés à Azkaban.

Hermione attendait Ron et Harry dans la Salle Commune, une fois de plus ils s'étaient levés en retard ! Elle soupirait en regardant l'heure, il ne leur restait plus que vingt minutes avant le cours de botanique. Elle était à côté de Ginny et parlait du mariage de Bill et Fleur en juillet. Ginny proposait à Hermione d'aller acheter leur tenue ensemble au début des vacances.

Enfin, Ron arriva tout essoufflé et se servit maladroitement du lait chaud, ce qui fit grimacer les deux étudiantes. Harry arriva en suivant, il avait des cernes sous les yeux et le teint blanc.

- Salut, lança-t-il aux filles.

- Harry, tu as une mine affreuse ! s'écria Hermione

- J'ai eu une vision.

- J'ai cru que je n'arriverais jamais à le réveiller, expliqua Ron

Rogue, qui prenait le petit déjeuner dans la Grande Salle, avait remarqué que Potter avait mauavaise mine. Il a encore dû errer dans les couloirs toute la nuit, caché sous cette satanée cape d'invisibilité, pensa aussitôt le Maître des Cachots.

- Il était chez des Moldus, il les a torturés à coups de Doloris et quand il a lancé _l'Avada_, je me suis enfin réveillé. C'était comme s'il me lançait les _Doloris_, je suis épuisé ce matin, devant le froncement de sourcil d'Hermione il rajouta, j'en ai parlé à Dumbledore et il a dit que je devais continuer à m'entraîner en Occlumencie.

- Tiens, prends ça, dit Hermione en sortant une fiole de son sac.

- Merci, Hermignonne ! sourit le Survivant

- Je l'ai améliorée.

Harry but le contenu du flacon, les douleurs s'estompèrent en quelques minutes.

Severus Rogue avait vu qu'Hermione avait donné une potion à Potter. L'avait-elle volée dans sa réserve ? Non, il ne le pensait pas, le tube n'était pas comme les siens, il était plus petit. Comment avait-elle pu se procurer une potion pour Potter ? Qu'avait-elle pu lui donner ?

L'après-midi, le trio n'avait pas cours. Comme il faisait beau, Ron partit avec Ginny sur le terrain de Quidditch pour se détendre. Harry était encore fatigué après cette mauvaise nuit, il resta avec Hermione assis près du lac. Harry était plongé dans le Manuel du Prince, il étudiait des sorts de défense et des astuces pour se soigner en cas d'urgence, Hermione terminait ses exercices d'Arithmancie. Harry avait arrêté de lire depuis un moment et il restait silencieux.

- Hermione, j'aimerais tester mon Occlumencie, quand tu auras fini.

- Plus qu'une phrase, répondit la jeune lionne

Ils se levèrent et se mirent l'un en face de l'autre.

- Quand tu es prêt, tu me dis.

Rogue revenait de la forêt interdite où il avait été ramasser des ingrédients pour potions. Il avait aperçu les deux rouquins de la tribu Weasley perchés sur des balais. Il approchait de l'école quand il vit près du lac, Miss Granger qui brandissait sa baguette magique sur Harry Potter. Il s'approcha du duo et entendit :

- _Legimens_ ! lança Hermione en posant sa baguette sur la tempe du garçon.

Harry la bloqua en moins d'une minute.

- On recommence, essaie de faire plus vite. _Legimens_ !

Harry bloqua Hermione, elle ne voyait que des images floues, alors qu'elle essayait de chercher dans les souvenirs désagréables de son meilleur ami. Elle rompit le sort.

Rogue était très près d'eux, il s'était dissimulé derrière un buisson. Il voyait l'entraînement de Potter, il avait l'air d'avoir fait des progrès grâce à Miss-Je-Sais-Tout.

- Une dernière fois, si tu veux, c'est beaucoup mieux que la dernière fois Harry, l'encouragea-t-elle, je crois même que le professeur Rogue serait fier de toi.

- Je ne demande qu'à vérifier, dit d'une voix doucereuse Severus Rogue en se révélant.

- _Legimens_ !

Severus fouillait dans l'esprit d'Harry, mais comme pour Hermione, tout restait flou ou noir. Enfin, Harry l'expulsa de son esprit.

- Bien Monsieur Potter, je vois que rien ne résiste à Miss Granger, murmura l'homme en noir avec un léger sourire.

Il reporta ensuite son regard sur son propre manuel annoté qui était encore ouvert sur le sac d'Harry.

- Vous faites des progrès surprenants, Potter. 

Sans attendre il partit. Hermione et Harry étaient très surpris. Rogue se délectait de sa vision de Miss Granger. Elle était si concentrée et si gracieuse quand elle avait lancé le _Legimens_. Même si cela lui coûtait de le reconnaître, elle n'était pas qu'une horripilante Je-Sais-Tout, mais aussi une jeune fille brillante qui s'était considérablement embellie. Honteux de ses propres pensées, il se réfugia dans ses cachots et se força à renouveler le stock de l'infirmerie pour chasser le visage d'Hermione de son esprit.

Le vendredi matin, la Grande Salle était très animée. La Gazette des Sorciers était la cause de tout ce tumulte. Un gros titre indiquait :

**Evasion de Mangemorts à Azkaban la nuit dernière**

L'article expliquait qu'une quinzaine de Mangemorts s'étaient échappés de la célèbre prison et que les Aurors ne savaient pas encore comment l'évasion s'était produite.

Le trio d'or était abattu par cette mauvaise nouvelle et Rogue fulminait dans ses cachots. La journée se poursuivit dans une ambiance maussade. Harry reçut une convocation du directeur pour la soirée.

- Il veut certainement te montrer le souvenir de Slughorn, tenta Hermione

- Depuis que tu lui as donné, il aurait pu te le montrer, continua Hermione

- Oui sans doute.

Vers 22 heures Harry rentra de son entretien avec le directeur. Ron et Hermione l'attendaient dans la Salle Commune.

- Alors ? demanda aussitôt Ron

- Je pars demain après-midi avec lui pour une mission. On va aller récupérer tu-sais-quoi.

Ils discutèrent à voix basse un long moment et partirent se coucher.

_A suivre…_


	7. Le médaillon de Salazard Serpentard

Disclamer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR !

Merci à tous pour les reviews

BEA : Merci à toi et j'espère que la suite va te plaire

Eileen 19 : Merci pour la longue review ! Pas de rapprochement véritable dans ce chapitre, mais j'espère que ça va te plaire !

**Chapitre 7 :**** Le Médaillon de Salazard Serpentard**

- Ron ! Le devoir de Sortilèges ! rappela Hermione d'un ton sévère

- On pourra le faire demain, grogna le rouquin. Pas vrai, Harry ?

- Je préfère le faire maintenant parce que je ne sais pas quand je vais revenir, dit Harry, mais tu pourras le faire cet après-midi.

Hermione fit un grand sourire : au moins un des garçons avait un peu mûri ! Elle appréciait énormément Ron, il était gentil, mais son manque de maturité et de délicatesse parfois était navrant. Ils s'étaient sensiblement rapprochés ces derniers mois. A vrai dire, toute la famille Weasley et tout Poudlard s'attendaient à ce que les deux Gryffondor sortent ensemble. Pourtant, Ron et Hermione entretenaient une profonde amitié, rien de plus pour l'instant.

Ron boudait dans un coin, il n'avait pas envie de commencer ses devoir pour lundi, il lui restait encore toute l'après-midi et tout le dimanche. Il feuilletait un livre de Quidditch. Harry sortit son manuel de Sortilèges, une plume et plusieurs parchemins. Il commença à rédiger le brouillon de son devoir, mais le cœur n'y était pas. Il pensait à la mission qui l'attendait. Hermione était aussi au travail, elle faisait des exercices d'Arithmancie pour la fin de la semaine suivante, elle avait déjà terminé le travail pour le cours de Sortilèges depuis une semaine.

Ron sortit de son mutisme pour interroger Harry, il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de le faire depuis la veille.

- Au fait, Dumbledore t'a montré le souvenir de Slughorn ?

- Non pas du tout, je lui ai demandé et il a dit qu'il attendait de voir si j'étais capable de fermer mon esprit.

- Et ? demanda Hermione

- Rien de plus, je pensais qu'il me testerait, mais il n'a rien fait. Il m'a vaguement parlé de ce qu'on va faire cet après-midi. On va chercher un médaillon qui a appartenu à Salazard Serpentard. Il ne m'a pas dit combien il y en a d'autres. J'espère que tout va bien se passer.

- Il n'y a pas de raison ! Avec Dumbledore tu ne risques rien ! s'exclama Ron.

Le rouquin se décida enfin à commencer les devoirs. Le Trio partit à la bibliothèque pour faire des recherches. L'ambiance était studieuse, un peu pesante. Malgré l'apparente confiance de Ron pour la mission, les trois jeunes étudiants étaient inquiets. Dumbledore était sans conteste un des sorciers les plus puissants et il protègerait Harry des dangers, mais le spectre de Voldemort rôdait.

Albus Dumbledore contemplait avec nostalgie le parc de Poudlard depuis une fenêtre de son bureau. Il avait travaillé et rédigé des lettres durant toute la matinée. Il partit voir Minerva pour la prévenir de son dans l'après-midi. Il la trouva en train de ranger sa classe.

- Minerva, je pars avec Harry Potter cet après-midi. Je ne sais pas si nous rentrerons ce soir ou demain. Quoi qu'il arrive, je vous prie de faire confiance à Severus.

La Directrice des Gryffondor fit une grimace.

- Faites-moi confiance, Minerva. Sa loyauté n'est plus à démontrer et s'il m'arrivait quoi que ce soit, suivez ses directives. Il en va de même pour l'Ordre.

- Bien, Albus, je me fie à votre jugement. Que risquez-vous cet après-midi ?

- Je l'ignore, Minerva, la magie noire est imprévisible.

Il quitta rapidement sa collègue pour prévenir le Maître des Potions.

Quand il pénétra dans le bureau de Rogue, celui-ci était assis à son bureau et corrigeait avec rage des copies d'élèves de quatrième année. Il ne cacha pas son mécontentement en voyant Albus dans l'embrasure de la lourde porte de sa classe. Le vieux sénile allait encore lui refiler une mission désagréable.

- Severus, mon enfant.

- Albus ?

- Je m'en vais avec le jeune Potter dans l'après-midi et avant de partir j'ai quelques directives pour vous.

Rogue comprit que l'escapade du directeur devait être dangereuse car il n'avait jamais pris de telles précautions avant de partir en mission.

- Je pourrais y aller avec vous à la place de cet incapable ! vociféra le maître des cachots

- Non, mon enfant, je dois y aller avec lui. J'ai un Portoloin qui nous ramènera directement à l'infirmerie.

Rogue pestait une fois de plus d'être tenu à l'écart, il avait les sourcils froncés. Le directeur l'observait en silence, il attendait qu'il se calme pour lui parler.

- J'avoue que je ne sais pas exactement ce qui nous attend, aujourd'hui. Cela risque d'être dangereux et j'espère que nous obtiendrons un résultat. Severus, je vous remets ces quelques lettres et cette pochette.

- Albus, que puis-je faire d'autre pour vous ? demanda Rogue la gorge serrée

- Rien de plus, si ce n'est protéger les élèves de cette école. La tâche que je vous confie est grande, mon enfant, et je sais que vous serez digne d'elle.

- Merci, Albus, pour votre confiance.

Et le directeur se levait déjà pour partir. Avant de franchir la porte, il se retourna et vit le regard perdu de Rogue. Il sourit et repartit.

Rogue était totalement bouleversé par la visite de Dumbledore, il considérait cet homme comme son mentor, un peu comme le père qu'il aurait aimé avoir en enlevant les bonbons au citron. La mission était grave, il n'avait jamais pris de telles mesures. Et s'il ne revenait pas ?

Il ouvrit un tiroir de son bureau et y déposa les lettres et la pochette en velours rouge. Aucun nom n'était écrit sur les enveloppes. Il poussa le tiroir et reprit ses corrections. Trois tas de parchemins attendaient d'être couverts de remarques acerbes à l'encre rouge. En soupirant il trempa sa plume dans l'encrier et reprit son travail.

Harry avait envie de faire le tour du lac avant d'aller manger. Observer le lac le détendait quand il était angoissé. Après avoir recopié son brouillon, il entraîna ses deux meilleurs amis à l'extérieur. Le soleil brillait et donnait un éclat particulier au lac, la surface de l'eau scintillait. De nombreux étudiants étaient couchés sur l'herbe, d'autres faisaient leurs devoirs.

Ils marchèrent, puis ils s'assirent au bord de l'eau. Ils restèrent un moment silencieux à contempler ce paysage si familier. Ils avaient l'impression que rien n'avait changé depuis qu'ils étaient entrés à Poudlard. La cabane d'Hagrid était toujours la même, les rideaux à fleurs encadraient la fenêtre qui donnait sur le potager. Pourtant tout changeait si vite.

C'est avec le cœur lourd qu'ils allèrent manger dans la Grande Salle, Tous les professeurs étaient présents sauf Severus Rogue. Dumbledore entra dans la Salle, s'approcha d'Harry et lui murmura « Sois à trois heures devant mon bureau, mets des vêtements chauds ».

Le visage du Survivant se contracta, Hermione tenta un sourire crispé et Ron s'empressa de l'imiter.

- Harry mange un peu, conseilla Hermione

Au cours du repas, les trois amis se détendirent en écoutant les plaisanteries de Seamus et de Neville. Cela leur faisait du bien d'oublier un instant leurs problèmes. Après le repas, ils regagnèrent leur Salle Commune. Harry monta au dortoir pour se préparer, dans son sac il mit la cape d'invisibilité, un peu de nourriture et de l'eau. Quand il retrouva Ron et Hermione, la jeune fille lui donna quelques fioles.

- Je t'ai préparé de la Potion contre le Doloris, une contre la douleur et un peu de Polynectar, il est prêt depuis hier soir.

- Merci Mione, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi !

L'heure de partir approchait, Hermione serra Harry dans ses bras en lui rappelant pour la énième fois d'être prudent. Ron aussi était très ému, ses yeux brillaient comme s'il allait verser quelques larmes. Il le prit maladroitement dans ses bras pour l'encourager.

Hermione et Ron accompagnèrent Harry jusque devant le bureau du Directeur. Ils étaient en avance, le brun trépignait d'impatience. A trois heures, la gargouille se déplaça pour laisser sortir le vieil homme. Il salua le rouquin et la jeune fille et s'éloigna avec Harry.

Les deux amis retournèrent dans leur Salle Commune, Hermione étudia les Runes pendant un long moment. Ron était sans doute très perturbé par le départ d'Harry parce qu'il était en train de rédiger un parchemin pour le cours de Métamorphose. La rouge et or le remarqua, mais elle se retint de le faire remarquer. Après avoir travaillé, ils retournèrent dans le parc. Ils errèrent sans but et se retrouvèrent finalement devant le lac, comme dans la matinée. Ils ne se parlaient pas, ils n'avaient pas besoin d'énoncer leurs inquiétudes pour que l'autre les connaisse.

Sur le chemin du retour, Ron glissa sa main dans celle d'Hermione. Elle sursauta, troublée par ce contact, mais elle ne retira sa main. Ils retournèrent ainsi vers le château. Dans le hall, ils rompirent le contact et ils virent Ginny se diriger vers eux.

- Où étiez-vous ? Vous avez vu Harry ?

- Nous étions dans le par cet Harry est parti avec Dumbledore.

Devant l'air surpris de Ginny, Hermione précisa à voix basse: « Pour récupérer peut-être un Horcruxe ».

En bavardant, ils étaient arrivés devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame. « Lionceau » dit Ron pour ouvrir le passage. Ils s'assirent près de la cheminée pour faire une partie de Bataille Explosive avant le repas. Le jeu avait réussi à les divertir un peu.

Severus Rogue avait passé une mauvaise journée après la visite du directeur. Il avait eu beaucoup de mal à se concentrer pour lire le tas d'inepties qu'il avait à corriger. Cela lui avait pris la journée, il n'avait même pas eu le temps de lire ou de préparer des potions pour l'infirmerie.

Ce samedi soir, il décida de prendre le dîner dans la Grande Salle, sans doute pour se divertir.

Il vit immédiatement les mines déconfites de Ronald Weasley et d'Hermione Granger. La dernière Weasley n'avait pas fière allure non plus. Il la soupçonnait d'être amoureuse du Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu. A la table des professeurs, le tableau n'était pas plus réjouissant. Minerva McGonagall avait l'air très contrarié. Rogue s'assit à côté de la Directrice des Gryffondor.

- J'espère qu'il va revenir, Severus, murmura la vieille sorcière

- Mais oui, Minerva, il est un sorcier très puissant, dit Rogue en essayant de se convaincre.

Il le cachait bien, mais il était aussi inquiet que sa collègue. Le repas lui sembla durer une éternité. Il attendait que les trois Gryffondor partent pour retourner dans ses appartements. Il observait discrètement Hermione, ses cheveux paraissaient encore plus ébouriffés que d'habitude. Elle le regarda avant de se lever et lui adressa un petit sourire discret. Rogue y répondit en inclinant doucement la tête. Elle était devenue moins insupportable à ses yeux.

La soirée promettait d'être longue, autant pour Rogue, que pour les rouge et or.

Ron et Hermione jouèrent aux échecs pendant que Ginny lisait _Sorcière Hebdo_. Vers minuit, la rouquine partit se coucher Hermione et Ron restèrent près de la cheminée à jouer pour faire passer le temps. Ils voulaient veiller pour voir Harry s'il rentrait ce soir-là. La salle commune était déserte, on entendait seulement les conseils des pions de l'échiquier.

Rogue était dans l'infirmerie depuis onze heures, il guettait le retour de Potter et de Dumbledore.

- Severus, vous pouvez aller dans vos appartements si vous voulez, je vous appellerai dès qu'ils arriveront.

- Non, je reste Poppy.  
>Il était assis dans un fauteuil près d'une fenêtre. Il s'efforçait de lire un énorme grimoire, mais ses pensées perturbaient sa lecture. Depuis une heure il lisait et relisait le même paragraphe, sans avancer.<p>

On entendit un choc. Harry et Albus Dumbledore venaient de s'écraser sur le sol de l'infirmerie.

- Madame Pomfresh ! appela le jeune sorcier

Rogue se précipita vers le directeur. Il délirait et avait du mal à respirer. Severus le lévita vers un lit et Madame Pomfresh appliqua des sorts de diagnostic.

Rogue interrogeait Harry à propos de la potion que le directeur avait ingurgitée. Il ne la connaissait pas, c'était de la magie noire sans aucun doute. Dumbledore n'était pas empoisonné d'après la médicomage. Le sorcier était subitement tombé dans un coma magique et paradoxalement son état s'était stabilisé et amélioré.

Poppy Pomfresh examina ensuite Harry, il n'était pas blessé, il n'avait que quelques égratignures.

- Demain, il se réveillera et il ira bien, Monsieur Potter, assura Madame Pomfresh

Rogue était sceptique, tandis qu'Harry poussait un soupir de soulagement.

- Potter, allez-vous coucher. Vous viendrez le voir demain matin.

A suivre…

PS : Une review fait toujours plaisir…


	8. Une alliance

Nouveau chapitre en avance !

Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR (quelques emprunts au tome 7).

Merci à ceux qui prennent le temps de laisser des commentaires.

Eiweane : la suite aujourd'hui ! Au menu des révélations et une nouvelle complicité ! J'espère que ça va te plaire :)

Eileen19 : Petit rapprochement dans ce chapitre d'Hermione avec Severus, mais aussi du trio avec Severus. Je ne t'en dis pas plus pour ne pas gâcher le suspense ! J'espère que la suite te plaira davantage :D

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 8 : Une alliance**

Severus Rogue, comme le trois Gryffondor dormit peu après les événements de la veille. Poppy l'avait congédié rapidement, lui assurant qu'il ne pouvait rien faire de plus, le directeur devait se reposer. C'était un comble pour lui, il avait renvoyé Potter de l'infirmerie avant de se faire mettre dehors par la Médicomage ! Après une longue douche il entra dans son bureau, s'assit et pinça l'arrête de son nez. C'était ce qu'il faisait toujours quand il était anxieux ou lorsqu'il avait un problème. Il repensa à la visite de Dumbledore et à la pochette qu'il lui avait remise. Il ouvrit le tiroir pour la sortir et il prit les deux lettres.

Il remarqua aussitôt que les enveloppes n'étaient plus vierges. Il lut « Severus » sur la première et sur la seconde « Harry ». Sans plus attendre, il décacheta la lettre.

_Severus,_

_Si vous lisez cette lettre, c'est que je ne suis plus en état de m'exercer mes fonctions. Nous vivons une période trouble, l'école est en permanence menacée ainsi que la vie des élèves. Si je ne suis pas décédé, je souhaite que vous cachiez mon état à la communauté sorcière, surtout au Ministère. Pour cela, je ne doute pas que trois élèves, particulièrement rusés et ingénieux, sauront vous prêter main forte et je vous incite à leur faire confiance._

_Je sais également que les relations entre Harry et vous sont tendues, j'espère que vous saurez dépasser les incidents passés. Prouvez-lui votre loyauté, il doit avoir confiance en vous, pour mener à bien sa mission. Je vous imagine déjà en train de grimacer, mais cela est absolument nécessaire._

_Je vous remets un souvenir pour Harry, je souhaite qu'il le découvre quand il le voudra, s'il maîtrise l'Occlumencie. Il vous en parlera s'il le veut. _

_Dans la pochette en velours, vous trouverez __le vif d'or qu'il a attrapé lors de son premier match de Quidditch à Poudlard,__en rappel des récompenses de la persévérance et de l'habileté__.__ Je donne mon Déluminateur à Ronald Weasley dans l'espoir qu'il pense à moi quand il l'utilisera. Je laisse à Miss Hermione Granger mon exemplaire des « Contes de Beedle la barde » dans l'espoir qu'elle le trouvera amusant et instructif._

_Severus, mon enfant, je vous demande de me pardonner. Je sais que la tâche que je vous confie est bien lourde pour un seul homme. Voyez-y toute la confiance que j'ai en vous._

_Albus._

Le directeur le connaissait si bien ! Il lisant qu'il devrait montrer sa loyauté à Potter, il avait fait un rictus de dégoût. Il était catastrophé en lisant cette lettre. Il avait la certitude qu'on avait un problème majeur avec le directeur, il n'allait sans doute pas se rétablir rapidement ou pire, il n'allait pas se réveiller. Albus avait pensé à tout, comme toujours, en cachant son absence, le Seigneur des Ténèbres, il ne penserait pas à attaquer l'école, ni à s'en prendre à Potter. Mais comment allait-il cacher cette situation ? Le vieux citronné avait vraiment perdu la raison ! Quant à Potter à ses petits copains, ils ne lui seraient d'aucune utilité.

Il grogna en pensant qu'il allait devoir supporter la présence de ces trois cornichons.

Harry était parti à l'infirmerie avant le petit déjeuner, il devait rejoindre ensuite Ron et Hermione dans la Grande Salle.

- Entrez, Monsieur Potter, dit la Médicomage

Harry entra dans une petite pièce qu'il ne connaissait pas encore. Le directeur était allongé dans un lit et respirait doucement.

- Comment va-t-il ? demanda Rogue qui venait d'entrer dans l'infirmerie

Harry se retourna, il n'avait pas entendu le Maître des Cachots entrer.

- Etat stationnaire, tout est normal, sauf qu'il est encore dans un coma profond. Il devrait être réveillé car il ne souffre d'aucune lésion.

- Je m'en doutais, dit lentement Rogue

- Et c'est tout ce que ça vous fait ? s'énerva Harry

- Sur un autre ton Potter, siffla Rogue, il m'a laissé des lettres hier dans la matinée et il n'y avait rien d'écrit sur les enveloppes jusqu'à présent. J'ai lu celle qui m'était adressée, il y en a une autre pour vous. Après le déjeuner passez dans mon appartement avec Weasley et Granger.

- Bien, professeur.

Harry se dépêcha d'aller dans la Grande Salle pour le petit-déjeuner. Minerva McGonagall fut soulagée en voyant le jeune homme, Albus avait été très inquiétant la veille.

Hermione et Ron le pressèrent de questions. Il les informa de l'état du directeur avec discrétion et leur annonça qu'ils devaient aller dans le bureau de Rogue en suivant. Il leur parla de la lettre de Dumbledore, il mourrait d'impatience de la lire.

- Entrez ! s'écria Rogue

Les trois adolescents pénétrèrent avec timidité dans l'antre de Rogue. Hermione fut la dernière à entrer dans la pièce. Elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de parler à son professeur depuis le soir où il lui avait appliqué avec douceur l'essence de Murlap, elle fit un petit sourire. Mais Rogue vit le sourire et cela le fâcha immédiatement.

- Miss, vous trouvez quelque chose de dôle ?

- Non, Professeur, veuillez m'excuser, balbutia Hermione.

Trois fauteuils se trouvaient en face du bureau du professeur, ils étaient spécialement installés pour l'occasion. Severus Rogue leur ordonna de s'asseoir d'un geste de la main. Lui-même s'assit confortablement derrière son bureau.

- Bien, Monsieur Potter a dû vous expliquer la situation. Le Professeur Dumbledore m'a confié quelques objets pour vous trois avant de partir. Je devais vous les remettre en cas de problème. Potter, une lettre pour vous.

_Harry,_

_Si le Professeur Rogue te remet cette lettre, c'est que je ne suis plus là pour t'aider. Severus te fera lire la lettre qui lui est adressée et tu comprendras les tâches que je lui confie. _

_Je te demande, une fois de plus, de lui faire confiance et d'oublier un instant vos querelles. Severus est pratiquement le seul homme qui a toute ma confiance, il est de notre côté, il est un homme profondément bon, même s'il refuse de l'admettre._

_Je lui ai donné un souvenir, celui que tu as habilement obtenu du Professeur Slughorn. Tu pourras le visionner quand tu le souhaiteras. Avant de le voir, il faudra que tu saches fermer ton esprit. Je ne te l'ai pas montré avant pour te préserver. Je te laisse décider si tu veux mettre Severus dans la confidence pour les Horcruxes, pour l'instant il ignore tout. _

_Harry, l'épée de Godric Gryffondor sera une alliée précieuse pour la victoire, mais je ne peux te la donner. _

_N'oublie pas que ton plus grand pouvoir est ta capacité à aimer. Pardonne au vieil homme que je suis de t'abandonner dans un tel moment._

_Albus Dumbledore_

Harry était partagé entre une profonde tristesse et une colère soudaine. Il perdait aujourd'hui le soutien de Dumbledore, alors qu'il en avait le plus besoin. Il ne savait pas si le vieux mage se réveillerait un jour et tout cela était franchement inquiétant. Et d'un autre côté, Dumbledore lui demandait d'avoir une confiance presque aveugle en l'homme qu'il détestait le plus. Ce fut Hermione qui le tira de ses réflexions :

- Alors ? demanda-t-elle ne supportant plus d'attendre

- Tenez, lisez, dit-il d'une voix lasse en tendant le parchemin à ses amis.

Tandis qu'Hermione, puis Ron, lisaient la lettre du directeur, Severus Rogue défaisait la cordelette dorée qui fermait la pochette en velours. Il sortit d'abord un étui noir en soie qui contenait le vif d'or pour Harry. Le Survivant le prit dans sa main, mais rien ne se passait. Normalement le vif d'or aurait dû s'ouvrir. Puis il tendit à Ron le Déluminateur, avec lequel le rouquin éteignit toute les lumières de la pièce. Enfin, il donna le vieux livre pour enfants à Hermione. Les Gryffondors ne comprenaient pas la signification de ces objets. Harry demanda à Rogue sa lettre. Il la lut et quand il fut arrivé à la fin, il murmura pour lui « mais il est fou ! ». Ron arracha la lettre des mains de son meilleur ami. Les trois élèves étaient ahuris en lisant que Dumbledore ne voulait pas que son absence se remarque et qu'ils devaient coopérer avec Rogue.

Rogue ricana en voyant l'expression du visage des trois lions.

- Professeur, vous vous doutez bien que je n'ai aucune raison de vous faire confiance, attaqua le brun, et que je ne vais pas croire Dumbledore sur parole.

- Potter, pourquoi ne pouvez-vous pas vous contenter comme tout le monde d'obéir sans poser de questions ? grogna Rogue.

- Je veux des preuves.

Rogue ne répondait pas, son regard se posait tout à tour sur Potter, Weasley et Granger. Weasley ne s'était pas remis de la lecture des deux lettres et Granger affichait un sourire qui se voulait rassurant. Il soupira de désespoir, il ne voulait pas abandonner son masque devant eux, mais il allait être obligé de le faire sinon Potter ne le laisserait jamais tranquille.

- C'est d'accord. Je dois quand même vérifier votre niveau en Occlumencie avant de compromettre ma couverture.

Harry s'était levé. Il appliquait les conseils d'Hermione et préparait son bouclier.

- _Legimens !_ lança Rogue

Severus ne voyait rien. Potter était devenu fort, Granger à tous les coups ! Harry n'avait pas de mal à repousser Rogue, son esprit s'était renforcé à force de s'entraîner avec Hermione. Rogue essayait toujours de pénétrer dans son esprit, alors il voulut l'expulser et y mit toute son énergie.

Il était à côté d'un petit garçon aux cheveux gras, qui pleurait près du corps inanimé d'une femme aux cheveux d'ébène. L'image changea. Il voyait un Severus Rogue plus âgé, agenouillé aux pieds de Voldemort. Le mage noir tenait sa baguette sur le bras du jeune homme en prononçant une incantation, la Marque des Ténèbres se dessinait peu à peu.

La connexion fut brusquement coupée par Rogue qui expulsa Harry hors de sa tête. Les deux hommes se dévisagèrent longuement. Le visage de Rogue était sévère, il était visiblement contrarié à cause de ce qu'Harry avait vu

- Vous avez fait des progrès Potter, avoua Rogue, mais pas un mot de ce que vous avez vu, gronda-t-il, je ne pourrai pas vous empêcher de répéter ce que vous avez vu à Granger et Weasley.

Il sortit sa pensine avec un rictus, posa sa baguette sur sa tempe et en sortit un filament argenté. Il le mit dans la vasque de pierre.

- Allez-y.

Harry plongea la tête dans la Pensine, il vit Rogue jeune qui jouait avec une petite fille rousse aux yeux verts. Ensuite il visionna la répartition de son professeur et celle de sa mère. Une autre scène montrait la tristesse de Rogue lorsque Lily était avec James Potter. Après il vit Rogue à genoux rapportant la prophétie à Dumbledore, et le suppliant d'aider la famille Potter pour Lily. Une scène montrait Rogue qui serrait dans ses bras le corps sans vie de Lily Potter-Evans en pleurant. La dernière scène se déroulait dans le bureau du directeur et Rogue promettait de protéger Harry par amour pour Lily.

Harry ressortit de la Pensine ébranlé. Il était livide, c'est en tremblant qu'il retourna s'asseoir.

- Harry, ça va ? s'inquiéta Ron

- Oui, je crois.  
>Sa voix chevrotait, deux petites larmes s'échappaient de ses yeux. Rogue et sa mère, il n'en revenait pas. A présent, il comprenait mieux la haine de Rogue envers lui. Il était le portrait craché de son père, sauf les yeux. Il n'était plus surpris en pensant au Patronus de son professeur. Une biche, comme sa mère, par amour pour elle. La loyauté de Rogue ne faisait plus aucun doute.<p>

Rogue observait attentivement le Survivant, il fixait les prunelles vertes du fils de Lily qui exprimaient tant de douleur. Il sortit une fiole d'un tiroir de son bureau et la tendit au garçon.

- Potion calmante, Monsieur Potter.

Il la but comme un automate, sans se rendre compte de ses gestes. La potion le réchauffait, il se sentait mieux, beaucoup plus détendu.

- Merci, professeur, murmura-t-il avant de rajouter plus bas, pour tout.

Severus Rogue voyait désormais de la confiance dans le regard émeraude, il savait aussi qu'il ne répèterait rien à personne. Le secret serait bien gardé.

- Monsieur, pouvez-vous me remontrer votre Patronus ? demanda le rouge et or

_Spero patronum ! _

Une biche argentée bondit, elle gambada autour de Severus et d'Harry sous les yeux ébahis des deux autres élèves. Elle les regarda avant de disparaître. Le maître des cachots avait les yeux brillants, il ne savait pas comment il arrivait à retenir ses larmes et à ne pas perdre la face. En réalité il n'y arrivait plus, son masque s'était fendillé et une larme silencieuse roulait sur sa joue.

Hermione, armée d'un courage qu'elle ne se connaissait pas, se leva et s'avança vers Rogue. Elle lui prit doucement la main, Severus ne la retira pas. Cette paume chaude lui faisait du bien, ce contact était si doux. Hermione effaça avec sa main libre les larmes qui ruisselaient sur le visage de l'homme. Il leva enfin les yeux vers elle. Il s'attendait à un regard plein de pitié. Non, la jeune lionne le regardait avec une tendresse infinie, une tendresse dont il n'avait jamais fait l'objet depuis la mort de Lily. Severus pressa doucement la main d'Hermione. La rouge et or serra à son tour la main de l'homme qui s'était apaisé.

Voyant qu'il était calme, elle retira sa main et retourna s'asseoir. Ron était auprès d'Harry, il lui tapotait gentiment le dos en lui demandant « ça va aller, mon frère ? ».

Quand tout le monde eut retrouvé ses esprits, Harry reprit la parole.

- Ron, Mione, le professeur Rogue m'a montré quelques souvenirs. Il est de notre côté, nous pouvons en être certains. Professeur, je crois que dois leur rapporter quelques éléments pour qu'ils comprennent, dit-il en se tournant vers Rogue.

Le maître des cachots hocha la tête et Harry résuma ce qu'il avait vu dans la Pensine. Ron avait des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, Hermione avait le teint plus rose en entendant les amours de son professeur. Elle sentait son cœur déborder d'une affection nouvelle pour cet homme en qui elle avait toujours eu confiance.

- Monsieur, puis-je avoir le souvenir du Professeur Slughorn ?

Pour la deuxième fois de la matinée, Harry plongea dans la Pensine. Hermione et Ron attendaient avec impatience qu'Harry leur rapporte le vrai souvenir, cela faisait des semaines qu'ils attendaient de découvrir le nombre d'Horcruxes. Après un moment, qui leur parut interminable, Harry ressortit de la vasque.

- Il en a fait 7.

- Par Merlin ! s'écria Ron

Rogue ne comprenait pas la déception de ces élèves, il ne comprenait rien du tout. Il se racla la gorge pour se faire remarquer.

- Vous croyez qu'on peut lui dire ? demanda Harry

- Oui, répondirent Ron et Hermione à l'unisson

- Le professeur Dumbledore a engagé le Professeur Slughorn cette année parce qu'il avait besoin d'un de ses souvenirs. Il m'a chargé de l'obtenir. Lors du premier cours de potion j'ai réussi parfaitement un Philtre de Mort Vivante, grâce aux conseils sur votre manuel de potions.

Rogue fit un petit sourire devant l'air gêné d'Harry.

- Vous pouvez le garder, si vous voulez

- Merci. J'ai ainsi obtenu un flacon de Felix Felicis. Dans l'année, j'ai pensé à utiliser cette potion pour obtenir le souvenir, pour « aider un peu les circonstances », comme dit Hermione. Il m'a offert le vrai souvenir et non le souvenir falsifié qu'il avait donné au directeur. Dumbledore soupçonnait Tom Jedusor d'avoir créé des Horcruxes pour rendre son âme immortelle. Grâce à Slughorn, on sait qu'il a créé sept Horcruxes, dont un morceau d'âme qui est dans son corps. Pour le moment, j'ai détruit le journal de Jedusor dans la Chambre des Secrets en deuxième année et le directeur a détruit la Bague des Gaunt. Hier nous en avons récupéré un dans une grotte, il s'agit du Médaillon de Serpentard, dit-il en sortant le médaillon de sa poche.

- Et les autres ? demanda Rogue

- Aucune idée, avoua le Survivant, et nous ne savons pas comment les détruire.

Quel vieux fou ! Quel inconscient ! Jeter des enfants dans une telle mission ! fulminait Rogue

C'était quasiment impossible, se désespérait-il. Il savait enfin ce que le directeur lui cachait depuis des mois. Le directeur avait failli perdre une main en détruisant un de ces satanés Horcruxes, comment pourraient-ils en détruire quatre autres ?

- Professeur, j'ai aussi la baguette du directeur, je pense qu'il faut la mettre en sécurité, dit Harry en posant l'objet sur le bureau.

- Comment allons-nous cacher l'état de Dumbledore, interrogea Ron

- Monsieur Weasley, c'est une excellente question, à laquelle je n'ai pas de réponse. Le directeur a perdu la raison, il vous laisse une mission sans la moindre indication. Il vous donne des objets dont je ne vois pas l'utilité. C'est encore ce foutu goût pour les énigmes ! lança Rogue.

Personne n'avait jamais vu Rogue jurer de la sorte, il fallait reconnaître que la situation était particulièrement désespérante.

- Le directeur n'est pas trop présent dans l'école cette année, et il ne reste qu'un mois de cours, cela devrait être faisable, murmura Severus.

- Mais comment ? demanda Hermione

- Miss-Je-Sais-Tout n'a pas de réponse ? lança le Maître des Cachots avec une pointe de sarcasme

- Il faudrait juste le remplacer de temps en temps, proposa Ron, et personne ne se rendrait compte de rien.

Soudain le regard d'Hermione pétilla d'ingéniosité : « J'ai une idée ! » s'écria-t-elle

Les trois hommes relevèrent la tête, médusés.

_A suivre…_

Mais quelle est l'idée d'Hermione ? Celui ou celle qui trouvera, pourra lire le chapitre 9 en avance! :)


	9. Dans la peau d'Albus Dumbledore

Chers fidèles lecteurs, un nouveau chapitre!

Je vous remercie pour les reviews laissées, ça m'a fait très plaisir! Il s'agissait bien du Polynectar, dans certains chapitres ont pouvait voir Hermione faire des potions dans sa chambre. Et le Polynectar était près depuis peu de jours.

Ceux qui ont découvert le plan d'Hermione ont pu lire le chapitre en avance. Je l'ai envoyé à ceux qui avaient laissé une review en étant connecté. J'ai réalisé une connexion avec eux et ils ont fait une connexion avec moi, puis ils ont récupéré le fichier à Doc X, puis Inbox. Certains n'ont pas fait la connexion ( Flaye's, Hermione Jane Rogue, Leniewolf, Miss Snape Malfoy, Ste7851 et vendredi13) donc je n'ai pas pu leur envoyer le chapitre, donc pour les dédommager je leur propose de leur envoyer le chap 10 en avance, s'ils font la connexion bien sûr. Si vous ne savez pas comment faire envoyez-moi un message :)

Quant à ceux qui ont trouvé l'idée d'Hermione et qui n'ont pas de compte, s'ils créent un compte ou s'il m'envoient un msg avec leur mail je pourrai leur faire lire un chapitre en avance.

Noumea: J'ai vu que tu n'avais pas ouvert le msg ni le fichier texte :(

Clo28: Pour les couples, j'hésite bcp en fait. Surtout pour Harry.

J'avais pensé à GW/DM

Neville/Luna (trop originale à mon avis pour aller avec qqn d'autre

Ron/ Lavande ou Ron/Pansy

Harry/ Ginny (ms trop banal à mon avis) Pansy ou Harry/ Katy Bell ou Harry / Drago

En gros je ne sais pas du tout... Toutes les suggestions et propositions sont les bienvenues!

Eileen19: En ce qui concerne Lily et Severus, je crois que Severus va avoir besoin de temps pour se rendre compte de ses sentiments pour Hermione et de temps aussi pour se libérer de Lily. Mais Hermione n'est pas Gryffondor pour rien!

Comme tu le verras à la fin, j'ai modifié la conclusion du chapitre, j'espère que ça te plaira. Je n'ai pas trop développé parce que je pense faire commencer le chapitre suivant sur les réactions de Sev. Je serai ravie de te faire lire un chap en avance à l'occasion car tes conseils sont précieux et j'aimerais bien avoir ton avis sur certains idées :D

Je finis le blabla du jour en vous rappelant que rien ne m'appartient, tout est à la formidable JKR sauf cette petite histoire qui vous distraira, je l'espère

Place à la lecture ! :)

**Chapitre 9 :**** Dans la peau d'Albus Dumbledore**

- Du Polynectar ! s'écria Hermione

- Tu es un génie ! s'exclama le rouquin avec un grand sourire

Harry lâcha un soupir de soulagement, tandis que Rogue fit son rictus habituel.

- Miss Granger, dit-il d'un ton doucereux, dois-je vous rappeler qu'il faut un mois pour préparer du Polynectar ? Et je n'ai pas assez de potion en réserve.

- Ce n'est pas un problème, Professeur, répondit gaiment Hermione.

Rogue était stupéfiait, mais il le cacha de son mieux. Nom d'un Sombral ! Cette fille avait toujours une réponse à tout ! Il ne trouva rien à répondre. D'habitude, c'était lui qui reprochait aux autres leur manque d'éloquence. Là, c'était une petite Gryffondor qui l'avait rendu muet. Elle affichait un air triomphant en affirmant que ce n'était pas un problème. Avait-elle, elle aussi, abusé de bonbons au citron ? Une chose était certaine : elle avait totalement perdu la raison, sucreries citronnées ou pas.

Devant l'absence de réaction de l'homme en noir, elle expliqua :

- J'ai du Polynectar.

- C'est vrai, s'exclama Harry, tu m'en as donné une fiole l'autre jour !

- Exact, confirma Rogue.  
>Les trois Gryffondor se regardèrent avec interrogation. Rogue s'était-il mis à délirer ?<p>

- Mais la potion était ratée de toute évidence, poursuivit-il avait un sourire carnassier, puisque vous avez conservé votre apparence.

Hermione ne comprenait pas de quoi parlait son Professeur, son cerveau cherchait une explication aux élucubrations de l'homme, mais n'en trouvait pas.

- Je n'ai pas pris de Polynectar, affirma fermement le Survivant.

- Potter ne me prenez pas pour un Troll des montagnes ! s'énerva Rogue, Que contenait le flacon que Miss Granger a sorti de sa besace l'autre matin, durant le petit déjeuner et que vous avez vidé ?

- Autre chose, s'empressa de répondre Hermione.

Il n'était pas question que Rogue apprenne ses petites activités dans sa chambre de Préfète, ni qu'il découvre l'existence d'une potion Anti-Doloris expérimentale. Elle se doutait qu'elle avait répondu trop vite pour éviter les soupçons de son professeur. Severus avait tout de suite compris qu'elle cachait quelque chose. Il l'apprendrait de toute façon. Peut-être qu'une petite vite improvisée dans la chambre de la Préfète répondrait à ses interrogations ? Oui, il y songeait, mais que dirait Minerva si elle apprenait ses méthodes ? Peu importe il saurait.

- Quelle quantité de Polynectar avez-vous ?

- Un chaudron entier.

Il était abasourdi par sa réponse, elle l'impressionnait. Evidemment, il n'allait pas le reconnaître. Mais elle était délicieusement surprenante. Pendant son temps libre, elle devait fabriquer des potions. Que cachait-elle d'autre ? Pourquoi les fabriquait-elle ? Il brûlait de poser toutes ces questions. Estimant qu'il s'était montré assez faible pour la journée, elles ne franchirent pas la barrière de ses lèvres. Malgré ses émotions, son masque était parfaitement resté en place.

- Je refuse de boire une potion que je n'ai pas préparée moi-même ! s'insurgea le Maître des Potions

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. Finalement Rogue n'était peut-être pas plus mature qu'Harry et Ron, c'était désespérant.

- Je n'ai que faire de vos caprices ! On dirait un enfant de quatre ans ! rugit Hermione, mon Polynectar est parfait ! dit-elle en insistant sur le possessif.

- Tout comme vous êtes une parfaite Je-Sais-Tout ! siffla l'homme

Ron décida d'intervenir avant qu'Hermione ne se fasse renvoyer. Il n'avait jamais vu sa meilleure amie agir ainsi, elle respectait toujours toutes les règles et n'aurait jamais manqué de respect à un professeur, encore moins à Rogue.

- Professeur, examinez au moins la potion, supplia le rouquin.

- Soit, claqua Rogue.

Hermione, oubliant instantanément sa colère, courut vers son sac de classe. Elle le posa sans ménagement sur le bureau de son professeur pour sortir une trousse. Comme elle ne trouvait pas ce qu'elle cherchait et pour ne pas faire attendre, elle renversa le contenu de la trousse sur le bureau de Rogue. Des fioles roulèrent, elle les rattrapa habilement et les rapprocha d'elle. Elle trouva enfin un flacon de Polynectar et le tendit à son professeur qui l'accepta sans un mot.

Il examina longuement la couleur, la texture, la consistance et l'odeur de la potion. Au fur et à mesure, le sourire radieux d'Hermione se fanait. Il n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'accepter, la potion était parfaite, aussi bien réussie que s'il l'avait préparée. Se métamorphoser en vieux fou lui donnait envie de vomir, il allait devoir feindre joie et bonne humeur.

- La potion est convenable, dit-il avec un apparent dédain.

Hermione se dépêcha de ranger les autres fioles pour cacher sa déception. Elle était déçue qu'il juge son travail seulement « convenable ».

Ensuite, Ron demanda à Rogue ce qu'il allait se passer pour le Directeur. Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée, le directeur avait bu une potion qu'il ne connaissait pas. Cela demanderait très certainement beaucoup de temps avant de l'identifier. La description de Potter était précise, alors il y avait de l'espoir. Mais il ne savait pas quels étaient les effets du breuvage à long terme.

- Il va falloir faire des recherches, conclut-il.

Hermione se proposa immédiatement de consulter les livres de la bibliothèque, Ron grogna à l'idée d'être enfermé dans la bibliothèque pour feuilleter des manuels poussiéreux.

- Plus on sera nombreux à chercher, plus on trouvera vite, dit Hermione d'un ton moralisateur.

Rogue fit rapidement le calcul. Avec l'aide de ces Gryffondor, il irait peut-être plus vite. Sans attendre il signa un accès illimité à la réserve de la bibliothèque pour les trois étudiants. La rouge et or rangea délicatement le parchemin. Elle n'avait jamais eu un tel privilège, c'était comme si on annonçait à un enfant que c'était Noel avant l'heure.

- Pour ma part, je vais faire des recherches dans ma bibliothèque personnelle. Si vous avez la moindre piste et même si elle vous semble incongrue, prévenez-moi aussitôt.

Après de multiples délibérations, ils décidèrent de prévenir le Professeur McGonagall, Lupin et les parents Weasley. Rogue leur promit une mort lente et douloureuse s'ils révélaient le secret à quelqu'un d'autre. C'était absolument nécessaire s'ils voulaient garder le secret.

Quand ils sortirent du bureau de Rogue, c'était déjà l'heure du déjeuner. Ils avaient passé la matinée avec lui à parler, à prendre des décisions et à s'associer. Si un jour on avait dit aux trois lions qu'ils passeraient une matinée en compagnie de la chauve-souris des cachots sans se disputer, ils auraient envoyé la personne se faire soigner à Sainte-Mangouste.

Ils avaient découvert un nouveau Severus Rogue, plus humain que le sale bâtard de Serpentard. C'était un homme qui les avait émus. Il s'était laissé approcher par Hermione, il avait accepté son aide. Elle était heureuse, c'était la première fois, en six années d'études à Poudlard, qu'il reconnaissait sa valeur. Evidemment il n'avait pas oublié son ton sec et cassant, mais, sans son masque, il était si différent. Pour Harry et Ron s'était aussi un soulagement. Rogue les aiderait sans doute autant que Dumbledore, en tout cas il ferait tout son possible.

De son côté, Rogue ne prit pas le repas dans la grande Salle. Il convoqua la directrice de Gryffondor, Lupin et les Weasley. Il leur expliqua l'état de Dumbledore en ne mentionnant pas la recherche des Horcruxes. Ensuite il leur montra les lettres. Severus exposa le plan d'Hermione et s'attendit à des refus. Il savait qu'aucun sorcier, sauf Dumbledore, ne lui faisait confiance.

- J'ai confiance en vous Severus, dit Minerva d'une voix forte, je me doutais que la mission ne se déroulerait pas comme prévu.

- Vous essayez de faire de la concurrence à Trelawney ? dit-il avec sarcasme.

- Non. Albus est venu me voir hier matin avant de partir.

Sans difficulté, Arthur et Molly approuvèrent le plan, Lupin lui proposa même son aide.

Après cette longue discussion ils allèrent à l'infirmerie voir le directeur. Ils décidèrent de le placer dans une chambre spéciale de l'infirmerie. Sur la porte ils jetèrent un charme pour que seules les personnes dans la confidence puissent voir la porte. Albus Dumbledore était ainsi en sécurité.

Lorsque tous furent partis, Severus retourna dans les cachots pour commencer les recherches. Il feuilleta deux énormes ouvrages dans l'après-midi sans trouver aucune piste.

Les Gryffondor avaient eux aussi passé l'après-midi à fouiller des manuels. Ils avaient trouvé des potions de magie noire totalement effrayantes. Une par exemple, obligeait la personne qui l'avait bue à revoir en boucle un souvenir horrible jusqu'à ce qu'elle se suicide. Malgré tous leurs efforts, ils ne trouvèrent rien.

Le Trio d'Or était assis dans la Grande Salle. Ron dévorait une cuisse de poulet et parlait la bouche pleine, ce qui écœura Hermione. Harry écoutait Neville parler du dernier cours de Botanique et tentait de cacher son désintérêt en regardant discrètement les autres tables. Il remarqua que Drago Malfoy n'était pas avec ses deux gorilles. Hermione et Ginny parlaient du mariage de Bill et Fleur pendant les vacances.

Severus Rogue était un peu anxieux. Il se regarda encore une fois dans le miroir de sa salle de bain et essaya de faire un sourire énigmatique crédible. Il avala une gorgée du Polynectar d'Hermione, le goût était infect. Il vit une longue barbe blanche qui poussait, ses yeux onyx devenaient bleus et sa peau se flétrissait.

- Par Merlin, ça tombe de partout, murmura-t-il avec dégoût.

Il passa une robe bleu ciel qu'il avait été prendre dans les appartements du directeur dans l'après-midi. Sa vue avait considérablement diminué, il prit les lunettes d'Albus. Il rangea sa baguette dans le tiroir de son bureau et prit la baguette du vieux sorcier. Il l'essaya en lançant un _Wingardium Leviosa_ sur sa tasse de café. C'était moins facile qu'avec sa propre baguette, il lui semblait que celle-ci lui résistait. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil dans le miroir et prit le chemin de la Grande Salle.

D'un pas décidé il se dirigea vers la table des professeurs, il regarda brièvement chaque table d'élèves. Il s'assit à côté de Minerva.

- C'est très réussi, Severus, murmura-t-elle en riant.

Comme il n'était plus Severus Rogue, il pouvait observer en toute liberté la table des Gryffondor. Potter et Weasley l'avaient regardé avec un air malicieux tandis qu'Hermione se concentrait sur son assiette de légumes. Elle avait rougi quand il était entré et maintenant, elle essayait de le regarder discrètement. Il la détaillait et souriait devant la timidité de la jeune lionne. Minerva qui avait tout de suite compris que Rogue regardait le Trio, et en particulier Hermione, lui dit en ricanant :

- Vous êtes tout à fait crédible dans ce rôle, Severus !

Il sursauta légèrement et reporta son attention sur la table des Serpentard. Comme Harry, il nota l'absence de Drago Malfoy. Se souvenant des événements qui s'étaient passés dernièrement, l'attaque d'Hermione et la visite de Drago au directeur, il soupira en voyant qu'il y avait encore un mystère à résoudre.

Rogue mangea assez rapidement pour retourner dans ses cachots. Sa prestation avait été réussie car les élèves avaient vraiment cru qu'ils avaient Albus Dumbledore devant eux. Il était anxieux de se retrouver seul, avec trois élèves, face à tous ces problèmes. Il sortit d'un placard une bouteille de Whisky Pur-Feu et s'en servit un grand verre pour oublier.

Chaque soir après leur travail scolaire, les Gryffondor se réfugiaient dans la réserve de la bibliothèque. Madame Pince n'osait pas leur demander ce qu'ils cherchaient. Harry jetait systématiquement un _Assurdiato_, sort qu'il avait appris grâce au Prince, pour protéger leurs conversations. Ron ne ronchonnait plus pour éplucher de gros manuels. Même si pour l'instant ils n'avaient rien trouvé, ils apprenaient énormément en faisant ces recherches.

Hermione était ravie d'avoir accès à tous ces ouvrages, elle prenait des notes avec une plume à papote. Un soir, elle trouva une potion qui permettait de réveiller une personne plongée dans un profond sommeil. Sur un parchemin, elle recopia les informations qu'elle trouvait nécessaires. Ron et Harry, travaillaient de leur côté, ils avaient pensé que peut-être l'antidote de la Goutte du Mort-Vivant pourrait être utile.

Le lendemain, Rogue rendit des copies. Hermione trouva à la place de l'appréciation, la remarque suivante _: « Vos recherches avancent-elles ? Avez-vous une quelconque piste ? De mon côté, je n'ai pas encore identifié la potion »_.

Rogue avait fait d'autres apparitions dans la Grande Salle et faisait parfois le tour de l'école comme le faisait Albus. Il n'avait pas eu de convocations du Seigneur des Ténèbres alors il avait pu passer ses soirées et tout son temps libre à trouver une solution pour le directeur, mais il n'avançait pas. Il n'espérait pas vraiment que le trio ait trouvé quelque chose. A la fin de l'heure il ramassa les parchemins. Quand Hermione Granger lui donna le sien, elle le regarda avec insistance. Harry Potter fit un signe de tête à Ron avant de renverser son échantillon de potion.

- Potter ! Weasley ! Vous resterez à la fin de l'heure ! siffla le Maître des Potions

Hermione partit rapidement en cours d'Arithmancie en faisant un sourire aux garçons. Quand tous les autres élèves furent sortis, Rogue ferma la porte et Harry jeta un _Assurdiato_ sous le regard amusé de son professeur.

- Je pense que vous n'avez pas fait tomber l'échantillon exprès pour avoir une retenue ? susurra l'homme en noir.

- Non, professeur, répondit Harry.

- On a peut-être une idée, Monsieur, compléta le rouquin. On s'est dit que si on donnait l'antidote de la Goutte du Mort-Vivant au Directeur, il se réveillerait peut-être. Mais on ne sait pas si cette potion a un antidote.

- Intéressant, murmura Rogue en pinçant l'arrête de son nez, les symptômes sont proches en effet. C'est une idée et l'antidote existe.

Les garçons avaient eu une idée intéressante pour les potions, alors que Rogue leur avait toujours fait remarquer leur incompétence chronique pour cet art subtil. Ils avaient eu peur d'exposer leur idée et de se faire insulter par la chauve-souris, et il n'avait rien fait de tel. Ils étaient vraiment fiers d'eux.

- On peut toujours essayer. Mais je préfèrerais attendre de connaître la potion que le directeur a bue pour ne pas provoquer de réaction entre ingrédients.

- Je crois que Mione a trouvé quelque chose et qu'elle l'a mis dans sa copie, dit Ron.

- Voyons ce que Mione a mis dans sa copie, répondit Severus avec un petit sourire.

Il se surprit de son audace, il avait appelé la lionne par son surnom devant ses deux meilleurs amis. Il ne connaissait pas ce surnom, mais il l'avait trouvé adorable. Il fit semblant d'ignorer l'air interloqué des Gryffondor et chercha le parchemin de Mione dans le tas de copies.

Il lut avec avidité les remarques de la jeune lionne, elle avait des idées semblables à celles de garçons. Il discuta encore un peu avec ses élèves avant de les congédier.

Après le cours d'Arithmancie, Hermione rejoignit ses amis dans la Réserve de la bibliothèque. Ils lui rapportèrent l'entrevue avec Rogue, ce qu'il avait dit de leurs recherches.

- Tu ne devineras jamais comment il t'a appelé ! s'écria Ron

- Ouais, c'était trop bizarre d'entendre ça de Rogue ! renchérit Harry, Ron lui a dit « Je crois que Mione a trouvé quelque chose et qu'elle l'a mis dans sa copie ».

- Et là, Rogue a répondu, en souriant : « Voyons ce que Mione a mis dans sa copie » ! s'exclama le rouquin.

- Waouh ! C'est incroyable ! dit-elle incrédule.

- Je crois que Rogue t'aime bien et qu'il te trouve brillante, même s'il ne l'avouera jamais, commenta Ron.

La rouge et or rougit légèrement en entendant le compliment, cela lui faisait extrêmement plaisir.

Dans les cachots, Severus Rogue corrigeait des copies quand il fut appelé par Madame Pomfresh. Il prit de la poudre de Cheminette pour se rendre à l'infirmerie. Il était affolé, quel était encore le problème avec le Directeur ? Il entra sans ménagement dans la pièce secrète.

- Severus, Albus a reçu un hibou, j'ai pensé que je devais vous prévenir immédiatement.

- Comment va-t-il ?

- Etat stationnaire.

Il déroula le parchemin et lut :

_Monsieur le Directeur,_

_Je me permets de vous écrire pour solliciter un rendez-vous puisque vous ne m'avez pas contacté depuis que je suis allé dimanche dernier chez Bellatrix._

_Drago Malfoy_

Il laissa tomber le parchemin sous le coup de l'émotion, il s'attendait à tout sauf à une lettre de son filleuil. Encore un problème supplémentaire, souffla-t-il.

_A suivre..._

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ! Le prochain s'intitulera « Découvertes » parce qu'il y aura des découvertes concernant nos personnages masculins…


	10. Découvertes

Chers lecteurs et lectrices, j'espère que le chapitre va vous plaire. Rien ne m'appartient et je rendrai les personnages à JKR quand j'aurai fini de jouer avec :)

Comme je vous l'avais dit dans le chapitre précédents, j'aimerais bien avoir vos avis pour les couples et si vous avez d'autres idées, elles sont bienvenues !

Merci aux gentilles personnes qui prennent le temps de laisser des reviews, ça fait toujours très plaisir. Donc merci à van3xxx, elycia, noumea, solitarius, amber1994, AladriaBalck, vendredi13 et CompoteDePomme et à tous ceux et celles qui ont ajouté mon histoire dans leurs favoris et/ou alertes.

Bonne lecture =)

**Chapitre 10 :**** Découvertes**

Severus avait enfin un moyen de découvrir ce que Drago manigançait et il comptait bien l'utiliser. Mais il n'oubliait pas qu'il n'était pas vraiment en position de force. Tout d'abord, Albus serait difficile à imiter malgré les améliorations qu'il avait créées pour le Polynectar. Durant la première guerre, le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait voulu qu'il lui fournisse une potion qui pourrait faire prendre l'apparence et la voix d'une autre personne. Il n'avait jamais obtenu de résultat concluant. Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, malgré sa folie et sa mégalomanie était un homme intelligent et il avait motivé la curiosité du Maître des Potions. Après la chute du mage noir, il avait poursuivi ses recherches et après bien des essais, il avait trouvé. De la poudre de menthe séchée ajoutée juste avant de boire la potion permettait de modifier la voix. Il s'agissait d'un ingrédient tout à fait commun, mais il permettait de conserver toutes les propriétés du Polynectar sans créer d'effets secondaires.

Grâce à cette amélioration il n'aurait pas besoin de contrefaire sa voix. Mais il devrait imiter la manière de parler d'Albus qui transformait tout en énigmes et échappait à toutes les questions. Il avait un autre handicap, Drago Malfoy était malin et s'il commettait un faux-pas, il le remarquerait. S'il avait eu affaire à Londubat, il ne se serait pas fait le moindre souci !

Il passa la soirée à réfléchir à l'entretien qui aurait lieu le lendemain. Il pensa qu'il devrait aussi prévenir le Trio d'Or, même s'il jugeait cela inutile. Il n'avait pas l'intention de briser la fragile alliance qui s'était établie. Après avoir réfléchi pendant une heure, il n'était pas plus avancé. La seule stratégie qu'il avait était de laisser parler le Serpentard sans trop se dévoiler. Il grogna, cela était léger pour un Serpentard comme lui. Il se rappela aussi qu'il avait surpris Miss Granger sous la cape d'invisibilité de Potter en train d'espionner le blond.

Sans réfléchir davantage, il appela Hermione par la cheminée.

Hermione avait laissé les garçons avec Ginny parler de Quidditch, elle ne comprenait pas leur engouement pour ce sport. Elle était assise en travers sur un fauteuil, feuilletant des livres empruntés dans la réserve de la bibliothèque. Contrairement aux garçons, elle passait tout son temps libre à faire des recherches pour trouver la potion que Dumbledore avait bue.

« Miss Granger ? » entendit-elle.  
>Elle se demanda si elle n'avait pas rêvé, elle se retourna vers la cheminée et vit la tête de son professeur de Potions dans l'âtre.<p>

« Professeur Rogue, c'est vous ? demanda-t-elle incrédule.

- De toute évidence, répondit-il avec sarcasme, j'ai besoin de vous parler, ainsi qu'aux deux crétins qui vous suivent.

- Je suis disponible, mais je ne pense pas que les deux « crétins » sont en état d'utiliser leur cerveau pour parler avec vous, lança-t-elle en appuyant sur « crétins ».

- Pouvez-vous venir ?

- Bien sûr.

- Utilisez de la poudre de Cheminette !

Le visage de Rogue partit de la cheminée, Hermione réduisit les livres de la bibliothèque, les rangea dans sa poche et disparut dans une flamme verte.

Hermione sortit de la cheminée, elle ne reconnaissait pas le bureau de Rogue. Les murs n'étaient pas couverts de bocaux remplis de créatures immondes, mais de livres. La pièce était lumineuse, les tons clairs mais chaleureux. En face de la cheminée se dressait le bureau du Professeur, en bois sombre. Le milieu de la pièce correspondait à un petit salon avec un large canapé noir, deux fauteuils et une table basse. Un seul mur était vierge de livres, de longs rideaux verts cachaient une fenêtre.  
>Severus se leva de son bureau pour rejoindre Hermione qui était comme pétrifiée devant sa cheminée. Elle avait un petit sourire.<p>

- Où sommes-nous ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix

- Dans mes quartiers.

- Ah ! échappa-t-elle.

Hermione n'avait pas imaginé que les appartements de la chauve-souris des cachots pouvaient être accueillants.

- Asseyez-vous, Miss Granger, dit-il en désignant le canapé.

Avec timidité Hermione s'assit, face à Severus qui s'était installé confortablement dans un fauteuil. Les joues de la Gryffondor avaient pris une teinte rosée, sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi.

- Albus a reçu un hibou de Monsieur Malfoy.

Hermione lut le court message, intriguée par le comportement du Serpentard.

- J'ai pensé que vous sauriez ce qu'il fait avec le Directeur puisque je vous ai surpris en train de l'espionner.

- Je voulais en savoir plus, mais je n'ai rien obtenu. Ce jour-là, Drago m'avait demandé de passer dans sa chambre pour me parler du, hum, Sectumsempra. J'ai été étonnée parce qu'il a été tout à fait aimable et ne m'a pas insulté, pour une fois. Il était pressé parce qu'il avait un rendez-vous et comme il paraissait assez angoissé, j'ai voulu le suivre. J'ai demandé à Harry la cape et la carte, vous connaissez la suite, confia-t-elle.

- Je vois. De quelle carte parlez-vous ?

- Euh… balbutia Hermione.

- Ne m'expliquez pas si cela vous dérange, ce n'est pas très important pour la suite. Vous n'en savez pas plus ?

- Non, je suis désolée. J'ai été étonnée parce qu'il n'a presque pas été puni pour ce qu'il m'a fait. Je me dis aussi qu'avec les garçons nous avons enfreint le règlement au moins une vingtaine fois par an et le directeur ne nous a jamais renvoyés. Je ne sais pas du tout pourquoi Malfoy n'a rien eu, ni ce qu'il fabrique.

- Ironique, dit Rogue lentement, je m'adresse à Miss-Je-Sais-Tout pour répondre à mes interrogations et elle ne sait pas. Où va le monde ?

Voyant Hermione se renfrogner il ajouta doucement:

- Ne vous vexez pas Miss Granger. Ce n'était pas méchant.

Hermione fut soulagée, elle échappa un petit rire cristallin. Severus Rogue, Maître des Potions, intraitable directeur des Serpentard et accessoirement affreusement chauve-souris des cachots faisait de l'humour devant elle. Il lui montrait une facette de sa personnalité que tous ignoraient. Elle appréciait la tournure de sa soirée. Elle avait quitté Harry et les deux rouquins le cœur serré, se sentant abandonnée. Ce sentiment n'était pas nouveau, mais il lui pesait parfois. Elle aimait lire, apprendre, travailler et les autres étaient trop puérils pour répondre à ses attentes. Elle n'avait pas souvent d'interlocuteurs assez intéressants dans le domaine de la magie. Ses parents étaient étrangers à ce monde et elle les voyait si peu qu'elle ne pouvait pas vraiment discuter.

Rogue avait commandé un thé aux elfes de maison. Dobby arriva immédiatement avec un grand plateau rempli de biscuits.

- Professeur Snape ! Miss Hermione !

Rogue fit un signe de tête comme pour congédier le petit elfe, mais celui-ci se précipita vers Hermione.

- Dobby est heureux de voir que Miss Hermione va mieux ! couina l'elfe.

- Oui Dobby, dit Hermione d'une voix douce, grâce au Professeur Rogue !

Severus Rogue regarda la brunette avec étonnement.

- Au revoir, Miss Hermione, s'écria Dobby en disparaissant dans un « pop ».

- Il parlait de mes cicatrices au visage, expliqua-t-elle.

Rogue fit un imperceptible mouvement de tête et il versa du thé à Hermione. Elle but une gorgée doucement, ils se dévisagèrent en silence, perdus dans leurs pensées. Severus trouvait la compagnie de Granger supportable, il y a peu de temps il n'aurait jamais appelé la lionne par Cheminette pour lui demande son avis. Il lui exposa sa stratégie pour remplacer Albus et lui expliqua l'amélioration pour le Polynectar. Elle était vraiment épatée. Il alla chercher du parchemin et une plume pour lui expliquer. Il s'assit près d'elle sur le canapé, approcha la table basse et commença à noircir le parchemin. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu expliquer comment faire ou améliorer une potion pendant les cours, ce soir-là il enseignait vraiment. Il n'affichait pas son mépris habituel, il écoutait les idées d'Hermione.

Soudain, il se souvint de cette potion que Potter avait bue, il l'interrogea en espérant qu'elle voudrait bien répondre.

- En fait, Harry a toujours des visions de Vol… de vous-savez-qui et il ressent ses émotions à travers le lien.

- Je croyais que c'était réglé, siffla Rogue.

- La Légimencie l'aide beaucoup et il ne lui envoie plus de fausses visions. Tous les soirs, Harry ferme son esprit et ne subit plus d'attaques, mais Vous-Savez-Qui continue à lui envoyer des visions quand il est avec ses Mangemorts ou lorsqu'il torture des Moldus, grimaça Hermione. Et quand il est en colère il lance des Doloris et Harry les reçoit. Alors pour l'aider, j'ai essayé d'améliorer une potion contre la douleur, elle fonctionne assez bien.

- Qu'avez-vous fait ?

Elle prit la plume de Severus et commença à écrire la liste des ingrédients. Elle lui expliqua qu'elle avait réalisé plusieurs versions de la potion Anti-Doloris et que la dernière ne provoquait plus d'effets indésirables.

- Au début, comme il ne voulait pas aller à l'infirmerie, je lui donnais du paracétamol, mais ce n'était pas assez efficace, termina-t-elle.

Ensuite, il aborda l'avancée des recherches pour le directeur. Elle était en colère à cause du laisser-aller de ses amis.

- Malgré tout, nous avons fouillé presque toute la réserve. J'ai emprunté les derniers livres de potions de la réserve.

Elle les sortit de sa poche avant de leur rendre leur taille normale. Il feuilleta les ouvrages. Ils ne trouveraient pas la solution dans ceux-là lui dit le maître des Potions. Il lui proposa ensuite de regarder dans sa bibliothèque personnelle. Elle se dirigea vers les étagères tandis qu'il retourna corriger des copies. Elle lui demanda si elle pouvait rester un peu pour lire et il accepta.

- Elle prit un gros ouvrage, Potions Obscures, et commença à le lire. Le grattement de la plume et le bruit des pages qui se tournent troublaient le silence. Bientôt Severus n'entendit plus qu'Hermione tournait les pages, il releva la tête et la trouva endormie. Sans savoir pourquoi, il ne la réveilla pas, mais il l'allongea sur le canapé. Il prit la cape qui était posée sur sa chaise et couvrit la Gryffondor. Il marqua la page du livre et retourna corriger les torchons des élèves de première année. Quand il eut fini, Hermione était toujours endormie. Il s'assit sur la table basse et la contempla. Il sourit en voyant sa crinière indisciplinée. Elle était tellement moins insupportable quand elle dormait cette Miss-Je-Sais-Tout. Il se dit qu'elle était sa Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, c'était lui qui l'avait affublée de ce surnom ridicule, mais o combien réaliste ! Il tapota sur son épaule pour la tirer du sommeil, mais ne fit que grogner et se retourna et remonta la cape pour se cacher.

- Miss Granger, dit-il doucement, il faut aller vous coucher.

Il n'eut pas de réaction

- Hermione, s'il-vous-plaît, demanda-t-il de sa voix basse en la secouant légèrement.

Elle ouvrit un œil et le referma aussitôt. Elle n'avait pas réagi et il était soulagé, il ne savait pas ce qui lui était passé par la tête pour qu'il l'appelle par son prénom. Comme Hermione dormait toujours, il la souleva pour la raccompagner jusqu'à sa chambre. Instinctivement elle poussa un soupir de contentement quand son visage toucha l'épaule de son professeur.

Il prit une poignée de Poudre de Cheminette et arriva dans les appartements d'Hermione. Il posa la jeune fille sur son lit, il récupéra sa cape et métamorphosa l'uniforme de la rouge et or en pyjama. Il la glissa dans le lit. Severus se mit une mentalement une gifle en se regardant faire. Il regarda ensuite la chambre de la jeune Préfète, elle était parfaitement ordonnée. Il s'attarda sur le laboratoire improvisé et inspecta le contenu des chaudrons. Les potions étaient parfaites. Sur le bureau, il regarda les parchemins qui traînaient ainsi que quelques coupures de journaux concernant des agressions de Moldus.

Il prit un parchemin et griffonna un mot pour Hermione, il le laissa sur la table de nuit de la jeune fille. Après un dernier regard, il repartit comme il était venu. Il se coucha immédiatement en pensant à une jeune fille aux cheveux broussailleux.

Hermione ne reconnut pas ses vêtements quand elle se réveilla. Puis elle vit le parchemin à côté de son lit, elle le déroula et lut :

_Miss Granger,_

_Hier soir vous vous êtes endormie dans mes appartements et je n'ai pas pu vous réveiller. Je vous ai ramenée dans votre chambre et j'ai métamorphosé vos vêtements. Passez à mon bureau avec Potter et Weasley à 20h demain soir._

_Severus Rogue_

Elle sourit en lisant le mot de son professeur, il était bref et allait à l'essentiel comme toujours. Elle partit déjeuner dans la Grande Salle, comme c'était samedi les garçons n'étaient pas arrivés. Elle les attendit en lisant la Gazette, à présent des Moldus étaient attaqués ou disparaissaient mystérieusement chaque jour. Hermione s'inquiétait de plus en plus pour ses parents. Cet été, elle irait sans doute au Terrier et elle ne pourrait pas les protéger. Tout cela était une source supplémentaire d'inquiétudes pour la rouge et or.

Enfin Ron et Harry arrivèrent, Hermione leur raconta que Rogue l'avait appelée la veille pour lui parler de Malfoy et qu'ils étaient convoqués dans les cachots à 20h.

- A quelle heure reçoit-il Malfoy ? demanda Ron la bouche pleine.

- Ron ! Tu es écœurant ! Il le voit dans l'après-midi.

- J'ai vu un livre très intéressant dans la réserve, dit Harry.

Les yeux de Ron étaient larges comme des soucoupes.

- Oh, non ! Tu deviens comme Mione ! s'écria le rouquin.

- Mais non, je veux juste finir de le regarder, et si tu veux après on ira sur le terrain de Quidditch pour voler.

- Ce n'est pas sérieux, on a les examens dans une semaine !

- Hermione, tu nous fais réviser depuis des mois, on a bien le droit à un peu de repos, dit le Survivant tandis que Ron hochait vivement la tête.

La brune leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant. Mais elle abandonna la partie.

Les trois étudiants passèrent la matinée à la bibliothèque. Hermione et Ron fouillaient la réserve tandis qu'Harry lisait un énorme grimoire. Ron avait trouvé quelques manuels de potions qui n'avaient pas encore été examinés. Hermione les prenait et les portait sur la table.

- Tu lis quoi Harry, demanda le rouquin.

- Un livre de sorts de magie noire, répondit-il après un moment.

Ron s'était attaqué à un gros livre de potions anciennes, il prenait quelques notes et mettait des morceaux de parchemin pour marquer les pages. En réalité il n'avait rien trouvé qui ressemblait à la potion grise du Directeur, mais il avait trouvé des potions pour réveiller une personne dans le coma. Il prit le dernier livre de la pile, _Potions Noires_, qu'Hermione reconnut.

- J'ai regardé jusqu'au chapitre six et je n'ai rien trouvé, dit-elle.

Ron, pour ne pas perdre de temps, chercha le début du chapitre six et recommença sa lecture. Il n'avait jamais autant lu en si peu de temps. Parfois il se sentait étouffer et ne comprenait pas Hermione qui passait son temps dans des grimoires tous aussi gros et poussiéreux les uns que les autres.

- J'ai trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant, s'écria Harry avec un large sourire. Attendez, je vais vous le lire.

De longs sifflements sortirent de la bouche du brun, mais il ne s'en rendait pas compte.

- Un livre en Fourchelang ? demanda Ron. Tu savais que ça existait, Mione ?

- Non pas du tout, chuchota-t-elle.

- Alors vous en pensez quoi ?

- C'est du Fourchelang, on ne comprend rien, dit Ron

- Quand Rogue a vérifié mon niveau en Occlumencie, j'ai involontairement vu ses souvenirs. J'ai vu le jour où Voldemort lui a fait la marque et j'ai entendu l'incantation. Dans ce livre, il y a exactement la même. Voldemort a d'abord fait sa propre marque, puis il a récité cette incantation en faisant le même dessin. Il est écrit qu'en touchant le tatouage, les personnes marquées transplanent vers la personne qui a fait la marque. A travers le tatouage, Voldemort peut faire souffrir et punir ses Mangemorts. Il peut même les tuer.

- On peut supprimer la Marque ? demanda Ron

- Non il est écrit :

_« Pour toujours la Marque restera,_

_La mort du Maître entraînera celle de tous ses serviteurs_

_Seul le Maître peut libérer son esclave,_

_Si son âme le désire, sa baguette le pourra. »_

- Si tu tues Voldemort, on sera débarrassé de tous les Mangemorts, c'est super ! s'écria le roux.

Hermione ne dit rien, elle demeura pensive. Automatiquement ses pensées se dirigèrent vers le Maître des Cachots. Son cœur se serra, elle avait partagé un bon moment avec lui la veille et depuis que Dumbledore était dans le coma, il était moins dur. Elle s'attachait à lui et ne voulait pas qu'il meure. Il risquait sa vie en espionnant, mais il ne survivrait pas à la guerre.

- Il ne faut pas parler de ça à Rogue, murmura Harry.

Le jeune homme avait vu le changement d'Hermione. Il n'avait pas eu de mal à comprendre qu'elle pensé à son professeur de Potions.

Après cette découverte, les garçons partirent pour voler. Ron avait emprunté Potions Noires. Elle resta seule un moment, elle rangea les livres et partit vers ses appartements. Elle déambula un moment sans savoir où elle allait. Rogue aperçut de loin Hermione qui avançait comme un automate. Elle ne le salua pas, elle ne le voyait pas, ses yeux étaient humides de larmes. Severus ne l'interpela pas, il se demanda si elle était fâchée à cause de lui ou à cause de ses imbéciles d'amis. Il la trouvait très étrange, il ne l'avait jamais vue ainsi.

- Monsieur Malfoy, dit Severus Rogue

- Monsieur le Directeur, salua le blond.

- Un petit bonbon au citron, proposa Rogue comme Hermione le lui avait suggéré en riant.

- Non merci, Monsieur.

- Je n'ai pas eu le temps de vous donner un rendez-vous plus tôt, Monsieur Malfoy.

- Lors de la soirée chez Bellatrix, j'ai surpris une conversation avec Vous-Savez-Qui qui semblait importante.

- La peur d'un nom ne fait qu'accroître la peur elle-même, récita Rogue en faisant un sourire énigmatique.

- Bien, bien, balbutia le Serpentard visiblement gêné, elle lui a dit que la coupe était en sécurité dans son manoir.

Severus comprenait tout à présent, Drago faisait de l'espionnage pour le Directeur. C'est pour cela qu'il n'avait pas été puni. Le vieux citronné avait perdu l'esprit, Drago était trop jeune !

- Savez-vous où elle cachée ?

- Père pense qu'elle est dans son bureau. Il demande si dois me laisser marquer, il a essayé de repousser l'échéance, mais Goyle et Crabbe ont déjà la Marque. Il s'impatiente.

- Je dois y réfléchir, Monsieur Malfoy.

Drago quitta le bureau du Directeur, tandis que Rogue se remettait de ses émotions. Il savait où était le prochain Horcruxe et qui était le deuxième espion dans l'Ordre. Lucius jouait très bien la comédie. Mais que faire avec Drago ?

Il retourna dans ses appartements et s'assit sur le canapé en pensant à Hermione avec qui il avait discuté. Il prit le livre qu'elle lisait la veille et l'ouvrit à la page qui était marquée. Il lut pendant une heure avant d'appeler les elfes pour avoir un café. Il avait étudié plus de la moitié du grimoire, quand il s'écria : « Par Merlin, ce n'est pas possible ! ».

_A suivre…_


	11. Dispute

**Chers lecteurs et lectrices,**

**Vous vous êtes inquiétés pour la Marque de Severus (à votre place j'aurais fait pareil^^), mais je ne peux rien dire. Tout ce dévoilera au moment opportun... L'histoire n'est pas classée en "tragedy" comme je l'ai dit à Eileen, et je crois que c'est un bon indice.**

**Je voudrais dire merci à tous ceux et toutes celles qui suivent cette histoire ça me fait très plaisir. :D Et merci à celles et ceux qui prennent le temps de donner leur avis.**

**Je l'annonce à l'avance, le 100ème lecteur ou la 100ème lectrice qui laissera une review aura une petite surprise. Bon, si la personne n'est pas identifiée ou si elle ne laisse pas son adresse, je prendrai la personne suivante. Pour laisser une adresse dans les reviews, il ne faut pas écrire le "" et/ou le point, sinon l'adresse n'apparaît pas. Voilà, c'est dit !**

amber1994: Je ne peux pas te dire le nombre de chapitres, puisque j'écris au fur et à mesure mon histoire. En gros je peux dire entre 20 et 30, peut-être plus, je ne sais pas trop... merci pour les idées de couples.

BEA: Lucius est un espion, mais il a beaucoup moins d'importance que Severus. Il donne des informations quand il en trouve.

**Je redis encore une fois que rien ne m'appartient, tout est à une dame blonde qui a eu une formidable idée.**

**Bonne lecture!**

**Chapitre 11 : Dispute**

Severus Rogue faisait les cent pas dans son bureau. Comment avait-il pu ne pas reconnaître cette potion ? C'était insensé, il avait fabriqué la potion commandée par le Seigneur de Ténèbres plus de vingt auparavant. Un jour, le mage noir lui avait fourni des ingrédients et la liste des opérations à effectuer, mais il ne connaissait pas le titre de la potion. Comme d'habitude il n'avait pas jugé utile de lui préciser à quoi servait le breuvage. Le maître des cachots se massait les tempes pour se calmer. Il passait et repassait dans sa tête des ingrédients pour fabriquer l'antidote. Il le faisait même s'il savait que c'était totalement inutile. Le grimoire indiquait que la potion nommée _Horcruxem Protego_ n'avait pas d'antidote. Elle servait à protéger un Horcruxe et provoquait des hallucinations et des douleurs mortelles à la personne qui la buvait.

Hermione Granger était assise contre son lit. Elle ne travaillait pas, elle réfléchissait. Si seulement Dumbledore était là pour les aider ! Il saurait quoi faire pour détruire le médaillon, pour sauver Rogue. Et tous ces Horcruxes, où allaient-ils les trouver ? Il lui avait donné un livre de contes, mais elle n'avait pas vu le rapport avec la chasse aux Horcruxes. Elle ne savait pas si Harry cherchait à savoir quels étaient les autres Horcruxes. Elle repensa au moment passé dans les cachots la veille. Elle avait vu Rogue sans son masque, il était tellement plus humain. Elle avait aimé cette conversation, elle avait aimé prendre le thé avec lui. Pour une fois, elle avait eu l'impression de ne pas être qu'une horripilante « Je-Sais-Tout ». Maintenant qu'elle avait découvert l'homme qu'il pouvait être quand il abandonnait son masque, elle ressentait de la peine. Il pouvait mourir d'un moment à l'autre et elle n'aurait peut-être jamais la chance de connaître le véritable Severus Rogue. Elle ne savait pas vraiment comment expliquer cette soudaine empathie, elle se disait que cela venait sans doute de son tempérament de Gryffondor.

Drago Malfoy se mortifiait dans son appartement qui touchait celui d'Hermione. Il savait qu'il avait fait le bon choix en étant aux côtés de l'Ordre. Il avait assez vu les ravages de ce mégalomane à tête de serpent. Il torturait ses fidèles serviteurs pour son plaisir personnel, il tuait pour s'amuser. Il ne voulait pas faire comme son père. Il espérait que Dumbledore ferait tout pour l'aider et qu'il ne serait pas marqué. Son père le soutenait dans le choix, Severus l'aiderait sans doute. Mais il était dans les mauvaises grâces de son parrain depuis qu'il avait lancé ce maudit _Sectumsempra_ à Granger.

Severus Rogue corrigeait des copies pour oublier la visite des Lions. Encore Granger, ça passait, mais le rouquin et Potter étaient carrément insupportables. Il soupira, il ne lui restait plus que vingt minutes avant leur arrivée. Il annotait les copies de commentaires désobligeants et sarcastiques, il déversait toute son appréhension dans ses corrections. Les T et les D volaient, peu de copies trouvaient grâce aux yeux de l'impitoyable maître des Cachots. « Un verracrasse aurait fait mieux » fut le dernier commentaire qu'il barra sur une copie de Poufsouffle. Le Trio d'or frappait déjà à la porte, ils étaient ponctuels, se dit Severus.

Il ne leur proposa pas de s'asseoir, tandis qu'il s'installait confortablement derrière son bureau avec un sourire perfide.

- J'ai trouvé le nom de la potion. Il s'agit d'Horcruxem Protego. Celui qui la boit est plongé dans un profond coma et il ne se réveille que si celui qui a créé les Horcruxes est détruit. Nous ne disposons que d'un an, passé ce délai pour tuer le Seigneur des Ténèbres et les Horcruxes, sinon il mourra.

- Qui a pu fabriquer une potion pareille ? demanda faiblement Harry

- Moi. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'avait donné les instructions sans me donner le nom de la potion ni l'utilité, dit-il dans un murmure.

Voyant que le Trio allait répliquer, il poursuivit.

- Bien, j'ai enfin appris ce que faisait le Directeur avec Monsieur Malfoy, dit-il en prenant son temps. Comme son père, il espionne pour le compte de l'Ordre.

Un long silence suivit cette déclaration. Les joues de Ron et d'Harry s'empourprèrent. La respiration du Survivant devint irrégulière, ses poings étaient serrés.

- Rogue ! rugit-il, vous vous fichez de nous ?

- Vous croyez que vous pouvez nous mener en bateau parce que Dumbledore n'est pas là ? continua Ron.

Hermione regardait la scène avec ébahissement, Rogue ne mentait pas son instinct le lui disait.

- Potter ! Weasley ! Tout ne vous est pas permis ! siffla Rogue.

- Vous n'êtes qu'un menteur ! Malfoy ne sera jamais de notre côté et encore moins son père ! hurla Harry en pointant sa baguette sur Rogue.

Ron s'était aussi redressé et affichait un air méprisant, il leva aussi sa baguette sur Rogue

- Espèce de sale bâtard graisseux ! marmonna-t-il.

Hermione était interdite, les yeux du professeur lançaient des éclairs, ils brillaient de rage. Il sortit enfin sa baguette, tandis qu'Harry s'apprêtait à lancer un sort.

- Expelliarmus ! cria la lionne.

Les trois baguettes arrivèrent dans ses mains, elle était furieuse.

- Vous avez perdu la tête ? Agresser un professeur !

- Mais Mione, dit Ron d'une petite voix, c'est la vieille chauve-souris !

- Ronald Weasley, tais-toi ! cracha la rouge et or

- Mais il se joue de nous, plaida Harry, c'est un Mangemort, on ne peut pas lui faire confiance !

- Harry James Potter ! Tu devrais avoir honte de parler comme ça !

Rogue voyait ce petit bout de femme qui hurlait sur ses meilleurs amis, comme si elle était leur mère. Elle le défendait.

La jeune fille lança un _Assurdiatio_ excluant Severus de la bulle de silence.

- C'est un professeur, vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous venez de faire ?

- Calme-toi Mione ! dit Harry.

- Tu veux que je me calme ? Alors que vous agissez comme des enfants !

- Mione, écoute-nous, supplia Harry.

- Non c'est vous qui allez m'écouter. Tous les alliés sont les bienvenus, Malfoy a beaucoup changé ces derniers temps, il m'a présenté des excuses et ne me traite plus de « Sang-de-Bourbe ». Il traîne moins avec ses gorilles. Quant au professeur Rogue, il n'a pas fait exprès de fabriquer cette potion, ce n'est pas de sa faute.

Alors qu'elle semblait plus calme, elle reprit plus fort :

- Vous n'êtes que des ingrats, il nous a sauvé la vie pendant des années, il a fait preuve d'une extrême loyauté et vous le remerciez comme ça ?

- Tu ne peux pas arrêter de toujours défendre les Professeurs, tu fais ça pour avoir des points, pour être bien vue ! De toute façon on va se débarrasser de la chauve-souris graisseuse un jour où l'autre! Voldy s'en chargera, mort ou vivant! exulta le rouquin.

Severus Rogue voyait Hermione s'agiter, ses cheveux étaient devenus encore plus indisciplinés. Potter regardait ses souliers tandis que Weasley lui tenait encore tête. Elle était effrayante, elle était aussi délicieusement belle pensa Severus. Les traits d'Hermione étaient crispés, sa magie se libéra, décuplée par la colère et le chagrin. La bulle de silence se fissura et explosa.

- Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas être comme tout le monde ? Sortir avec des garçons, t'amuser, au lieu d'être enfermée dans cette satanée bibliothèque ? poursuivit Ron, Si tu étais normale, tu verrais que tout le monde s'attend à ce qu'on sorte ensemble ? Mais non c'est trop futile pour la grande et égoïste Hermione Granger, imbuvable Miss-Je-Sais-Tout !

De toutes ses forces, elle mit une gifle au rouquin.

- Sombre imbécile ! Je ne sortirai jamais avec toi, tu es vraiment trop bête ! Et pour ta gouverne je ne suis pas égoïste, j'ai des parents et j'ai peur de les perdre chaque jour !

Elle précipita vers la sortie, les yeux remplis de larmes et elle balança la lourde porte des cachots à la manière de Rogue.

- Partez ! siffla-t-il et ne cherchez pas à la rattraper.

Les deux garçons s'en allèrent, penauds. Ils retournèrent à leur Salle Commune sans un mot. Ron maugréait, il ne comprenait pas la réaction d'Hermione. Il venait de se faire éconduire d'une horrible manière et devant la chauve-souris graisseuse.

Hermione était partie se réfugier en haut de la tour d'astronomie. Elle pleurait à chaudes larmes, pestant contre ses meilleurs amis. Ron avait été détestable et Harry avait agi sans réfléchir comme d'habitude. Elle n'en voulait pas vraiment à Harry.

Severus était parti à la recherche de la Gryffondor. Il avait fait le tour du lac, il était entré dans plusieurs pièces du château sans la trouver. Il monta dans la Tour d'astronomie pour vérifier. Elle était recroquevillée, ses bras entouraient ses genoux. Il entendait de gros sanglots.

- Belle imitation de moi, murmura-t-il.

Il se tenait sur la dernière marche de l'escalier en colimaçon, la main droite posée sur le mur en pierre. Il lui faisait un léger sourire. Elle le regarda avec une profonde incompréhension.

- Pour claquer la porte des cahots, souffla l'homme en noir.

Il s'approcha d'elle et lui tendit un mouchoir blanc, elle le prit en reniflant.

- Allons, ne restez pas là Miss.

- Je ne sais pas où aller, je ne veux pas voir Ronald.

- Mes appartements ?

Elle hocha la tête et se releva misérablement. Elle le suivit jusque dans les cachots. Machinalement elle s'assit sur le canapé comme la veille. Il commanda un thé et lui servit une tasse. Nerveusement elle tortillait sa robe de sorcière et évitait le regard de Rogue. Comme Hermione ne semblait pas se calmer, il alla chercher un petit flacon dans son bureau. Il revint vite et lui donna. C'était de la Potion calmante, il n'avait rien trouvé de mieux pour faire cesser ce flot de larmes. Il ne savait pas trouver des mots réconfortants, il avait encore moins l'habitude de consoler des adolescentes larmoyantes. Il réalisait qu'il ne savait être que sarcastique. En dehors des moqueries, il était strictement incapable de prononcer une phrase pour calmer la jeune étudiante. Même Minerva qui avait toujours un air pincé savait comment faire devant de gros chagrins. Il n'était pas vraiment blasé, non, il était touché devant ce spectacle. La Gryffondor, n'avait jamais été pleurnicharde comme certaines fille de Poufsouffle, elle avait été formidablement courageuse face aux épreuves. Même après avoir affronté un troll des montagnes à onze ans, elle n'avait pas pleuré. Il avait conscience qu'il devait faire ou dire quelque chose, mais rien ne sortait. Rien ne devait sortir. Le masque devait rester en place, personne ne devait le connaître. Il avait tué tous ceux qu'il aimait. Il avait tué celle qu'il aimait. Il avait tué _Lily_.

- Merci, murmura-t-elle. Elle s'était enfin calmée.

Hermione goûta un biscuit et avala une gorgée de thé.

- Je suis désolé pour votre rupture, mais ce Weasley est encore plus stupide qu'il en a l'air.

Severus fut étonné d'avoir prononcé des excuses, mais il n'essaya pas de reprendre son masque de froideur. C'était sans doute la première fois qu'il trouvait des mots de réconfort. Il pouvait bien laisser son masque de côté, rien que pour quelques heures.

- Il n'y avait rien à rompre puisqu'il n'y avait rien, siffla la brune. Il a osé dire que j'étais une "imbuvable Miss-Je-Sais-Tout" ! s'énerva-t-elle.

- C'est parce que vous m'avez défendu ?

- Sans doute, répondit-elle avec négligence, vous n'avez qu'à regarder.

- Dans votre esprit ? demanda Rogue qui n'était pas sûr de comprendre le sens de sa dernière réponse

Elle acquiesça. Il la regarda dans les yeux et lança le sort. Il vit d'abord différents souvenirs. Il vit le moment où Hermione écrivait à ses parents d'être prudents, il vit aussi la conversation à la bibliothèque, mais elle le bloqua avant qu'il ne voie le contenu de la découverte d'Harry. Elle arriva enfin à se concentrer pour lui montrer ce qu'il désirait voir. Elle avait la désagréable sensation qu'on fouillait dans sa tête.

Quand il rompit le sort, elle avait mal à la tête à cause de cette intrusion dans son esprit. Severus se massait les tempes, il gardait la tête baissée. Merlin, il n'avait jamais vu un tel plaidoyer en sa faveur. Lily l'avait souvent défendu, mais pas avec cette ardeur.

Il réfléchissait, il ne comprenait pas certains éléments. Elle avait cherché à lui cacher un souvenir dans la bibliothèque et cet affreux rouquin avait parlé de sa mort.

- Qu'entendait Weasley quand il a dit que le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'en chargerait vivant ou mort ? demanda-t-il sèchement.

La lionne devint rouge comme sa cravate et resta muette.

- Cela a t-t-il une relation avec la découverte de Potter à la bibliothèque ?

Un sanglot bruyant s'échappa de la gorge d'Hermione, les larmes recommencèrent à couler. Elle se leva pour partir. Severus maudissait son manque de tact. En agissant ainsi, il n'apprendrait rien. En moins d'une heure il avait réussi à faire pleurer deux fois une élève. C'était un record personnel !

- C'est que … que… je ne peux rien dire, marmonnait la brune, c'est trop dur.

Les sanglots reprirent plus fort que lors de la dernière crise. Severus s'approcha d'elle. Il lui tapota maladroitement le dos. Elle se rapprocha un peu et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Severus se figea à ce contact, mais il ne la repoussa pas. Elle enroula ses bras autour de son dos, comme elle l'aurait fait avec ses amis s'ils n'avaient pas été aussi désagréables. Il l'imita, faisant disparaître la distance entre eux. Ils ne bougeaient pas pour ne pas rompre cet équilibre fragile. Hermione sentait la chaleur apaisante des bras puissants qui la serraient. Elle retrouvait l'odeur épicée de la cape de l'homme en noir. Il respirait le parfum délicat qui s'échappait des cheveux d'Hermione, une odeur de fraises et de vanille. Instinctivement, il commença à dessiner des cercles imaginaires dans son dos. Après un long moment, les sanglots diminuèrent, des larmes plus rares perlaient encore. Elle le lâcha d'une main pour se moucher et il crut qu'elle avait repris ses esprits, compris qu'elle était dans les bras de la terreur des cachots. Alors il enleva ses mains de son dos. Hermione grogna comme une lionne insatisfaite. Sans attendre un rugissement supplémentaire, il la reprit contre lui.

Elle était petite, sa tête n'arrivait qu'à la hauteur de l'épaule de Severus. Elle était frêle, avait un seul bras il entourait son dos. Il caressa lentement la masse de cheveux d'Hermione. Ils étaient doux comme de la soie. Perdu dans sa rêverie, il ne remarqua pas qu'elle ne pleurait plus. Il entendit sa respiration, elle était régulière. Elle s'était endormie.

Il eut un sourire en pensant qu'il allait encore devoir la raccompagner jusqu'à sa chambre. Il la souleva pour la porter. Elle se réveilla brusquement et ouvrit un œil.

- Rendormez-vous, Miss, souffla-t-il.

Il n'eut pas besoin de lui répéter, il dormait déjà. Il emprunta le réseau de Cheminette et arriva dans sa chambre. Comme la veilla il métamorphosa ses vêtements en pyjama et il sa glissa dans le lit à baldaquin. Il alla chercher sur le bureau d'Hermione de quoi écrire.

_Miss Granger,_

_Mes appartements doivent avoir des propriétés soporifiques, j'ai pris la liberté de vous raccompagner dans votre chambre. Je vous laisse de la Potion de Sommeil sans Rêves si vous vous réveillez._

_Severus Rogue._

Il posa la fiole sur le parchemin. Il borda la jeune fille et déposa, sans trop savoir pourquoi, un léger baiser sur le front de la rouge et or.

" Bonne nuit Hermione", murmura-t-il.

Arrivé dans ses appartements il travailla un peu sans arriver à se concentrer. Il se coucha en repensant à ce moment extraordinaire. Ce soir quelqu'un lui avait fait confiance, la première personne depuis Lily. Dumbledore lui faisait confiance, mais c'était différent, c'était toujours intéressé. Là c'était de la confiance gratuite. Il ne croyait plus que c'était possible. Mais il se sentait misérable, il ne se sentait pas digne de cette confiance. Pourtant il s'endormit avec l'image récurrente des bras d'Hermione autour de son dos et l'odeur enivrante de ses cheveux. La Je-Sais-Tout s'effaçait pour laisser place à Hermione.

_A suivre…_


	12. Rôles échangés

**Chers lecteurs et lectrices,**

**La 100è review a été publiée par Diane37 que je félicite et qui a droit à la surprise… A une double surprise devrais-je dire...**

**J'ai répondu à vos reviews par le site et pour London-lau****, j'espère que tu as reçu mon mail. J'ai toujours beaucoup de plaisir à lire vos impressions, vos suggestions ! Je voudrais remercier tout particulièrement Chaimette qui m'a donné ses idées pour les couples.**

Pour les anonymes :

Maeva : Merci pour ton enthousiasme !

Amber : Je comprends ton besoin de décompresser après la philo, moi je n'ai jamais beaucoup aimé la philo et je n'étais pas particulièrement douée, donc tout ce qui permet de se détendre après cette épreuve et bon à prendre ! En tout cas, je suis heureuse que mon chapitre ait été divertissant, j'espère que celui-là te plaira autant.

BEA : Merci à toi ! Les excuses ne sont pas au programme de ce chapitre, mais elles vont venir rapidement. Comme j'ai coupé mon chapitre en deux, les excuses sont dans la seconde partie.

**Donc, j'ai dû deviser ce chapitre qui aurait été trop long. J'espère que mes idées farfelues vous plairont, tout est bon pour jouer avec les personnages. :P**

**Je rappelle encore une fois que rien ne m'appartient, et maintenant, place à la lecture.**

**Enjoy !**

_A Diane37, gentille commentatrice et lectrice fidèle, puisses-tu être divertie par ce 12__ème__ chapitre, le plus long depuis le début de cette aventure._

**Chapitre 12 :**** Rôles échangés**

Hermione se réveilla avec un abominable mal de tête. Elle repensa à tous les événements de la veille, à la méchanceté de Ron et à l'attitude pour le moins étrange de Rogue. Elle décida d'ignorer copieusement le rouquin pour une période indéterminée. Quant à Rogue, elle ne savait pas trop quoi en penser. Depuis deux jours il ne se comportait pas comme la terreur des cachots. Elle rangea la fiole de Potion de Sommeil sans rêves dans sa table de nuit et y cacha aussi le parchemin que le Directeur des Serpentard avait laissé.

Dans la Grande-Salle, elle n'alla pas s'asseoir à côté des garçons. Elle ne leur lança même pas un regard. Ron ne semblait aucunement préoccupé par la présence d'Hermione. Il s'empiffrait, parlait à Harry avec la bouche pleine ce qui semblait couper l'appétit au brun. Le Survivant dévisagea Hermione et lui fit un sourire plein de repentir. Hermione le regarda avec moins de dureté avant de sortir de la Grande Salle.

Pendant les cours, elle ne resta pas à côté d'eux, se mettant toujours à l'écart. Ron continuait à lui jeter des regards noirs qu'Hermione lui rendait volontiers. Harry était mal à l'aise pour son amie, mais n'osait rien faire devant Ron. Il irait lui parler, mais plus tard, quand tout cela serait un peu moins tendu.

Hermione entendit qu'on frappait à sa porte. Elle se demanda un instant qui pouvait venir la voir, mais elle reconnut la voix de Ginny.

- Je peux entrer, Mione ?

Hermione aimait passer des moments entre filles avec Ginny, la rousse avait toujours des astuces pour les cheveux, des nouveaux produits de maquillage qu'elle essayait sur son amie. Ginny entra et s'installa sur le canapé rouge.

- Je suis vraiment désolée pour tout ce que t'a dit Ron ! C'est un véritable crétin !

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, marmonna la brune.

- Oui, mais il a l'art de tout gâcher. Harry m'a raconté que tu lui a collé une baffe mémorable devant Rogue en plus, c'est bien fait pour lui !

Hermione rit doucement en repensant à la scène.

- Gin, Harry t'a parlé du professeur Dumbledore ?

- Heu, non.

Hermione lui raconta l'accident de Dumbledore et comment il était remplacé.

- Waouh, Rogue transformé en Dumbledore, je suis sûre qu'il déteste ça !

- Oui, je ne le vois vraiment pas proposer des bonbons au citron avec le petit sourire du directeur ! rigola la préfète.

Ginny sortit de sa robe une brosse à cheveux bleue et proposa à Hermione de la coiffer.

- Elle est ensorcelée et elle permet de rendre les cheveux plus soyeux et brillants, expliqua-t-elle.

Hermione s'assit en tailleur au pied du canapé, puis la rouquine commença à démêler la crinière de la lionne. La préfète appréciait le soin capillaire, cela la détendait toujours quand on lui brossait les cheveux. Elle se doutait que sa meilleure amie était venue avec sa brosse magique pour lui faire un peu oublier sa mauvaise journée. Ainsi mise en confiance, elle éprouva le besoin de raconter à la rouge et or les deux soirées passées chez son professeur de potion.

- C'est comment chez lui ? demanda Ginny avec curiosité.

- Vraiment joli, ses appartements sont la parfaite antithèse de son comportement et de son allure.

Puis elle décrivit avec précision le salon de l'homme en noir. Elle lui raconta qu'elle avait pris le thé avec lui tout en ayant l'impression d'avoir été projetée dans la quatrième dimension. La première soirée dans les cachots avait été si surprenante, elle était contente de pouvoir en parler avec quelqu'un. Elle lui confia la suite de la dispute, lorsque Rogue l'avait trouvée en haut de la tour d'astronomie. Elle ne s'attacha plus aux événements pour se concentrer sur tout ce qu'elle avait ressenti. Il avait été tellement différent, si gentil et doux. Cela lui rappela douloureusement les découvertes d'Harry à la bibliothèque et comment elle s'était effondrée devant le maître des cachots.

- Je voulais m'enfuir, j'avais tellement de chagrin. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je me suis mise à pleurer. Je pleurais parce que j'avais peur qu'il meure, ironique non ? soupira-t-elle. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi j'ai réagi avec tant de violence.

Ginny laissait parler son amie avec un sourire discret. Hermione Granger était tombée amoureuse de Severus Rogue, mais elle n'imaginait pas un instant partager sa pensée avec la brune. Elle se serait attiré les foudres d'Hermione. Pourtant cela sautait aux yeux.

- Il s'est levé, il est venu près de moi. Ne te moque pas Ginny, mais j'ai posé ma tête sur son épaule et il m'a serrée contre lui.

Hermione se tut un moment comme si elle revivait ce moment. Le sourire de la rouquine s'était étiré à cette révélation. Il n'y avait plus de doute, Hermione avait trouvé l'amour et le professeur de potions n'était pas indifférent. Il n'était pas du genre à consoler les jeune filles en pleurs. Mais la situation était plus que compliquée. Hermione refusait de voir ses sentiments et ce n'était pas Rogue qui allait se déclarer. Il avait trop de fierté pour le faire. Le visage de Ginny s'assombrit, il faudrait des litres de Felix Felicis pour que ces deux se déclarent !

- C'était comme si tous mes problèmes s'étaient évanouis, j'aurais souhaité que cela ne s'arrête jamais. Ce parfum si délicat et la douceur de ses robes, chuchota-t-elle. Je me suis réveillée dans mon lit ce matin avec un parchemin posé sur la table de nuit comme la veille. Et ce matin tous les problèmes sont revenus, dit-elle dans un soupir.

Ginny vint s'asseoir sur la moquette à côté d'Hermione. Silencieuses, elles contemplèrent le feu dans la cheminée.

- Je crois que Ron n'était vraiment pas fait pour toi, mais je suis sûre que tu vas trouver l'amour, assura-t-elle.

- J'espère, j'ai besoin de quelqu'un de plus mature, qui ne se comportera pas comme un enfant. Mais dans l'école je ne vois aucun candidat potentiel.

- Tu en trouveras un à Poudlard, je te le promets, assura la rouquine.

- Minerva, vous vous moquez de moi ! Je ne peux pas aller à cette réunion de vieux fous !

- Pourtant Albus s'est engagé à y aller.

- Et qui va assurer mes cours ? siffla le terrible maître des cachots.

- Je m'en charge, Severus, répondit la directrice des Gryffondor avec un sourire qui ressemblait étrangement à celui d'Albus.

- Ah non ! Vieille chouette ! s'insurgea Rogue, vous ne toucherez pas à mes chaudrons ! Et il est hors de question que ces incapables dépourvus de cervelle manquent un cours à quelques jours des examens.

- Severus, inutile de vous énerver, répliqua calmement la vieille sorcière, j'avais pensé à Miss Granger.

- Que peut faire cette Je-Sais-Tout pour nous aider ? dit-il d'un ton acide.

- Vous remplacer, évidemment.

Severus leva les yeux au ciel agacé. Sa Miss-Je-Sais tout était-elle devenue indispensable ? Cette pensée l'irritait, il ne savait pas quoi penser. Il était à la fois irrésistiblement attiré par la rouge et or, séduit par son esprit, et énervé parce qu'elle ne serait jamais Lily et qu'elle n'était qu'une fille souvent imbue de ses connaissances. Ces derniers temps il avait découvert une jeune fille plaisante, mais même sous des _Doloris_ il ne le confesserait pas. Il détestait ces sentiments contradictoires, il ne voulait pourtant pas la repousser, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de la dévaloriser même si son fichu cœur et sa satanée conscience lui criaient le contraire. Il ne risquait rien. C'était une certitude. Qui voudrait se rapprocher de lui ? Le connaître ? Lily, il n'y avait qu'elle. Aux yeux de tous, il n'était qu'un sale Mangemort. A ses yeux, il n'était qu'un être abject, un être qui ne méritait pas d'être.

- Severus, vous m'écoutez ? demanda l'écossaise.

Elle obtint pour seule réponse un grognement.

- Je vous disais que Miss Granger pourrait vous remplacer demain en cours. Je ne vois que cette possibilité, elle est notre meilleure élève, rappela la Directrice des lions.

- Sans doute, répondit-il sèchement.

Il avait détesté qu'on le tire de son introspection. Ils continuèrent à parler des arrangements pour le lendemain avant de se regagner leurs quartiers respectifs.

Harry était assis comme la veille en face de Ron. Le rouquin comme d'habitude dévorait des toasts avec du fromage tout en buvant du jus de citrouille. Hermione s'était installée au bout de la table, mais elle n'était pas aussi éloignée d'eux que la veille.

- Ron tu devrais aller faire des excuses à Hermi, suggéra le brun.

Parvati entra dans la Grande Salle et se dirigea rapidement vers Ron. Elle lui fit un gros baiser sur la joue. Hermione était écœurée. Elle avait été bien vite remplacée ! Cette catin de Parvati n'avait vraiment aucun honneur ! Harry soupira alors que Parvati s'en allait aussi vite qu'elle était venue.

Le Professeur McGonagall s'approcha d'Hermione et lui demanda de venir dans son bureau dès qu'elle aurait fini de déjeuner.

- Merci, Professeur McGonagall, dit l'étudiante en souriant.

Harry donna un coup de coude à son ami pour qu'il aille voir la brune.

- Non, mais t'as vu ? « Merci, Professeur McGonagall », minauda Ron.

- Tu exagères, Ron.

Hermione quitta la Grande Salle en poussant un soupir d'exaspération. Ronald Weasley lui paierait ce dernier affront !

Elle essaya de se calmer avant de frapper à la porte du bureau de sa Directrice de maison. Le couloir était désert, elle prit quelques minutes pour reprendre ses esprits.

- Vous êtes venue rapidement. Asseyez-vous.

Hermione s'installa face à son professeur attendant avec impatience des explications.

- Severus ne peut assurer ses cours aujourd'hui, il remplace le Directeur à une réunion avec des membres de Beaux-Bâtons et de Salem. Il devrait revenir dans l'après-midi. Vous le remplacerez pour le cours de ce matin avec les Poufsouffle et les Gryffondor de troisième année. Il a laissé quelques indications sur la potion à exécuter. Je vous ai excusée pour le cours de Runes que vous manquerez.

Hermione hocha la tête, elle allait jouer à la chauve-souris des cachots. Elle sentait qu'elle allait passer sa mauvaise humeur sur les élèves comme le faisait Rogue.

- Bien sûr, vous devrez être horrible avec les élèves surtout avec ceux de votre maison, Miss Granger.

- Il n'y aura pas de problème.

- Je vous fais confiance, je vous aiderai si vous avez besoin pour vous préparer.

Hermione sortit dans le couloir pour attendre les autres élèves. Elle avait métamorphose jusqu'à dix heures, puis elle devrait donner le premier cours de sa vie. Elle était anxieuse même si elle maîtrisait parfaitement le programme des années précédentes. Quand les autres élèves arrivèrent, Luna engagea la conversation avec elle. Elle écouta d'une oreille distraite ce que la blonde lui racontait. Néanmoins elle se mit en équipe avec elle pour le cours.

- Miss Granger, vous resterez à la fin de l'heure, j'ai à vous parler.

- Bien professeur, répondit la rouge et or d'une voix neutre.

Le cours passa rapidement, la sorcière libéra les élèves en avance.

- Venez dans mon bureau.

Hermione décacheta l'enveloppe et lut la fine écriture de son professeur.

_Miss Granger,_

_La Potion de Ratatinage ne devrait pas vous poser de problèmes. Pour votre classe, voyez-y une occasion de vous venger…_

_Severus Rogue._

Hermione eut un petit sourire devant le trait de caractère bien Serpentard.

- Vous devriez me laisser un cheveu de vous, on ne sait jamais.

La rouge et or en arracha plusieurs de sa tignasse et le donna à la vieille femme qui l'enferma dans un flacon.

Quand Hermione jeta le cheveu du Professeur et de la menthe séchée dans la fiole, Minerva retint son souffle. Elle avait peur que la potion ne fonctionne pas. Hermione avala l'écœurant breuvage en grimaçant. Presque aussitôt les changements commencèrent. La jeune femme prit plusieurs centimètres, ses cheveux raccourcirent et noircirent. Ses traits devinrent plus durs et plus masculins. Sa robe lui arriva aux genoux, elle se sentait à l'étroit dans ses vêtements.

- Changez-vous, dit la sorcière qui avait du mal à réprimer un fou rire en voyant le clone de Severus Rogue portant des vêtements trop petits de Gryffondor. La scène était unique !

- Professeur, ce n'est pas drôle ! gronda Hermione en sursautant. Sa voix était grave et impressionnante.

Minerva Mc Gonagall gloussa en entendant Hermione s'énerver à la manière de son collègue.

- Regardez-vous, Miss Granger, c'est unique de voir quelque chose comme ça, dit-elle en métamorphosant une chaise en miroir.

Hermione pouffa en voyant son reflet, elle ne pouvait pas en vouloir à sa Directrice de Maison. La situation était vraiment cocasse. Elle fut surprise en entendant son rire, elle n'avait jamais entendu le maître des cachots rire.

La vieille sorcière partit dans sa salle de classe pour qu'Hermione puisse se changer. Elle commença par enlever sa cape et son chemisier. Elle découvrit un torse plat parsemé de cicatrice. Gênée face à ce corps d'homme, elle décida de se dépêcher. Elle se débarrassa de son soutien-gorge noir à présent inutile pour revêtir la chemise et la veste de cet homme. Il y avait un nombre incalculable de boutons. Puis elle s'attaqua au bas du corps de l'homme. Elle prit se boxer noir de l'homme qui semblait être fraîchement lavé et échangea ses sous-vêtements morte de honte en gardant les yeux clos.

« Le plus dur est passé ! » se répéta-t-elle en continuant de s'habiller.

- Je peux revenir ?

- Oui, entrez.

Hermione était en train de se chausser, quand elle revint. Elle l'aida à attacher la lourde cape.

- La métamorphose est parfaite ! exulta l'écossaise.

La rouge et or se planta devant la glace et s'entraîna à lever le sourcil comme son professeur. Il y arriva presque aussi bien que lui. Ensuite, elle s'entraîna à imiter son air dédaigneux. Enfin elle essaya de faire tourbillonner ses robes comme lui, elle adora jouer ainsi, elle avait toujours secrètement rêvé de cet élégant mouvement de robes qui était propre à l'homme en noir.

- Miss, c'est l'heure d'aller à votre cours.

- Oui, vous avez raison, dit Hermione d'un ton rauque.

- Prenez sa baguette, vous ne devez pas être reconnue avec la vôtre.

La Gryffondor abandonna sa baguette sur son tas de vêtements, et saisit avec timidité celle du maître des potions.

- J'espère qu'elle ne va pas trop vous résister, c'est une baguette qui a du caractère.

- Non, je ne crois pas, murmura la jeune fille sous le regard étonné de son ainée.

Elle se sentait aussi bien avec cette baguette qu'avec la sienne, elle ressentait le même prolongement de son corps et de son esprit. Elle utilisa la cheminée pour se rendre dans le bureau de Rogue avec Minerva.

- Bonne chance, mon enfant.

Hermione pénétra avec fracas dans la classe de son professeur. Elle était à la hauteur de la mission car tous les élèves se turent. Elle leur ordonna d'ouvrir le livre au chapitre dix et de commencer la potion avec un ton glacial. Pendant tout le cours elle lut, puis quand elle entendit le bouillonnement des chaudrons elle commença à passer dans les rangs. Elle distribua les commentaires acides et enleva des points pour des raisons futiles. La matinée n'avait pas été si terrible que ce qu'elle avait imaginé, aucun chaudron n'avait explosé.

A la fin des cours, elle retourna dans le bureau du Professeur de Métamorphose en utilisant la poudre de Cheminette. Elle lui fit le compte-rendu de la matinée et mangea seule dans le bureau. Elle avait repris son apparence mais ne s'était pas changée pour ne pas réitérer l'expérience du matin. Un quart d'heure avant le début des cours de l'après-midi, elle but une seconde dose de potion.

Severus Rogue se dépêchait de suivre sa collègue dans son bureau. Les effets du Polynectar se dissipaient et dans quelques minutes il retrouverait son apparence.

- Professeur Rogue, salua Hermione quand elle le vit.

- Miss Granger.

Bientôt le professeur Mc Gonagall fit face à deux Severus Rogue.

- Severus, Miss Granger a déjà repris de la potion. Vous devriez peut-être la remplacer pour le cours de potion ?

- Quelle journée ! siffla Rogue, Il n'est pas question que je joue le rôle de cette petite peste !

Les traits d'Hermione se durcirent en entendant la réponse acerbe de son professeur.

Severus, malgré tout, avala le contenu du flacon qu'Hermione lui tendait.

- Bon je vous laisse, s'excusa la vielle sorcière.

L'homme devint plus petit et nagea dans les grands vêtements du directeur. Hermione était gênée, elle métamorphosa un livre en paravent pour que l'homme se change. En grognant, il prit le tas de vêtements de la Gryffondor. Quand il fut enfin prêt, Hermione regagna le bureau du Serpentard par la cheminée. Elle avait une boule d'angoisse dans le ventre. Elle était effrayée de faire cours devant son professeur. Elle respira calmement pour essayer de se détendre en pensant qu'elle n'avait qu'à jouer son rôle de « sale bâtard des cachots » et qu'elle pourrait se venger du rouquin et par la même occasion du « bâtard » en question.

Les élèves s'installaient quand Hermione pénétra dans la salle de classe. Elle balança avec force la porte des cachots, seul Neville sursauta, tous les autres élèves s'étaient habitués à cette entrée fracassante. Son double n'était pas vraiment à l'aise, Severus ne savait pas à côté de qui se mettre. Finalement Severus s'installa à l'écart du groupe comme Hermione le faisait depuis la dispute avec Ron.

- Granger, mettez-vous à côté Londubat, dit Hermione d'une voix mielleuse.

Severus souffla de mécontentement, la peste osait lui faire ça ! Avait-elle d'autres traits dignes d'un Serpentard ? Peut-être valait-il mieux se prêter au jeu ?

- Vous venez de faire perdre 20 points à Gryffondor ! dit Hermione avec un sourire sadique.

- Quel bâtard ! souffla Ron.

- Weasley, vingt points de moins pour votre insolence, exulta Hermione Rogue.

- Mais…

- Cela ne vous suffit pas, vous irez en retenue demain soir avec Rusard.

Les Serpentard ricanaient comme lorsque le véritable Rogue faisait perdre des points à la maison adverse.

- Ouvrez vos livres à la page 238 ! ordonna-t-elle.

Severus vit que les mains de Londubat tremblaient, son teint était verdâtre comme s'il allait vomir. Il ne s'était jamais rendu compte que le Gryffondor était terrifié à ce point. Le lionceau essayait de se faire le plus petit possible pour éviter les foudres d'Hermione.  
>- Qui peut m'énumérer les propriétés des Elixirs Eternels ?<p>

Severus Rogue leva immédiatement la main comme Hermione. La jeune femme regarda l'ensemble de la classe, et s'arrêta à Severus.

- Personne. Vous êtes lamentables, dit-elle avec un rictus méprisant.

Hermione dégaina la baguette noire et fit apparaître les indications dans un geste brusque. Elle retourna s'asseoir au bureau, rassurée d'avoir réussi à faire apparaître les consignes comme il le faisait. Elle observa ses camarades de classe et prit la plume de Rogue pour commencer à écrire le brouillon son devoir d'Histoire de la Magie. Elle le faisait sans ouvrage, uniquement avec ses souvenirs qui étaient très précis. Severus l'observait travailler à son bureau, elle avait pris sa plume et ses parchemins mais il ne semblait pas être gêné. Il prit la plume de la Gryffondor et, comme s'il était redevenu étudiant, il commença à écrire des annotations dans la marge du Manuel de potions.

La Gryffondor se leva pour inspecter les potions. Elle passa devant Ron et Harry. La potion d'Harry était convenable contrairement à celle de Ron, elle regarda avec dégoût le rouquin.

- Pathétique, cracha-t-elle avant de faire disparaître le contenu du chaudron, vous avez moins d'une heure pour la refaire.

Et elle s'éloigna à grandes enjambées vers le fond de la classe. Elle regarda le travail de Malfoy sans rien dire tandis qu'elle observait Pansy Parkinson qui essayait des écailles de dragon dans le chaudron de son sosie. Severus ne supportait plus cette stupide Parkinson qui essayait de faire exploser son chaudron et celui de son voisin qui s'était remis à trembler lorsqu'Hermione s'était dirigée vers les derniers rangs. Neville avait mis un ingrédient trop tôt dans la potion et la mixture avait pris une teinte grise. Severus faillit s'énerver contre lui, mais il fit ce qu'Hermione aurait fait. Au fond, c'était la seule chose utile : il murmura au garçon de rajouter des poils de rat. Il vit qu'Hermione faisait semblant de ne pas remarquer. Pendant ce temps-là, Malfoy avait réussi à jeter dans son chaudron de quoi saboter sa potion, mais il n'eut pas de mal à sauver sa préparation.

Hermione était arrivée au fond de la salle, elle se tenait derrière lui et Neville et les observait travailler en silence. Neville essayait tant bien que mal de contrôler sa peur, alors Hermione se pencha vers lui et lui souffla à l'oreille :

- Monsieur Londubat, cessez de trembler, je ne mange pas mes élèves.

Neville prit une teinte rouge et s'empressa d'hocher la tête. C'était la première fois en six ans qu'il n'avait pas droit à des reproches. Severus fit comme s'il n'entendait rien et continua à annoter la recette.

- Qu'écrivez-vous, Miss ?

- Des idées pour améliorer la préparation, répondit Rogue.

- Misérable Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, vous êtes bien présomptueuse. Contentez-vous de suivre les étapes si vous en êtes capable, siffla la Gryffondor à son double.

La remarque fut accueillie par les ricanements des Serpentard, alors que Severus comprenait à quel point il était parfois odieux, il eut presque pitié de Londubat. Elle avait touché un point sensible quand elle l'avait rabaissé en dénigrant ses connaissances. Il avait eu envie de jeter un sort à son clone si réaliste.

La fin de l'heure arriva enfin au plus grand soulagement des Lions et de Severus. Mais il réalisa bien vite que la Gryffondor devait encore assurer sa dernière heure de cours et que lui-même devrait suivre les étudiants. La journée était rude, d'abord cette réunion et ce repas absolument inutiles, puis cette heure de cours et encore un autre cours dont il ignorait la nature.

- On a quoi après ? demanda-t-il à Neville en rangeant ses affaires.

- Binns.

C'était complet ! C'était à mourir d'ennui. Severus s'arrangea pour être le dernier dans la salle. Hermione ferma la porte d'un coup de baguette et prit une dose supplémentaire de Polynectar. Severus fit de même.

- Vous avez les Poufsouffle et Serdaigle de première année, ils en sont au dernier chapitre, dit-il sèchement.

- J'avais cours avec Binns, vous revenez dans une heure ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

- Oui bien sûr.

Rogue sortit de la salle, même déguisé en Gryffondor, il restait impressionnant et parvenait sans peine à faire voltiger ses robes.

A suivre…


	13. Petit Chaton

Cher lecteurs et lectrices,

Ce chapitre est conçu pour former une unité avec le précédent. Je l'avais coupé en deux pour ne pas avoir un chapitre trop long. Donc vous avez ici la suite de l'épisode « Polynectar ». Le chapitre est plus centré sur les réflexions de Severus. Jusqu'à présent, j'ai choisi de me concentrer surtout sur les impressions d'Hermione en dévoilant un peu celles de Severus. A partir de maintenant et jusqu'à la fin des vacances, ce sera axé sur les pensées de Severus et ses actes. En effet pour les deux mois de vacances, dans l'œuvre de JKR on s'occupe du Trio, alors je ne vois pas l'intérêt de le réécrire (en moins bien). J'espère que vous comprendrez ce choix

Ensuite vous avez été quelques-uns à vous interroger sur les pensées de Severus lorsqu'il s'est changé. Je n'avais pas prévu de les écrire, mais vu que vous l'avez demandé, j'aborde ce sujet dans ce chapitre.

Je ne pensais pas que le chapitre 12 vous plairait autant, je trouve que c'est difficile d'écrire de l'humour sans tomber dans le mauvais genre ou sans devenir trop caricatural. J'ai été enchantée en lisant vos réactions, quand vous m'avez dit que vous aviez trouvé très drôle, etc.

Merci à BEA, ElamRogue et Maeva et à tous les lecteurs anonymes.

Place à la lecture,

Enjoy !

**Chapitre 13 :**** Petit Chaton**

- Mione !

- Quoi ! gronda Severus en sortant de la classe.

Harry avait laissé Ron partir avec Parvati, il avait saisi une occasion de pouvoir parler avec Hermione.

- Je peux te parler un instant, s'il-te-plaît ?

- Mmm, grogna le maître des cachots.

- Je voulais te parler depuis, … l'autre soir, chez Rogue, Harry balbutiait. Je suis désolé pour tout ce qu'on t'a dit Ron et moi.

Rogue était exaspéré, pour clôturer cette magnifique journée il devait entendre les jérémiades de Saint Potter. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait être pire que ça ? Peut-être le Seigneur des Ténèbres allait distribuer des chocogrenouilles à ses fidèles Mangemorts ? Malgré tout ce qu'il pensait, il était bien obligé d'écouter l'ami de Granger. Il fallait reconnaître qu'il était moins puéril que Weasley. La rouge et or lui avait dit qu'elle n'en voulait pas au Survivant, mais qu'elle était vraiment vexée par les propos du rouquin.

- Ce n'est pas à v…toi de faire des excuses pour Ron ! siffla-t-il en s'efforçant de le tutoyer.

- Je sais Mione, mais je ne veux pas me disputer avec toi. Tu es comme une sœur pour moi.

Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre ! se dit Severus. S'il savait à qui il parle ! La situation était surréaliste, il parlait tranquillement avec le fils de son pire ennemi en se faisant passer pour une jeune fille. C'était digne des manigances d'Albus !

Cependant le Survivant ne remarqua pas le malaise intérieur de son interlocuteur. Il poursuivit ses confidences.

- Je suis content de pouvoir te parler, Mione, ça m'a manqué ! Après le cours de Binns j'irai parler à Rogue.

Severus sursauta en entendant son nom.

- Un problème ?

- Non pas du tout. Je voudrais lui présenter des excuses. Il se comporte presque tout le temps comme un vrai bâtard, mais j'ai réfléchi.

- Ravi que ça t'arrive ! s'échappa Rogue, qui mit aussitôt sa main devant la bouche comme pour retenir un nouveau sarcasme.

Harry fit une grimace en entendant la remarque cinglante de son amie.

- Je plaisantais, tenta Severus.

Le jeune homme se détendit aussitôt.

- Donc, je te disais que j'avais réfléchi. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait si tu ne m'avais pas désarmé. Il m'a protégé durant toutes ces années, mais il est tellement désagréable et cassant que je me suis toujours méfié de lui. Maintenant je sais que c'est absurde et quand il a parlé de Malfoy, j'ai cru que c'était un piège. Depuis, j'ai repensé à tout ce que tu m'as raconté sur son comportement.

En parlant ils étaient arrivés devant la salle du Professeur Binns.

- Tu me pardonnes, Mione ? demanda Harry à Severus.

- Oui, oui, murmura l'homme en essayant de faire un petit sourire.

Severus s'installa machinalement à côté du Survivant. Ron ronchonna en voyant Hermione. Il était surtout gêné parce qu'il ne savait pas comment s'excuser. Harry fit passer un petit mot au rouquin sans que le professeur de potion puisse voir ce qu'il avait écrit. Il vit seulement que Weasley acquiesçait.

Le cours du fantôme rappela au Directeur de Serpentard sa jeunesse. Les étudiants apprenaient encore les révoltes des Gobelins. Il essaya de prendre des notes pour la Gryffondor, même s'il trouvait cela complètement inutile. Parmi les élèves, les uns baillaient, les autres discutaient. Personne ne faisait attention au fantôme.

Severus renonça lui aussi à suivre le cours, il se mit à toucher ses nouveaux cheveux. Il en avait eu un aperçu quand il avait consolé la rouge et or. Ils étaient doux malgré l'apparence. Il humait doucement cette chevelure brune. Qu'ils sentaient bon !

Hermione serrait instinctivement la cape noire de son professeur. Elle était chaude et douce. Elle lui donnait une sensation de bien-être. Les élèves étaient tous enfin sortis, Hermione poussa un soupir de soulagement. La dernière heure n'avait pas été éprouvante. Elle plongea son nez dans l'étoffe, se délectant de cette fragrance épicée.

De la porte entrebâillée, Severus l'observa quelques instants. Son double avait la tête cachée dans sa lourde cape. A pas feutrés, il entra et referma silencieusement la porte des cachots. Elle releva la tête en entendant le déclic de la porte.

- Oh, vous êtes là, dit-elle les joues légèrement roses.

- De toute évidence, lança Rogue.

Hermione le regarda d'un air timide, il fut surpris en voyant son clone agir ainsi.

- Potter m'a présenté des excuses, je les ai acceptées. Voici votre cours d'Histoire de la Magie, dit-il d'un ton sec en lui tendant un parchemin.

- Merci, vous n'étiez pas obligé de prendre des notes, ajouta-t-elle.

- J'avais un rôle à tenir, je ne l'ai fait que pour cette raison, claqua le maître des potions.

Le visage d'Hermione se décomposa, les sarcasmes étaient de retour. Encore une déception ! L'homme avait repris son masque, le reverrait-elle un jour comme elle l'avait découvert pendant ces deux soirées ?

- Miss Granger, souffla-t-il avec moins de dureté, ne vous vexez pas. Nous avons tous des rôles à jouer, surtout avec cette guerre, et c'est parfois difficile. Aujourd'hui nous avons échangé nos rôles, avec succès je crois, termina-t-il avec un léger sourire.

- Et nos masques, murmura Hermione.

- Ça va aller, Miss ? demanda-t-il inquiet face à la tristesse de la jeune femme.

Elle hocha la tête, incapable de prononcer un mot. Rogue se maudissait. Il n'aurait jamais dû dire ce qu'il avait dit, la journée avait été dure pour la Gryffondor aussi. Il n'eut pas le temps de s'apitoyer sur son sort, on frappait à la porte.

- Entrez, rugit Hermione.

Harry, suivi de Ron, s'avança devant le bureau. Ils furent surpris de voir leur amie assise devant la chauve-souris des cachots.

- Je venais vous présenter des excuses, commença Harry.

- Et moi aussi ! ajouta aussitôt Ron.

- On n'a pas réfléchi avant de parler, compléta le brun.

- Heureusement, notre Miss-Je-Sais-Tout nationale a su quoi faire, susurra dangereusement Hermione en lançant un regard meurtrier à son clone.

Severus sentit la colère de la jeune femme. Elle lui en voulait pour ses dernières paroles blessantes, mais où était la lionne ? Hermione était un petit chaton fragile avec des caractéristiques de sa maison. Le petit chaton se protégeait de lui en lui envoyant à la figure ses propres sarcasmes. Et avait l'air de lui dire : « Tu vois ce que tu m'as fait pendant des années ? Je vais te le faire pour que tu comprennes ! ».

- Mione, je voulais aussi te dire, commença Ron, que je suis désolé de t'avoir dit toutes ces horreurs. Tu ne seras jamais pour moi une « imbuvable Je-Sais-Tout », je voulais te blesser et je n'ai pas trouvé mieux. J'espère que tu voudras bien me pardonner.

Ron était rouge de honte et se tortillait les mains. Hermione se radoucit, Ron n'avait jamais été très éloquent et il avait fait de vrais efforts pour lui présenter de telles excuses. Severus observa le regard d'Hermione et sut qu'elle avait pardonné.

- Excuses acceptées, Ron, murmura Rogue d'une voix lasse.

- Bon, Mione, on ne va pas te déranger plus longtemps, au revoir professeur, lança Harry qui ne voulait pas s'éterniser dans la bureau de Rogue. Ron le suivit de près.

Quand ils furent à nouveau seuls, Hermione reprit son air sévère. Le maître des cachots suggéra d'attendre que les effets du Polynectar se dissipent dans son salon personnel. Hermione le suivit en silence et s'assit à sa place habituelle sur le canapé. Elle contempla ses chaussures pendant que Severus la dévisageait. Mais bientôt le Polynectar cessa de faire effet. Hermione ressentit les douleurs de la transformation et Severus commença aussi à retrouver sa véritable apparence. Le maître des cachots proposa de se changer en premier dans sa chambre pour que la Gryffondor puisse récupérer ses vêtements. Hermione resta assise le temps que l'homme en noir se change.

- Miss, reprenez vos vêtements, dit-il et il retourna s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Hermione se changea rapidement et respira une dernière fois l'odeur de l'homme. Elle frappa timidement à la porte et Severus revint dans le salon. Ils échangèrent silencieusement leurs baguettes. Alors qu'Hermione s'apprêtait à partir, il lui intima l'ordre de rester.

- Je crois que nous devons parler, lança-t-il sans colère.

- Je ne vois pas ce que nous pourrions avoir à nous dire, claqua Hermione.

- Asseyez-vous, ordonna-t-il fermement.

Résignée, la rouge et or reprit sa place sur le canapé et le regarda les bras croisés.

- Tout à l'heure, je crois que j'ai agi un peu durement et je ne voudrais pas que vous pensiez que j'étais en colère contre vous. Vous adorez mettre en valeur vos connaissances, ce qui fait de vous une incontestable Miss-Je-Sais-Tout.

En entendant son surnom Hermione se renfrogna, mais Severus poursuivit :

- Je vous ai donné ce stupide sobriquet à une époque où vous étiez vraiment agaçante à vouloir montrer que vous savez toujours tout. Je suis désolé de vous avoir peinée même si c'était autrefois mon intention.

Hermione ne savait quoi répondre en entendant ces confessions, elle le laissa continuer.

- Vos connaissances vous sont aujourd'hui d'une grande utilité et vous ont déjà permis de sauver Potter et Weasley à de nombreuses reprises. Cela fait votre valeur, Miss, ne l'oubliez jamais. Je n'aurais jamais eu ces conversations plaisantes avec vous si vous aviez l'intelligence d'un verracrasse.

Elle sourit à l'évocation de ces deux soirées passées en la compagnie de cet homme qui pouvait se montrer si froid. Severus n'en revenait pas : que de compliments en si peu de mots ! Il s'autorisa un moment de faiblesse, il pouvait bien lui montrer sa valeur. Elle avait été exceptionnellement précieuse depuis que le directeur était dans le coma. Elle avait préparé du Polynectar par pure prévoyance et cela avait permis de dissimuler l'absence d'Albus, elle avait joué le rôle de terreur des cachots et l'avait remplacé toute la journée avec talent.

- Merci, murmura la brune dont les joues étaient un peu rouges.

- Quand vous sortirez de cette pièce, je redeviendrai l'abominable chauve-souris des cachots et vous serez la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout que je déteste tant. Miss Granger, regardez-moi, demanda-t-il de sa voix grave alors qu'elle gardait désespérément la tête baissée.

Hermione ne bougea pas pour ne pas révéler son trouble. Elle sentit soudain, une main fraîche se poser sur son menton. Severus avait rapproché son fauteuil, il lui souleva doucement le visage. Ses yeux étaient brillants de larmes contenues.

« Miss, je ne vous déteste pas. » Ce ne fut qu'un léger murmure.

La lionne hocha la tête. Ses yeux restèrent plongés dans ceux de son professeur. Le visage de l'homme était recouvert de son masque habituel sauf ses yeux d'onyx où elle lut de la douleur, de la tristesse et un peu d'affection. Elle ne brisa pas ce contact intense. La main de Severus s'était déplacée sur la joue de la brune. Il n'avait pas envie de quitter ces yeux chocolat qui lui montraient une tendresse infinie et de la tristesse. Hermione lui prit doucement sa main libre et la serra dans la sienne.

A ce contact, il rompit le lien visuel et s'éloigna d'elle, mais sa main resta dans la sienne. Il avait la sensation de s'être déjà trop livré, elle seule était capable de lui donner cette sensation de confiance.

- Excusez mes réactions excessives, la journée a été éprouvante, dit enfin Hermione.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas Miss, murmura-t-il en dégageant sa main, je voudrais vous parler d'autre chose. Je vous ai dit l'autre jour que Drago Malfoy faisait passer des informations pour l'Ordre au directeur. J'ai appris que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait confié à Bellatrix une coupe pour qu'elle la cache dans son manoir. Je pense qu'il s'agit d'un Horcruxe.

- C'est un objet qui doit avoir de la valeur à ses yeux, peut-être la coupe d'Helga Poufsouffle ?

- C'est possible, c'est un objet qui a disparu depuis longtemps et Poudlard a beaucoup de valeur à ses yeux.

- Les autres pourraient être des objets qui ont appartenu aux fondateurs, suggéra la lionne.

- Comme le diadème perdu de Serdaigle ?

- Sans doute.

Après ces découvertes, Hermione quitta les cachots. Elle alla discuter avec Harry et Ron et leur raconta qu'elle connaissait deux autres Horcruxes. Ils n'étaient pas plus avancés car ils ne pouvaient pas se rendre au manoir de Bellatrix pour dérober l'Horcruxe et ne savaient pas où se trouvait le diadème.

Ils passèrent la soirée ensemble, Hermione révisait pour les examens pendant que les deux garçons jouaient aux échecs. Elle savourait ses derniers jours à Poudlard avant les vacances. Vers onze heures elle partit dans sa chambre de Préfète, elle se coucha en pensant à son professeur. Tout son corps sentait l'odeur masculine du maître des potions. Elle aimait ce parfum épicé, ce soupçon de menthe. Elle lui rappelait les bras puissants de Rogue. Elle aurait voulu s'endormir enroulée dans sa cape chaude qui lui donnait un sentiment de sécurité. Elle ne tarda pas à sombrer dans un sommeil réparateur.

Severus était assis à son bureau, sa plume suspendue dans les airs. Il pensait à elle. Adorable petit chaton ou terrible lionne, elle était attachante et il ne devait pas s'attacher. Pourtant sa conscience lui rappelait sans cesse à quel point elle devenait importante à ses yeux. Elle avait été parfaite, personne n'avait compris que ce n'était pas vraiment lui qui avait fait cours ce jour-là. En sortant du cours de Binns il avait entendu des élèves parler du cours de potion : « La chauve-souris est d'humeur massacrante » disait un petit Gryffondor. Il était fier d'elle, bien plus qu'il n'osait se l'avouer. Elle était devenue divinement jolie, sa peau blanche et douce, elle était bien proportionnée. Il avait été surpris quand il avait découvert ce joli corps en se changeant. Etait-elle consciente de sa beauté ? Il n'avait pas trop eu le temps de la détailler et à vrai dire il n'avait pas trop osé. Elle était son étudiante et il n'avait pas à la voir nue, mais ce qu'il avait découvert l'avait ravi. Severus laissa de côté ses corrections et partit se coucher en pensant à la Gryffondor.

_A suivre…_


	14. Fin d'année scolaire

Merci à tous pour les reviews ! Merci à tous les lecteurs et toutes les lectrices !

J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre sera à la hauteur de vos espérances.

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 14 :**** Fin d'année scolaire**

Le Trio d'Or sortait de l'épreuve de Botanique qui clôturait la semaine d'examens. Les garçons avaient assez bien réussi dans l'ensemble grâce aux révisions d'Hermione. La Gryffondor vérifia dans son livre qu'elle n'avait rien oublié dans ses réponses. C'est avec le cœur léger qu'elle partit faire le tour du lac avec Ginny. Elles parlèrent longuement du bal qui devait avoir lieu le vendredi soir. Elles étaient étonnées parce que les professeurs n'avaient pas encore parlé de la sortie à Pré-au-Lard qui précédait toujours chaque bal.

- Tu vas y aller avec qui ? demanda Ginny.

- Je ne sais pas encore et toi ?

- Avec Harry, il m'a invitée.

Hermione pensa à Ron avec qui elle était déjà allée au bal de fin d'année. Elle espérait qu'un garçon voudrait bien l'inviter. La perspective de ne pas avoir de cavalier la rendait triste, mais elle décida de ne pas s'en préoccuper.

Malheureusement, pendant le dîner, à toutes les tables on parlait du bal et des vacances. Ron pour une fois n'était pas assis avec Parvati, il était à côté d'Harry et en face d'Hermione. Soudain, la rumeur dans sa salle se tut, la réplique du Directeur s'était levée et tapait dans sa coupe en or pour obtenir le silence.

- Chers élèves pour terminer cette année scolaire, les directeurs de maison vous accompagneront à Pré-Au-Lard demain après-midi. Vous pourrez vous préparer pour le bal de fin d'année. Bon appétit ! lança un Dumbledore joyeux.

Hermione se demanda qui avait joué le rôle du Directeur parce que le maître des Potions était attablé avec les autres professeurs. Puis elle remarqua que Remus Lupin était absent. L'air jovial du Directeur ne pouvait pas être le fuit de l'imitation de Rogue. Par contre, Lupin endossait parfaitement ce rôle.

- Hermione ! appela Ron après s'être éclairci la voix.

La jeune fille se retourna vers lui et le dévisagea. L'air du rouquin ne lui disait rien de bon.

- Euh, voudrais-tu aller au bal avec moi ? demanda-t-il plus rouge qu'il Rapeltout.

-Tu n'y vas pas avec Parvati ? répondit-elle pernicieusement.

- Non, en fait on a rompu tout à l'heure.

La réponse de Ron éveilla en Hermione une colère noire. Décidément il n'était pas plus délicat qu'un Scroutt à Pétard ! La rouge et or, bien décidée à ne pas se laisser faire, lui flanqua une gifle magistrale.

- Va te faire voir Ron ! cria Hermione en quittant la Grande Salle, et trouve-toi une autre idiote !

Le départ d'Hermione ne passa pas inaperçu, les élèves étaient tous tournés vers Ron Weasley et les Serpentard ricanaient. Les professeurs regardaient aussi la table des Gryffondor avec insistance. Severus Rogue riait sous cape devant l'air déconfit de Weasley.

- Oh quand même ! s'écria Minerva McGonagall. Quel comportement pour une jeune fille comme Miss Granger.

Tandis que Pomona Chourave lui répondait, Severus pensa que la vieille chouette n'avait rien vu du tempérament de feu de son élève. Il se réjouissait d'avoir assisté à un tel spectacle.

Hermione était installée à la bibliothèque depuis son coup d'éclat au repas. C'était sans aucun doute l'endroit le plus calme de l'école. La bibliothèque de Poudlard était déserte à cause de la fin des épreuves de fin d'année. Comme les cours étaient terminés, elle devait s'attaquer à de nouveaux problèmes qui étaient de taille. Tout d'abord elle devait trouver un moyen de protéger ses parents, puis faire des recherches sur la Marque des Ténèbres pour essayer de la supprimer et enfin étudier comment détruire les Horcruxes. Après avoir fouillé toute la réserve elle ne trouva rien d'intéressant sur les Horcruxes. Mais elle ne se laissa pas décourager, elle enchaîna les recherches pour ses parents et la Marque. Elle dévora un ouvrage intitulé _Sorts de protection du domicile_, elle trouva des solutions inappropriées à son problème. Les sorts proposés n'étaient pas assez puissants pour les mettre à l'abri d'une attaque de Mangemorts.

- Miss Granger, susurra une voix grave.

Hermione sursauta quand elle reconnut la voix de son professeur de potion. Elle ferma brusquement le livre qu'elle lisait comme une élève prise en faute.

- Divertissant spectacle dans la Grande Salle. Je vais finir par croire que vous essayez de devenir une Miss-Je-Frappe-Weasley-Junior.

Hermione pouffa de rire devant l'air sérieux de son professeur, elle trouvait son nouveau titre tout à fait hilarant.

- Ron m'a invité au bal parce qu'il a rompu avec Parvati dans l'après-midi, j'étais hors de moi. Je crois que je viens de ruiner la seule proposition que je pouvais avoir pour le bal.

- Miss Granger, vous aurez bien une autre proposition d'ici vendredi. Que faites-vous ici, alors que l'année est terminée ?

- Quelques recherches sans importance, répondit-elle évasive.

Il la scruta longuement et lut en vitesse les titres des ouvrages. Les uns traitaient de magie blanche, les autres de magie noire et d'autres encore de protection de la maison. Il leva le sourcil gauche d'un air perplexe. Les joues rougies de la jeune fille la trahissaient encore plus.

- Sans importance, vraiment ? demanda-t-il lentement.

- Pas vraiment, non. Je m'inquiète pour mes parents avec toutes ces agressions de Moldus.

- Et la magie noire, c'est pour le plaisir ? dit-il avec un rictus moqueur.

- J'ai besoin de me renseigner, claqua la brune un peu agacée par son professeur qui avait pris un des ouvrages de magie noire.

Hermione espérait qu'il n'allait pas trop regarder dans le livre et le regardait d'un air coupable. Severus l'observa pour déceler le mensonge, comme le regard de son étudiante se posait successivement sur le livre et sur lui, il décida d'ouvrir l'ouvrage. En le feuilletant, il découvrit sur un petit parchemin l'écriture de la jeune fille.

- Tiens, tiens, qu'avons-nous là ? dit-il avec une expression sadique.

Il lut à voix haute :

« La Marque des Ténèbres :

- Incantation en Fourchelang,

-A-t-elle été déjà utilisée auparavant ?

_« Pour toujours la Marque restera,_

_La mort du Maî… »_

- _Accio parchemin_ ! s'écria Hermione et le parchemin lévita jusqu'à elle. C'est personnel, Monsieur, se justifia-t-elle.

Elle s'étonna de son aplomb, mais elle n'avait vraiment pas le choix si elle voulait préserver son secret.

- Miss Granger, vous jouez avec le feu. La magie noire est tentante, elle enivre et vous détruit.

- Je fais des recherches, essaya Hermione, … des recherches … pour un ami.

- Croyez-moi rien ne peut l'enlever, Albus a fait des recherches pendant des années, sans rien trouver, dit-il tristement.

Hermione soupira de découragement, elle n'arriverait à rien ce soir, et elle doutait même d'y parvenir un jour

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle voulait sauver cet homme, mais personne ne méritait de mourir injustement à cause d'un mauvais choix. Seul Voldemort pouvait supprimer cette marque diabolique. Et elle n'imaginait pas aller voir son pire ennemi et lui demander : « Lord Voldemort, j'aurais besoin de votre aide pour presque rien, vous ne pourriez pas effacer la Marque de Severus ? ». Non c'était impossible. « Au fait depuis quand le professeur Rogue était-il devenu Severus ?

« Fichue Gryffondor ! » gronda le Maître des Cachots en revenant dans son laboratoire. Que faisait-elle ? Pourquoi lui avait-elle caché ce parchemin ? Il était certain qu'il était concerné dans cette affaire.

Il s'affaira autour d'un petit chaudron en or. Il vérifia encore une fois dans son grimoire avant de jeter des ingrédients préparés dans le chaudron. La potion devint plus épaisse et moins foncée. Il quitta son laboratoire une heure après. La potion devait encore bouillir pendant une journée avant de passer l'étape suivante.

« Elle me fait perdre la tête ! » grogna l'homme en reposant la louche.

Il retourna immédiatement dans son bureau pour corriger les examens. Plusieurs piles de parchemins étaient posées avec organisation sur le bureau. Il prit une nouvelle bouteille d'encre rouge et commença à raturer les parchemins.

Le lendemain, Severus se leva avec un plan bien Serpentard en tête. Il avala une dose de Polynectar et partit vers la Grande Salle. Il se dirigea vers son filleul qui était encore seul.

« Monsieur Malfoy, venez à mon bureau après le petit-déjeuner. »

Severus essaya de saluer ses collègues avec un air joyeux comme Albus et il répondit à Sibyll avec tout le calme qu'il possédait. Il avala lentement son premier café en observant la table des Serpentard qui commençait à se remplir, il vit aussi le Trio d'Or entrer dans la Grande Salle. Hermione était un peu en retrait et bavardait avec Ginny Weasley. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à son filleul et retourna se préparer dans ses appartements.

Drago Malfoy avait fini son petit-déjeuner et se dirigeait vers le bureau du Directeur lorsque son parrain sortit de la cheminée d'Albus. Il s'assit dans le fauteuil du vieil homme en attendant le Serpentard. Le blond donna le mot de passe et monta les escaliers avec appréhension. Severus lui indiqua un fauteuil en face du bureau :

- Un bonbon au citron, Monsieur Malfoy ? demanda-t-il d'un air faussement gourmand.

Drago refusa poliment la friandise.

- Je vous ai demandé de venir pour parler de cet été.

- Vais-je être marqué, Monsieur ? demanda-t-il avec la voix enrouée. Père veut m'envoyer aux Etats-Unis pendant l'été pour m'éloigner du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Bien, répondit Severus, si cela n'est pas suffisant nous vous mettrons dans un abri secret.

Il ne voulait pas citer directement le Square Grimault pour ne pas mettre en danger le repère de l'Ordre. Les dispositions de Malfoy Père lui semblaient efficaces. Il était un peu soulagé, il avait été obligé de prendre la Marque très jeune et il ne voulait pas que son filleul fasse la même douloureuse expérience.

- Père a appris qu'il avait demandé que la Coupe soit placée dans le coffre de Bellatrix à Gringotts.

Severus cacha habilement la surprise, le Seigneur des Ténèbres devenait méfiant. Se doutait-il que ses Horcruxes étaient en danger ?

- Merci, Monsieur Malfoy, murmura Severus.

Le maître des cachots hésitait à faire sa demande. Après réflexion, il se dit qu'il pouvait la faire puisqu'il était censé être le vieux fou avec ses idées citronnées. Il décida d'aborder le sujet de manière détournée, comme le faisait Albus :

- J'ai appris que Miss Granger, n'avait pas de cavalier pour le bal. C'est extrêmement regrettable, n'est-ce-pas ?

Drago hocha la tête avec un air ahuri, se demandant où le Directeur voulait en venir.

- Miss Parkinson n'aura pas le plaisir d'y assister, puisqu'elle s'en va à midi.

- En quoi suis-je concerné, Monsieur ?

- Je pensais que vous pourriez inviter Miss Granger, je crois que vous n'avez pas encore une cavalière ?

- Bien, je crois que je n'ai pas le choix, dit le Serpentard en se levant.

Severus acquiesça en imitant le sourire enfantin du Directeur. Comme le vert et argent soupirait, il jugea bon d'ajouter pour jouer son rôle jusqu'au bout :

- Je suis sûr que vous saurez mettre les rivalités entre maisons de côté pour passer une merveilleuse soirée ! s'écria-t-il avec un ton joyeux, Un bonbon au citron peut-être ?

- Non merci, je vais y aller.

Severus retourna chez lui en attendant de reprendre sa véritable apparence. La journée avait vraiment bien commencé. Il avait obtenu de nouvelles informations sur la Coupe de Poufsouffle et il avait trouvé un cavalier pour Miss Granger. Au moins Drago serait plus raffiné que Weasley. Elle avait bien le droit de s'amuser un peu. Pourquoi tout le monde ignorait sa valeur ?

Drago vit Pansy avant son départ, elle était devenue une bonne amie pour lui. Elle aussi refusait avec sa famille de se soumettre à Lord Voldemort. Les deux familles avaient rompu les promesses de fiançailles, Drago et Pansy avaient refusé de jouer plus longtemps le rôle du parfait couple Serpentard et leur amitié s'était renforcée.

Drago trouva Hermione dans la bibliothèque. Il avait demandé à Ginny Weasley où se trouvait la brune, elle avait été étonnée que le Serpentard s'intéresse à sa meilleure amie.

- Granger, je peux te parler un moment ? demanda Drago en maudissant le Directeur pour ses idées farfelues.

- Que veux-tu, Malfoy ?

- Je me demandais si tu accepterais de m'accompagner au bal de fin d'année ?

- C'est une plaisanterie ? répliqua la brune sur la défensive.

- Pas du tout.

- Alors pourquoi ?

- Granger, ne te mets pas en colère, ce matin Dumbledore m'a suggéré cette brillante idée, expliqua-t-il avec une pointe d'ironie.

Hermione sourit, Severus lui avait trouvé un cavalier, un cavalier avec de la classe.

- Granger, tu comptes garder cet air stupide toute la journée ou tu peux me donner ta réponse ? siffla le blon.

- Excuse-moi, j'accepte avec plaisir à une condition.

- Je m'attends au pire, soupira le blond.

- Arrête de m'appeler « Granger » et mettons nos rancœurs de côté, imposa la lionne.

- J'accepte, dit Drago en lui tendant la main. Bonjour, je m'appelle Drago Malfoy.

Hermione serra la main du garçon en riant.

- Salut, je suis Hermione Granger.

C'est une Hermione tout excitée qui partit à la recherche de Ginny. Quand elle la trouva enfin, elle lui sauta au cou en répétant : « J'ai un cavalier ! ». Severus avait aperçu une tornade brune dans les couloirs, il se sentit heureux en voyant le sourire radieux d'Hermione.

- Drago Malfoy m'a invitée pour le bal !

- Waouh ! Il a été empoisonné ? demanda la rouquine.

- Non, c'est Dumbledore, enfin Rogue, qui lui a suggéré l'idée.

Rogue, se dit Ginny. Les sentiments sont donc partagés, il n'y a plus de doute. Il l'aime au point de lui trouver un cavalier !

- On va te trouver une superbe robe à Pré-Au-Lard, Mione, pour faire honneur à ton cavalier.

Ginny et Hermione passèrent l'après-midi dans les boutiques de vêtements. Ginny trouva une jolie robe bleue avec des accessoires, puis elle aida sa meilleure amie à choisir sa tenue.

Une grande effervescence régnait dans le château, les filles se coiffaient, se peignaient, se maquillaient et ajustaient leurs tenues. Dans le bureau d'Albus Dumbledore, Charlie Weasley avalait une dose de Polynectar et enfilait une robe bleu pâle du Directeur. Minerva McGonagall vérifia chaque détail de son apparence avant de le laisser sortir. Ginny sortit de la Salle Commune au bras d'Harry qui portait un élégant costume noir. Ron était accompagné de Parvati qui avait fini par accepter d'y aller avec lui. Drago attendait Hermione devant les portes de la Grande Salle. Il lui donna le bras en souriant, sa tenue était parfaite et il la complimenta. Ils entrèrent fièrement dans la Grande Salle préparée pour le bal. Severus était là, il guettait l'arrivée de sa Gryffondor. Il parlait avec Charlie en attendant le début du bal.

Elle arriva enfin. Qu'elle était belle, sa robe lui coupa le souffle. Elle portait les couleurs de sa maison. Sa robe en satin vert marquait sa taille fine, mettait en valeur sa courbe de ses hanches. Elle dévoilait le haut de son dos, ses manches étaient bordées d'un liseré noir et argent. Ses cheveux étaient coiffés en un chignon déstructuré dont quelques mèches tombaient dans son cou.

Charlie ouvrit le bal avec un discours digne d'Albus. La musique commença, Drago invita Hermione à danser. Danser avec le blond était agréable, il ne lui écrasait pas les pieds à chaque instant comme Ron. Ils discutèrent un peu, Drago apprécia la compagnie de la Gryffondor. Harry invita Hermione, pendant ce temps Drago fit danser Ginny. Ils allèrent ensuite se rafraîchir au buffet. Hermione s'assit pour se reposer et Luna ne tarda pas à venir près d'elle. Elle enfila aussitôt ses étranges lunettes et observa la salle.

- Que de joie ! s'exclama-t-elle. Et toutes ces auras lumineuses !

- Tu vois les auras des gens ? réagit Hermione.

- Oui, bien sûr, dit Luna rêveuse comme si c'était une évidence. Oh, la tienne a changé Hermione et la sienne aussi.

Hermione allait lui répondre, mais la mystérieuse Serdaigle ne lui laissa pas le temps. Elle la vit se diriger vers le Directeur et lui parler à l'oreille. Quand la musique s'arrêta, Charlie prit la parole :

- Le bal touche à sa fin, pour respecter la tradition, je propose aux Préfets en Chef d'inviter les Directeurs des Maisons opposés pour les dernières danses. Les autres élèves peuvent aussi inviter des professeurs. Bonne fin de soirée à tous ! conclut Charlie joyeusement.

Drago s'avança vers le Professeur Mc Gonagall tandis qu'Hermione se dirigeait timidement vers le Maître des Potions.

- Accepteriez-vous d'honorer la tradition avec moi, Professeur ? demanda-t-elle doucement en regardant ses pieds.

- Regardez-moi, Miss, souffla-t-il, j'ai l'impression de ne pas être plus grand que Flictick !

Il l'entraîna vers la piste de danse, il posa sa main au creux de ses reins. Elle le regarda dans les yeux et ils commencèrent à danser.

- Vous portez mes couleurs, excellent choix, complimenta-t-il.

- C'est que mon cavalier est vert et argent, dit-elle avec un air mutin, un professeur ténébreux m'a trouvé un cavalier à la hauteur de sa maison.

- C'est une honte d'obliger une élève à aller à un bal avec son pire ennemi, sourit-il.

- Pas du tout ! fit-elle avec une voix faussement offusquée, c'est parce que l'élève n'avait pas de cavalier, personne ne voulait aller au bal avec elle.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi, une élève si charmante !

Luna Lovegood observait le couple avec un sourire triomphant, elle enleva ses lunettes et alla inviter le Directeur pour la danse suivante.

- Miss Granger, m'accordez-vous cette danse ?

Hermione reprit sa place contre Severus qui la rapprocha de lui. La musique était plus lente, il resserra sa prise. Elle posa son front sur son épaule et se laissa guider par son cavalier. Le parfum de l'homme l'entourait, l'enivrait, elle le respira ne sachant pas quand elle aurait encore l'occasion d'être proche de lui. Elle sentait son haleine chaude dans son cou. Il aimait ce délicat parfum, il étudiait la mèche brune qui tombait dans le dos de la jeune fille. Avant que la musique ne s'arrête, il lui souffla au creux de l'oreille :

« Passez à mon bureau demain matin avant de partir. »

Ils se séparèrent à contrecœur, les sens bouleversés.

Le samedi matin, Hermione s'activait dans sa chambre pour rassembler ses affaires, elle ferma sa valise, la réduisit et la mit dans sa poche. Elle prit le petit-déjeuner dans la Grande Salle et en profita pour se réconcilier avec Ron. Il lui demanda si elle venait toujours passer les vacances chez lui, rien n'avait changé. Elle était heureuse de retrouver son ami. Elle s'excusa auprès d'Harry et partit vers les cachots. Elle frappa à la porte du bureau du Maître des Potions, elle s'ouvrit toute seule. Il était assis à son bureau, il l'attendait. Il lui offrit une chaise.

- Miss Granger, j'ai appris hier que la Coupe a été déplacée dans le coffre de Bellatrix à Gringotts. Elle sera donc difficile à récupérer.

Son masque n'avait pas bougé, son visage ne trahissait pas ses émotions, mais il semblait gêné. Il prit un écrin en velours noir qui était sur son bureau et le tendit à Hermione.

- Je voudrais que vous acceptiez cela. Il s'agit d'un pendentif.

Hermione sortit de l'écrin un pendentif en forme de cercle. Le bord était en or et le milieu était transparent. Cela ressemblait à un retourneur de temps, sauf que la partie circulaire en verre contenait un liquide incolore à la place du sable.

- Une potion de révélation est au milieu, elle m'indiquera si vous êtes en danger pendant l'été. J'espère que cela ne sera pas le cas. Voici aussi un livre, en écrivant vous pourrez communiquer avec moi si vous le désirez, je possède le même. Il est ensorcelé pour que vous seule puissiez lire ce qui est écrit. Si vous désirez le montrer à quelqu'un il suffit de lancer _Epistulae revelo_. Pour un inconnu il a l'apparence d'un livre ordinaire.

- Merci, chuchota Hermione. J'ai quelque chose pour vous.

Elle lui tendit un Gallion doré, un Gallion ensorcelé de l'AD.

- Qu'est-ce-que cela ?

- Un Gallion ensorcelé, les chiffres et les lettres changent pour indiquer un lieu et une heure. Il chauffera en cas de danger. Je pourrai ainsi vous dire où nous sommes si nous ne restons pas tout l'été chez les Weasley. Si vous pensez fort à un message, je pourrai le voir sur mon Gallion.

Hermione se releva et essaya le collier qui prit une teinte bleue. Il prit la pièce et pensa. Hermione sentit sa pièce chauffer dans sa poche, elle la sortit et lut :

« Bureau d'Albus Dumbledore »

- Parfait ! dit-il.

- Bonnes vacances, lança la Gryffondor en se dirigeant vers la porte.

- Hermione, ne prenez pas de risques inconsidérés, conseilla l'homme.

- Vous non plus, souffla Hermione perturbée d'avoir entendu l'homme l'appeler par son prénom.

Elle monta dans le Poudlard Express une main posée sur son pendentif.

_A suivre…_


	15. L'épée de Gryffondor

Je publie le chapitre de Noel. Je vous souhaite de passer un Joyeux Noël !

Le prochain chapitre sera en ligne, normalement, avant l'année prochaine (ce qui ne devrait plus tarder^^)

Amber: Finalement j'ai réussi à terminer ce chapitre avant les fêtes! Les rapprochements sont un peu difficile pendant l'été parce que Sev et Hermione n'ont pas trop l'occasion de se voir. Patience...

Rosalynda: J'ai essayé de te répondre par le site, mais je n'ai pas pu! Donc je te dis merci ici!

Bonne lecture à tous ! et merci de suivre cette histoire !

**Je remercie aussi Miss Lilith Samael, qui m'a fait part d'une bêtise... L'épée de Gryffondor est bien sertie de rubis, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'avais écrit d'émeraudes. Les pierres sont bien rouges et pas vertes ! J'ai essayé de corrigé ça hier, mais je n'ai pas réussi à modifier le texte. J'ai déjà corrigé des erreurs dans d'autres chapitres, mais là rien à faire. **

**Donc fausse joie, pas de nouveau chapitre :(**

**Chapitre 15 : L'épée de Gryffondor**

- Sseveruss, mon fidèle sserviteur, tu m'as énormément déçu hier, siffla le Lord d'une voix glaciale.

Severus baissa la tête en gardant le silence. Il savait que déballer des excuses ne ferait qu'envenimer son cas.

- Blesser un frère, Avery !

Les traits du l'homme-serpent étaient déformés par la fureur, des étincelles rouges s'échappaient de sa baguette.

Severus avait organisé le départ de Potter du 4, Privet Drive et avait blessé Avery en voulant protéger un sosie de Potter d'un maléfice. Il avait appris qu'Hermione avait voulu participer à l'opération pour aider Potter. Fichu courage Gryffondorien ! Il lui avait dit de prendre soin d'elle et elle courait vers le danger sans réfléchir ! Maintenant, il devait assumer les conséquences de ses actes.

- _Doloris_ ! cria Voldemort pour venger cet affront.

Le Maître des Potions s'effondra sur le carrelage glacé, tordu par la douleur. Malgré la force du sort, il ne cria pas. Le mage noir lui lança trois autre _Doloris_ avant de le laisser repartir.

En rentrant dans ses cachots, il commença à soigner les plaies laissées par la réunion. Il s'assit à son bureau pinçant nerveusement l'arrête de son nez. Il sortit ensuite d'un tiroir une fiole. Il regarda longuement la couleur. Le liquide était gris avec des filaments roses et orange. Que s'était-il donc passé depuis le 15 juillet ? Hermione était arrivée chez les rouquins. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le liquide avait une telle teinte. Il ouvrit le journal pour voir si elle lui avait écrit. Encore une fois, il constata qu'elle n'avait rien écrit. Peut-être n'osait-elle pas écrire ? Devait-il faire le premier pas ?

Il ne put se décider alors il prit le chemin du parc. Il fit le tour du lac et s'assit au bord de l'eau pour réfléchir. Il sortit avec hésitation le journal et commença à écrire.

_Miss Granger,_

_Je m'inquiète de ne pas avoir de vos nouvelles. Est-ce que tout va bien ?_

_Severus Rogue._

Il relut le message, il le trouva correct.

Hermione était partie de chez ses parents depuis une semaine. La gaité qui régnait chez les Weasley lui tordait le cœur. Elle avait accompli son devoir pour protéger ses parents. Y avait-il seulement une chance qu'elle survive à la guerre ? Hermione se sentait misérable. Elle porta la main à son pendentif et elle pensa qu'elle avait perdu ses parents mais que quelqu'un continuait à veiller sur elle. Il constata avec horreur que la potion était grise

Depuis l'arrivée d'Harry, on préparait activement le mariage de Bill et Fleur. Maugrey avait été blessé lors du transfert du Survivant et Georges avait été touché à la jambe, mais il n'y avait pas eu d'autres dégâts.

Avec Ginny, elle essaya une dernière fois sa tenue pour le mariage qui se déroulerait le lendemain. Quand la rouquine partit faire une partie de Quidditch avec ses frères, elle se sentit soulagée. Au Terrier, elle manquait cruellement de solitude : la maison était petite pour le nombre de personnes. Elle chercha dans sa valise un album-photo et remarqua entre les vêtements le petit cahier que le Maître des Potion lui avait donné avant de prendre le Poudlard Express.

Elle avait complètement oublié le Journal qui lui permettait de communiquer avec l'homme. Elle avait été très occupée pendant les quinze premiers jours de juillet : elle avait concocté des potions, retiré un peu d'argent et beaucoup lu. Elle ouvrit le livre et lut le message que Severus avait écrit dans la matinée. Elle réfléchit à la réponse qu'elle pouvait lui donner. Elle allait bien, personne ne l'avait tuée, mais elle avait un énorme trou dans la poitrine depuis qu'elle avait effacé la mémoire de ses parents. Elle prit de l'encre et une plume pour répondre. Et d'abord comment commencer ? Il avait signé « _Severus Rogue_ », elle ne pouvait pas décemment l'appeler « _Severus_ », trop familier. « _Professeur_ » peut-être ?

_Professeur Rogue,_

_Je suis arrivée chez les Weasley le 15 juillet. Le transfert d'Harry s'est bien passé, seul Maugrey et Fred ont été blessés. Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir donné des nouvelles plus tôt, j'ai été très occupée._

_Hermione Granger._

- Hermione ! appela Harry, tu viens manger ?

- J'arrive s'exclama, la brune.

Hermione rangea le journal dans son petit sac et dévala les escaliers avec empressement.

Severus écumait de rage, Peeves était rentré l'infirmerie et avait renversé une bonne partie des potions. Il mourrait d'envie d'envoyer un maléfice cuisant à ce maudit fantôme. Il avait déjà beaucoup de travail à renforcer les protections du château sans à avoir à reconstituer le stock de l'infirmerie pour Poppy !

Il sortit trois chaudrons pour fabriquer simultanément plusieurs potions. Il coupa des ingrédients, éminça des champignons et réduisit en poudre des herbes. Il brassa pendant toute la soirée les breuvages avant de les mettre en fiole. Il nettoya magiquement les chaudrons et partit s'installer dans son salon. Il commanda un café et un repas à un elfe de maison. Il tira de sa cape le journal d'Hermione et l'ouvrit en espérant y trouver une réponse. Il constata avec un certain plaisir qu'elle avait vu sa missive et qu'elle avait répondu.

Finalement, il était encore plus sceptique que le matin : elle lui disait qu'elle allait bien, mais le pendentif et la lettre lui criaient le contraire. Le ton était informel, se voulait neutre, mais l'espion sentait qu'elle lui cachait quelque chose. La potion révélait qu'elle ressentait de la tristesse avec un peu de tendresse. En fait la couleur avait commencé à changer quelques jours avant qu'elle ne parte de chez ses parents. Certes elle devait être inquiète de laisser ses parents seuls dans le contexte actuel, mais cela n'était pas suffisant pour expliquer le degré de tristesse révélé par le pendentif.

Il décida de ne rien répondre immédiatement, il avait besoin de temps pour trouver des explications.

Hermione aida Ginny à tresser ses cheveux. Ensuite la rouquine la maquilla discrètement et elles enfilèrent leurs robes pour le mariage. Hermione vérifia le contenu de son sac à perles, elle remonta prendre des vêtements chauds puis retrouva les autres à l'extérieur.

Severus espérait que le mariage chez les Weasley parviendrait à changer les idées à la jeune fille. Il regarda la fiole de potion, le liquide devenait orange et jaune. Il sourit, elle s'amusait.

Il était onze heures du soir quand le Patronus de Kingsley entra dans les appartements du Maître des Cachots. Il lui annonça la mort du Ministre de la Magie et la chute du Ministère. C'était donc fait ! Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait réussi à faire tomber le Ministère qui était déjà corrompu. Cela signifiait que tous les lieux sûrs jusqu'à présent, ne l'étaient plus.

Il attendit que la couleur de la potion se stabilise pour s'endormir. En se réveillant, il attrapa aussitôt le Journal d'Hermione posé sur sa table de nuit. Il l'ouvrit, elle lui avait donné des nouvelles.

_Professeur,_

_Nous nous sommes partis dès l'annonce de Kingsley. Nous avons transplané à Londres, après divers soucis nous nous sommes réfugiés dans une forêt. Je n'ai pas osé aller au Quartier Général de l'Ordre ne sachant pas s'il a été découvert._

_Hermione._

D'un Accio, il fit venir un encrier et une plume.

_Hermione,_

_N'hésitez pas à utiliser le Gallion pour me prévenir en cas de danger. Je surveille régulièrement la potion de votre pendentif. Le Quartier de l'Ordre n'a pas été découvert. Je préviendrai l'Ordre si j'ai des informations, je n'ai pas été convoqué pour l'instant._

_Severus Rogue._

Hermione avait remarqué que la couverture du livre brillait quand elle recevait un message de son professeur de Potions. Dès qu'elle remarqua qu'il avait écrit, elle ouvrit le Journal avec précipitation. Il l'avait appelée par son prénom, pour la deuxième fois ! Elle regarda son pendentif, il avait pris une jolie couleur rose.

_Professeur,_

_J'ai protégé notre tente avec des sortilèges, normalement on ne peut pas nous détecter. J'espère que nous allons trouver une solution pour détruire le médaillon. Que savez-vous à propos de l'épée de Gryffondor ?_

_Hermione._

Severus était encore couché quand il reçut la réponse d'Hermione, il découvrit avec plaisir ce qu'elle avait écrit. Il fut un peu rassuré parce qu'elle prenait des précautions. Il décida de lui écrire avant de prendre une douche.

_Miss,_

_Je ne sais que peu de choses concernant l'Epée de Gryffondor. Elle a été volée en mars dans un coffre de Gringotts. Paradoxalement, Albus n'a pas été étonné par ce vol._

Il s'arrêta un instant et il vit qu'elle lui répondait déjà.

_Pensez-vous qu'il ait prévu ce vol ?_

« Miss-Je-Sais-Tout et ses questions » soupira Severus. Elle avait peut-être raison. Le jour où _La Gazette_ avait mentionné ce vol, il était encore plus guilleret que d'habitude.

_C'est possible. Je pense que ce vol n'en est pas un. Connaissant Albus, je suis persuadé qu'il l'avait organisé._

Le cerveau d'Hermione fonctionnait à plein régime. L'épée n'était pas perdue, mais pour l'instant personne ne savait où elle était. Elle essaya de se mettre à la place du directeur. Elle resta plongée dans ses pensées toute la matinée pendant que les garçons pêchaient des poissons dans la rivière. Quand elle eut mis assez d'ordre dans ses idées, elle écrivit :

_Professeur,_

_Je me demande si le Directeur n'a pas fait fabriquer une autre épée, il l'aurait mise dans un coffre à Gringotts. La fausse épée a été volée, comme il l'avait prévu, et la vraie serait ainsi en sécurité._

_Si mon hypothèse est vraie, l'Epée se trouverait à Poudlard, c'est le lieu le plus sûr. Elle est peut-être dans son bureau. J'ai pensé aussi à la Salle sur Demande, dans ce cas elle serait vraiment introuvable._

_Pensez-vous pouvoir utiliser la Légimencie sur le Directeur ? Les tableaux dans son bureau peuvent avoir des informations._

_Hermione._

Hermione rangea dans son sac à perles le Journal. Elle prenait plaisir à écrire et à échanger des idées avec lui. C'était leur première piste depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le Terrier. Le silence dans la tente était étouffant. Harry subissait de violentes visions et Ron passait son temps à écouter la radio. Le médaillon provoquait une ambiance angoissante et malsaine entre eux. C'était comme un poids qui transformait leur personnalité. Elle décida de lever le camp pour ne pas se faire repérer par des Flaireurs.

Severus essaya dans la matinée de pénétrer dans l'esprit du Directeur, mais cela ne donna rien. L'esprit d'Albus était parfaitement fermé et il n'avait pas pu briser ses barrières mentales. Il passa à la deuxième idée d'Hermione et partit interroger Phineas. L'ancien directeur était dans son cadre, il salua l'homme en noir dès qu'il le vit :

- Professeur Rogue, c'est un plaisir de vous voir !

- Bonjour Phineas, je venais justement pour vous voir, dit Severus d'un ton cordial.

- Vous en avez mis du temps ! s'écria l'homme dans le tableau.

Comme Severus semblait interloqué, il s'expliqua :

- Albus m'avait prévu que vous viendriez me voir.

- Que pouvez-vous me dire à propos de l'Epée de Gryffondor, demanda-t-il d'un ton cassant.

- Que voulez-vous savoir, très cher ? interrogea le tableau.

Severus pesta contre Albus pour ses cachotteries. Il avait laissé une lettre à Potter pour lui dire l'importance de l'Epée sans lui expliquer où la trouver. Il exécrait les cachoteries de ce vieux fou.

- Où se trouve l'Epée de Gryffondor ?

- Où pensez-vous qu'elle se trouve ? demanda calmement Phineas.

Décidément les tableaux étaient tous comme Albus, à faire des devinettes.

- Je pense qu'elle est dans ce bureau.

- On dit qu'elle a été dérobée, dit le tableau sur le ton de la conversation.

Le visage du Maître des Cachots se décomposa brièvement. Il avait eu une fausse joie en espérant trouver cette épée. De toute façon comment un vil Serpentard comme lui aurait pu la trouver. Il s'assit découragé dans le fauteuil du Directeur et se pinça nerveusement l'arête du nez. « Albus, aidez-moi ! », dit Severus dans un murmure à peine audible.

- A Poudlard, une aide sera toujours apportée à ceux qui en feront la demande, répondit Phineas.

Combien de fois avait-il entendu cette stupide phrase ?

- Ecoutez Phineas, je ne vais pas perdre plus de temps ici, dit Severus excédé.

- Que pensiez-vous trouver en venant ici ?

- L'épée, je pensais qu'elle était ici.

- Asseyez-vous mon ami et prenez un bonbon, conseilla le tableau.

Severus reprit sa place dans le fauteuil directorial et fixa méchamment le portrait.

- Je croyais qu'Albus avait fait forger une fausse épée pour mettre la vraie en sécurité.

Severus entendit un déclic et le tableau s'ouvrit. L'épée de Gryffondor était cachée derrière Phineas qui la gardait consciencieusement. Elle était en sécurité, Albus était un fin stratège. Il aurait vraiment eu sa place à Serpentard !

Il ouvrit la vitrine et saisit la lourde épée. La lame était étincelante et le pommeau au nom du fondateur était serti de rubis. Il ne l'avait jamais vue auparavant, il en avait seulement entendu parler lorsque Potter l'avait sortie du Choixpeau dans la Chambre des Secrets. Il était admiratif devant la beauté de cette arme.

Il recula l'épée à la main et le tableau reprit sa place initiale. L'homme le dévisageait avec contentement.

- Je crois que nous avons retrouvé l'épée, lança-t-il d'un ton joueur. Je vous laisse, j'avais promis d'aller prendre le thé avec quelques amis.

Severus n'avait pas ouvert le Journal d'Hermione depuis plus d'une semaine. Après avoir découvert la cachette de l'épée, il avait eu de nombreuses réunions avec les Mangemorts. Il avait dû « s'amuser » avec eux. Il était un peu plus torturé chaque jour, quand il rentrait à l'aube il s'enfermait dans ses appartements, il avait déversé plusieurs fois sa colère sur son salon. Sa puissance magique avait ravagé son intérieur. Lorsqu'il se calmait enfin, il réparait les dégâts en se maudissant.

Il fut réveillé par un hibou qui frappait frénétiquement au carreau de son salon. Il paya le hibou et déplia La Gazette. Les frasques du Trio d'Or faisaient la Une.

**Cambriolage à Gringotts**

« Hier matin, le Trio d'Or s'est introduit dans le compte personnel de Bellatrix Lestrange et aurait dérobé un objet dont nous ne connaissons pas actuellement la valeur. « Pour des raisons de confidentialité, nous ne pouvons pas vous révéler ce qui a été dérobé » explique le directeur de Gringotts.

D'après les Gobelins, Hermione Granger aurait pris du Polynectar pour prendre l'apparence de Bellatrix Lestrange et aurait demandé à accéder à son compte. Elle était suivie de près par Le-Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu et Ronald Weasley, frère de Charlie Weasley qui travaille actuellement à la Banque Gringotts. Les voleurs auraient détourné l'attention des Gobelins en utilisant des sorts de confusion et l'impardonnable _Imperium_. La Cascade du Voleur s'est activée et ils ont été démasqués. Cependant, le Trio d'Or a été plus rapide et s'est échappé avec le dragon qui gardait la Salle des Coffres. »

Severus abandonna avec colère l'article sur le canapé, il partit chercher le Journal d'Hermione.

La jeune Gryffondor faisait face à une énième crise de jalousie de la part de Ron. Le rouquin s'imaginait qu'Hermione l'avait quitté pour se mettre en couple avec Harry. Le Survivant était plus qu'agacé par les sarcasmes de son ami et Hermione se murait dans le silence. Elle avait perdu beaucoup de poids depuis le début de l'été, ses yeux étaient marqués par des cernes noirs. Elle passait ses journées à lire quand ils ne déplaçaient pas le campement.

Lorsque la nuit tomba, elle regarda le journal. Il avait écrit ! Elle attendait depuis plusieurs jours qu'il lui donne des nouvelles pour l'épée, mais rien ne venait. Elle perdit vite son sourire quand elle découvrir la fureur de l'homme :

_« Miss Granger,_

_Vous avez perdu la tête ? Cambrioler Gringotts ! Petite sotte, vous vous croyez toujours au-dessus des autres ! Comment ai-je pu vous faire confiance ? Vous auriez dû me prévenir ! »_

Hermione eut envie de jeter le livre au feu. Elle avait risqué sa vie et elle se faisait incendier par cet homme abject. Elle prit sans attendre une plume.

_Bonjour Professeur,_

_Je vais bien, nous sommes dans la forêt de Dean. Merci de vous inquiéter pour moi, après cette semaine sans nouvelles. Nous avons récupéré la Coupe de Poufsouffle dans le coffre. Et non, je n'ai pas jugé bon de vous prévenir parce que vous n'auriez pas été d'accord avec ce plan._

_Hermione._

Severus ne découvrit la réponse de la jeune fille que vers minuit. Il eut honte de ses reproches. Ils avaient certainement agi au mieux et une fois encore la honteuse chance de Potter leur avait sauvé la vie.

« Je suis désolé pour mon emportement » lui répondit-il.

Hermione était transie de froid, elle montait la garde ce soir-là. Elle était appuyée contre un arbre et tenait fermement sa baguette magique. Elle luttait contre le sommeil qui menaçait de l'envahir.

Soudain, elle aperçut une lueur bleutée qui se déplaçait entre les arbres. Elle se frotta les yeux, incrédule, elle se leva mue par la curiosité. Une biche argentée trottait vers elle. Elle reconnut le Patronus, c'était la belle biche de Severus.

« Severus !» s'écria-t-elle.

La biche vint tout près d'elle, elle tourna en trottinant autour de la jeune fille, puis elle s'éloigna doucement. Hermione, ne craignant rien, la suivit.

Elle l'avait reconnu, elle avait crié son nom dans les ténèbres ! Il était caché entre deux arbres et regrettait amèrement de ne pas pouvoir courir vers elle. Elle était si belle, les cheveux dansant dans le vent, poursuivant son Patronus.

Elle arriva enfin sur le lac glacé et la biche disparut. Il vit qu'elle hésitait.

Hermione ne savait pas si elle devait aller chercher les garçons ou si elle devait plonger pour récupérer l'Epée. Elle décida de ne pas partir en cas que l'épée disparaisse.

Il la regarda quitter ses vêtements et sauter dans l'eau glacée. Il s'approcha tout en restant dans l'ombre. Il sentit son cœur battre la chamade, elle ne ressortait pas ! Il courut vers le tas de vêtements, la glace s'était refermée et elle était prisonnière sous l'eau. Il l'aida à sortir, il lui lança un sort de Séchage et l'enveloppa dans sa cape en laine. Il la souleva pour la reconduire à la tente, il la sentait claquer des dents dans son cou, alors il jeta un sort à la cape pour la réchauffer. Il déposa un baiser avec ardeur sur son front avant de transplaner.

_A suivre…_


	16. Prise de conscience

Dernier chapitre avant la nouvelle année ! Je vous présente mes meilleurs vœux pour 2012, que cette année vous apporte la santé, la joie et toutes les choses qu'on souhaite habituellement.

Je remercie les gentilles personnes qui laissent des reviews, en particulier BEA à qui je ne peux pas répondre en passant par le site.

J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir en écrivant ce chapitre ! Je ne sais pas quand je pourrai publier le 17ème… Sans doute pas avant le 10 janvier.

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 16 :**** Prise de conscience**

- Hermione ! criait Ron en secouant la jeune fille.

- Mmm, laisse-moi dormir, grogna la brune.

Le rouquin continua à la secouer jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'assoie sur la couchette. Elle se frotta activement les yeux, ses cheveux étaient en bataille et elle affichait une moue contrariée. En s'étirant, les événements de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire. Elle sentit quelque chose de froid et métallique contre ses jambes sous la cape noire. Elle reconnut l'Epée de Gryffondor.

- C'est quoi cette cape ? demanda Ron.

- C'est à Rogue, dit-elle d'une voix pâteuse.

En entendant le nom du professeur de potion, Harry accourut. Après avoir bombardé Hermione de questions, celle-ci commença son récit en omettant bien volontairement le baiser de Rogue. Elle se demanda si elle n'avait pas imaginé ce geste tendre. Tout lui paraissait si irréel. D'abord cette biche étincelante, ensuite le sauvetage de Rogue, sans un mot, et ce baiser. Il lui semblait encore sentir la brûlure de ses lèvres contre son front.

Que lui arrivait-il ? Elle aurait tant aimé pouvoir parler avec Ginny. La rouquine avait plus d'expérience qu'elle pour les relations. Il fallait bien reconnaître qu'Hermione avait toujours eu du mal à se lier aux autres. Elle passait la plus grande partie de son temps avec des livres, grimoires et chaudrons. Elle avait connu ses premiers amis à Poudlard en affrontant un Troll des montagnes, elle y avait aussi rencontré Viktor Krum, son premier petit ami. Il y avait également eu Ron, mais cela n'avait pas été très loin.

La rentrée à Poudlard lui pressait. Dans moins de quinze jours, si tout allait bien, elle monterait dans le Poudlard Express.

- Habille-toi, Mione ! s'écria Harry. On va s'occuper des Horcruxes.

- J'arrive !

Pendant qu'Hermione était plongée dans ses pensées, Severus paressait au lit. Il se reposait de son escapade nocturne, il attrapa la fiole de potion et observa le changement de teinte depuis la veille. Les couleurs étaient bien plus lumineuses, même si des filaments noirs et gris persistaient. La potion était d'un rouge Gryffondorien avec des billes dorées.

« Miss Granger est-elle amoureuse ? » demanda Severus à voix haute. « Sans doute, Weasley » pensa-t-il avec un rictus méprisant. « Cette petite idiote a repris ce cornichon ! »

Il se leva et prit une douche pour finir de se réveiller. Il commanda ensuite un café aux elfes. Dobby déposa presque immédiatement un plateau sur la table basse de son salon, il salua le professeur et disparut dans un « pop ».

Le regard de Severus fut attiré par un éclat doré sur son bureau. Il se précipita vers la lueur et ouvrit le Journal.

_Professeur Rogue,_

_Merci de m'avoir sauvé la vie la nuit dernière ! J'ai cru que je ne pourrais jamais ressortir de l'eau. Je n'ai pas osé m'éloigner de l'épée pour prévenir Ron et Harry. Ron a détruit le médaillon et j'ai détruit la coupe. Nous n'avons pas voulu qu'Harry le fasse pour le protéger de la connexion mentale avec Vous-Savez-Qui. C'était difficile, surtout pour Ron. Quand Harry a ouvert le médaillon en parlant Fourchelang, il a résisté et Ron a eu des visions. Heureusement il a réussi à le détruire. Je me suis occupée de la Coupe, c'était plus facile. Quand nous avons détruit deux Horcruxes, Harry n'a pas trop souffert de la colère de Vous-Savez-Qui, je lui ai quand même donné une potion contre la douleur._

_Je crois que c'est une bonne journée, pour une fois nous avançons. Ce matin ce crétin de Ronald m'a secouée comme un prunier pour me réveiller. Tout ça pour savoir d'où sortait la cape. Quand je lui ai dit que c'était la vôtre, on aurait dit un Strangulot hors de l'eau ! _

_Hermione._

Severus se frotta les mains avec satisfaction, elle n'était pas amoureuse de Weasley. Et Potter c'était peu probable, elle parlait toujours de lui comme un frère.  
>Soudain, il réalisa avec horreur qu'elle n'était amoureuse ni de Ronald Weasley, ni d'Harry Potter. Les pièces du puzzle s'imbriquaient parfaitement, tout devenait plus clair désormais. Il était la seule personne qu'elle avait vue depuis la veille. Le changement avait eu lieu dans la nuit ou dans la matinée. Quand elle avait vu la biche, elle l'avait appelé par son prénom. Pourquoi ?<p>

La conclusion était presque évidente : elle l'aimait, elle l'aimait d'un amour extrêmement pur et fort comme l'indiquaient les billes d'or.

Severus lâcha sa tasse de café, elle se cassa en mille morceaux et le café. Le fracas le fit sursauter, tout son corps tremblait. Il ne prêta pas attention aux coups donnés à sa porte.

- Severus, êtes-vous là ?

Severus déverrouilla la porte et Minerva entra dans le salon. Elle le trouva debout, l'air hébété. Les meubles commençaient à trembler, quelques livres tombèrent des étagères et la température des cachots diminuait. A grandes enjambées, Minerva se rapprocha de son collègue. Elle lui prit le poignet, son corps était raide et agité de tremblements, et le força à s'asseoir. Elle nettoya le sol et fit disparaître la tasse et le café.

- Asseyez-vous Severus, que se passe-t-il ?

Mais il resta muet. Alors la directrice des Gryffondor alla fouiller dans son bureau à la recherche d'une potion. Elle fit avaler à son collègue une fiole de potion calmante. Les tremblements de l'homme diminuèrent peu à peu et son regard reprit de la consistance.

- Severus ? interrogea Minerva.

- Je… j'ai… rien de grave, bafouilla l'homme en noir.

Minerva ne fut pas rassurée pour autant, elle n'avait jamais vu son collègue dans un tel état de panique. Il était toujours maître de ses sentiments et n'avait jamais perdu le contrôle de sa magie, même en étant étudiant.

- Vous savez que vous pouvez tout me dire, je ne vous jugerai pas, dit-elle en posant sa main sur le bras de l'homme.

- Je ne sais pas … Miss Granger … Hermione, souffla-t-il de sa voix rauque.

Minerva ne comprenait rien, avait-il reçu un sort récemment de la part du Lord noir ?

- Severus, avez-vous été convoqué récemment ?

- Non. Que faire ? Hermione… pourquoi ? dit-il l'air absent.

- Qu'a Miss Granger ? s'enquit la professeur de Métémorphose.

- Elle est amoureuse.

- Ah ! s'exclama la sévère Directrice adjointe ne voyant pas pourquoi son collègue s'intéressait subitement à la vie amoureuse de son étudiante. Elle comprenait encore moins pourquoi il l'appelait par son prénom, alors qu'elle était l'élève qu'il détestait le plus.

- Et on peut savoir de qui ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire ironique.

- De moi.

Minvera Mc Gonagall perdit son sourire en entendant cette réponse surprenante. Elle ouvrit et ferma la bouche sans émettre le moindre son. Elle était interloquée, Severus n'avait pas l'air de plaisanter.

- Comment le savez-vous ?

Le fait d'avoir avoué sa découverte avait achevé de calmer le maître des Potions. Il commença son récit, Pour lui montrer la preuve de ce qu'il avançait, il partit chercher dans sa chambre la fiole rouge et or.

- Qu'allez-vous faire, Severus ?

- Rien bien entendu ! s'écria l'homme qui avait retrouvé toute sa verve.

- Vous allez ignorer les sentiments de Miss Granger ?

- Oui, je n'ai pas le droit de lui briser l'existence, dit-il froidement.

- Donc, vous l'aimez ?

- Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-il.

Il avait le même regard que lorsque Lily avait été tuée. Il dévisageait la vieille sorcière comme si elle allait lui donner la solution à tous ses problèmes.

- Severus, ne commettez pas la même erreur, mit en garde Minerva, ne jouez pas avec les sentiments de cette enfant, ils sont sincères.

- Comme vous le dites, elle n'est qu'une enfant et elle n'a rien à faire avec un vieil homme grincheux comme moi.

- Réfléchissez bien, dit-elle en se relevant, Miss Granger a 17 ans, elle est majeure et libre d'aimer qui elle veut.

- Je la protègerai pour que rien ne lui arrive.

Après la visite de Minerva, Severus resta enfermé dans ses appartements pendant deux jours. Quand il daigna en sortir, son masque de froideur était revenu comme si rien ne s'était produit.

Il avait passé ces journées à réfléchir. Il avait cherché à se rassurer en constatant que le pendentif avait pris une teinte rose. Après tout ce n'était sans doute que de l'amitié. Mais le rouge était persistant.

Il était attiré par la jeune fille. C'était plus que de l'attirance, il était amoureux d'elle, il aimait la voir lever le bras comme un ressort en classe, il avait adoré la voir assise dans son salon en train de lire. Il avait aimé la porter et la coucher dans son lit. Il avait peur pour elle à chaque instant, peur qu'elle tombe entre les mains des Mangemorts et qu'il ne puisse pas la sauver. Ses craintes hantaient ses journées et ses nuits.

Quand elle lui écrivit qu'il lui tardait de retourner à Poudlard, il partagea son sentiment. Il espérait que les dix derniers jours d'août seraient courts. Hermione avait pris l'habitude de lui écrire plusieurs fois par jour. Elle lui avait parlait du signe étrange qui était dans le livre de contes que Dumbledore lui avait laissé. Il lui raconta l'histoire des Reliques de la Mort. Elle lui parla des visions qu'avait Harry et de la capture d'Ollivander.

Un jour, elle s'inquiéta pour ses fournitures qu'elle ne pourrait pas acheter. Sans hésiter Severus lui répondit :

_Hermione,_

_Ne vous tracassez pas pour vos fournitures, je vais me rendre sur le Chemin de Traverse et je prendrai ce dont vous avez besoin et je ferai la même chose pour Weasley et Potter._

Il aborda le sujet avec Minerva qui lui suggéra de prendre l'apparence d'Albus pour sortir.

C'est ainsi que Le 25 août Severus prit une dose de Polynectar et se rendit se le Chemin de Traverse. Il grommela en voyant qu'il était abordé par de nombreux sorciers. Il alla chez _Fleury & Bott_ pour acheter les livres, il prit des parchemins, de l'encre et des plumes. Il acheta également des ingrédients et des chaudrons pour les trois Gryffondor avant d'aller cher Madame Guipure pour choisir des robes, pantalons et pulls. Il réduisit tous les paquets pour rentrer au château. Il discutait avec Xenophilius Lovegood quand il sentit que sa robe chauffait. Il plongea la main dans sa poche et il toucha le Gallion qu'Hermione lui avait donné, il était brûlant. Il salua brièvement son interlocuteur et transplana. Il lut sur le Gallion d'or :

**« Manoir Lestrange, SOS »**

Il envoya à Minerva son Patronus, quelques instants après elle sortait de sa cheminée. Il lui expliqua rapidement la situation, elle prit un livre et le transforma en Portoloin. Severus regarda la fiole de potion, elle était gris foncé avec des traces noires et bleues.

- Severus, soyez prudent ! conseilla Minerva.

- Elle va mal ! siffla le clone d'Albus Dumbledore, s'il lui arrivait quelque chose, je ne pourrais me le pardonner.

- Attendez, on va demander à Dobby !

La sorcière écossaise appela l'elfe et lui demanda de conduire le Professeur Rogue au Manoir des Lestranges. Ils atterrirent devant les portes des cellules des cachots. Il vit Potter et Weasley qui étaient enfermés dans l'une des cellules. Le visage de Potter était presque méconnaissable.

- Où est-elle ? leur demanda-t-il.

- Rogue ? interrogea Harry.

- Oui, c'est moi. Où est-elle ? répéta-t-il.

- Avec Bellatrix en haut.

Quand Ron répondit, un hurlement horrible résonna dans les cachots. Severus reconnut la voix d'Hermione. Il ordonna Dobby de faire sortir les garçons des cachots.

Il monta prudemment les escaliers, il entendit les pleurs et les cris d'Hermione. Il aperçut Bellatrix jeter un _Doloris_ à la jeune femme étendue sur le sol. Hermione suppliait qu'on arrête, elle hurla encore. Severus fou de rage sortit de sa cachette et lança un _Expelliarmus_ à Bellatrix qui l'évita.

- Espèce de vieux fou ! Que fais-tu ici ? susurra-t-elle. Tu viens défendre les Sang-de-Bourbe ?

Elle éclata de rire, un rire dément. Elle était effrayante de folie.

- Drago, appela-t-elle, viens t'amuser avec cette petite trainée.

Le jeune homme s'avança en tremblant, il avait supplié sa tante d'arrêter sa torture auparavant. Maintenant elle lui demandait d'y prendre part.

- Lance-lui un _Doloris_ ! suggéra Bellatrix avec un large sourire, fais honneur à ton nouveau maître.

Rien ne se produisit, Hermione rouvrit les yeux avec surprise.

- Tu ne vaux pas mieux que ton père ! s'énerva la sorcière. Je vais te montrer comment faire.

- Non ! hurla le Maitre des Potions en dégainant sa baguette de bois sombre.

Un duel commença entre Severus et Bellatrix. Severus, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire, utilisa des sortilèges de magie noire. Bellatrix était une duelliste brillante, elle répondait avec rapidité à ses attaques. Elle commença à se fatiguer, Severus profita de cette opportunité pour la désarmer. Drago la stupéfia presque aussitôt.

- Drago approche, ordonna Rogue.

Severus prit Hermione dans ses bras et il toucha le Portoloin en même temps que Drago.

Ils s'écrasèrent sur le sal des cachots de Poudlard quelques instants après.

- Severus ! s'exclama Minerva.

- Installez-la dans mon salon, j'arrive avec des potions ! ordonna le Maître des Cachots.

Drago porta Hermione jusqu'au salon de son parrain et Minerva l'aida à l'installer sur le canapé. Severus arriva presque aussitôt avec diverses fioles, Drago souleva la tête d'Hermione, toujours inconsciente.

- Où sont Potter et Weasley ? demanda Rogue.

- Je les ai envoyés à l'infirmerie.

Hermione ouvrit les yeux quelques minutes plus tard. Elle se recroquevilla en ne reconnaissant pas le lieu où elle se trouvait. Elle entendit une voix qu'elle connaissait, son Professeur de Métamorphose !

- Miss Granger, vous êtes à Poudlard, vous êtes en sécurité, répétait la sorcière.

- Poudlard, reprit la jeune fille d'une voix lasse.

Elle reprenait peu à peu ses esprits, son corps était totalement endolori. Elle vit que Drago était près d'elle, il paraissait inquiet. Bientôt le sosie de Dumbledore revint dans le salon avec de nouvelles potions.

- Elle est réveillée, parrain, dit Drago en appuyant sur le dernier mot.

Severus lança un regard noir à son filleul et reporta son attention sur la Gryffondor.

- Vous m'avez encore sauvée, articula Hermione.

- On dirait que je suis devenu indispensable, répondit-il avec un faible sourire.

Il lui fit encore avaler le contenu d'une fiole et elle ne tarda pas à sombrer dans un sommeil profond. Il appela Poppy pour la transférer à l'infirmerie maintenant qu'elle avait eu les premiers soins. Minerva partit avec la Médicomage pour prévenir les garçons de l'état d'Hermione. Severus resta seul avec Drago.

- Drago assis-toi, dit-il fermement.

- Que fais-tu déguisé en vieux fou ?

- C'est une longue histoire

- J'ai tout mon temps, répondit le blond en s'installant confortablement dans son fauteuil.

Et Severus commença son récit quand il eut finit, Drago était abasourdi. Il avait été reçu deux fois par Severus au lieu de Dumbledore.

- Et tu m'as envoyé au bal avec Granger ? Tu déteins sur le vieux citronné ! ria Drago.

- Elle n'avait pas de cavalier, se justifia le maître des cachots tandis qu'il retrouvait sa vraie apparence.

Drago avait du mal à reconnaître le Severus infâme avec les Gryffondor, il allait répliquer quand son parrain lui demanda :

- Quand m'as-tu reconnu ?

- Lorsque tu as sorti ta baguette, j'ai reconnu le bois sombre. Mais j'ai pensé que le vieux fou avait pris ta baguette. Par contre quand je t'ai vu te battre, ça ne pouvait qu'être toi.

Severus garda la tête baissée, il tenait entre et le pouce et l'index l'arrête de son nez. Il avait été trop imprudent, poussé par ses sentiments il avait agi comme un vulgaire Gryffondor.

_A suivre…_


	17. Eaux troubles

Avec beaucoup d'avance je publie la suite de l'histoire. J'espère que le plaisir sera toujours au rendez-vous.

Je remercie mes fidèles lectrices et lecteurs ! Et n'oublions pas les commentatrices et commentateurs !

Flaye's : Un Severus sans sarcasme serait-il vraiment un Severus ? En tout cas (scoop spécial^^) Severus n'a pas fini de se conduire en Gryffondor. Dans un prochain chapitre, il ne sera pas un vulgaire Gryffondor, mais un digne Gryffondor. Bref, je ne sais pas si ce cher Sev va supporter ce nouvel affront de ma part…

Enjoy !

**Chapitre 17 : Eaux troubles**

- Maître, dit la sorcière en s'inclinant.

- Comment se sont-ils échappés ? siffla dangereusement Lord Voldemort.

- Je l'ignore, Maître.

- Parle plus fort, Bella, je n'ai pas bien entendu.

- Je l'ignore, Maître, répéta Bella plus distinctement.

- J'exige une réponse ! hurla le mage noir

- Dumbledore les a fait passer à travers les barrières anti-transplanage, seul un sorcier très puissant aurait pu le faire.

- _Doloris_ ! lança Voldemort.

- Maître le vieux fou avait la même baguette que celle de Severus, susurra Bellatrix.

- Tu vois Bellatrix, je crois que le _Doloris_ te rafraîchit la mémoire, _Doloris_ !

Bellatrix se tordit encore de douleur, la sorcière pourtant habituée aux sensations du sort laissa échapper des cris perçants. Quand de mage noir mit fin au sortilège, elle reprit ses explications.

- Severus est un sorcier puissant, il aurait pu libérer les autres. C'est un traitre Maître, personne ne connaît sa véritable allégeance, termina Bellatrix avec les yeux exorbités.

- Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis, Bellatrix ! persiffla Voldemort. _Doloris_ !

La punition se poursuivit pendant plusieurs minutes. Dans la salle du trône, les hurlements suraigus de Bellatrix résonnaient contre les murs, tandis que le rire dément du Lord Noir éclatait. Bellatrix n'était plus que sensations, son corps était piqué par des milliers d'aiguilles invisibles, elle était désormais incapable de contrôler son esprit. Entre ses hurlements, elle suppliait son Maître de lever le sort. Il n'eut pas à briser les barrières mentales de la sorcière qui étaient déjà tombées et il visionna le combat entre Bellatrix et l'espion de Dumbledore.

Severus n'était presque pas sorti de ses appartements depuis que le Trio d'Or était arrivé au château. La nuit, il se rendait à l'infirmerie pour surveiller la santé d'Hermione. Il la regardait dormir, tapi dans l'ombre, et dès que le soleil commençait à se lever il redescendait dans les cachots. Le jour, il ruminait dans ses appartements et brassait des potions. Il songeait souvent à sa discussion avec Drago, il avait peur d'avoir brisé sa couverture à cause de son imprudence.

Deux jours avant la rentrée, Hermione sortit de l'infirmerie. Elle s'installa directement dans son ancienne chambre. Elle y trouva ses fournitures scolaires, Severus avait déposé sur son bureau les livres, les parchemins et les plumes, sur son lit, il avait posé un grand sac de vêtements. Pendant l'après-midi, elle rangea ses nouvelles affaires et commença à lire les ouvrages pour la rentrée.

Le soir, elle mangea avec Ron et Harry, Drago avait été placé à la même table qu'eux. Le contact entre les trois garçons semblait moins difficile que les années précédentes. Bien sûr, Ron se méfiait du blond et conservait sa rancœur, cela se sentait. Harry, quant à lui, était plus ouvert et parlait facilement avec le jeune aristocrate. Drago fut courtois avec Hermione, comme lors du bal de fin d'année. Il observa la jeune femme durant tout le repas, il remarqua qu'elle jetait de fréquents coups d'œil à la table des Professeurs. Son parrain était absent et il déduisit qu'Hermione le cherchait.

- Il n'est pas sorti de ses cachots depuis que vous êtes arrivés, lui glissa-t-il à l'oreille.

Hermione ne lui répondit pas, elle termina son assiette avec tristesse. Elle partit de la Grande Salle en laissant Harry et Ron jouer aux échecs. Elle se dirigea vers la Tour d'Astronomie et ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle était suivie.

- Granger, l'appela le blond.

- Que veux-tu Malfoy ? J'aimerais être seule, dit Hermione avec froideur.

- Tu l'aimes, n'est-ce-pas ? demanda Drago en ignorant les dernières paroles de la rouge et or.

- Tu parles de qui ? répliqua Hermione effrayée.

- Ne te moque pas de moi, Granger, tu sais très bien que je parle de Severus, murmura-t-il.

Hermione le savait qu'elle éprouvait bien plus que de la sympathie pour son Professeur de Potions, elle s'en doutait depuis près d'un mois. Dès que les vacances avaient commencé, elle avait ressenti comme un énorme trou dans son cœur. Le voir chaque matin lui manquait, même ses sarcasmes lui avaient manqué pendant les vacances. Depuis qu'elle était rentrée à Poudlard, elle était plus sereine, elle savait qu'il n'était pas loin, même s'il restait cruellement invisible.

- Oui, je l'aime. Mais il ne m'aimera jamais, souffla-t-elle.

- Détrompe-toi, Granger, il est fou de toi.

- Tu es fou, Malfoy ! ricana Hermione, la terrible chauve-souris des cachots amoureuse de l'affreuse Je-Sais-Tout de Gryffondor.

- Crois ce que tu veux, puisque tu es plus maline que les autres. Mais il t'aime, je l'ai jamais vu aussi inquiet que lorsqu'il t'a sauvé, claqua Drago.

Il repartit aussi discrètement qu'il était venu. Hermione s'assit sur la balustrade et observa le parc de Poudlard et la forêt interdite. Elle serra dans sa main le pendentif qui ne la quittait plus, elle regarda le liquide aux couleurs de sa maison, mêlé à de nombreux filaments gris et violets. Un froissement de robes le ramena à la réalité. Elle se retourna et le vit.

Il était au milieu de l'escalier, appuyé contre le mur en pierre, caché dans l'obscurité, il l'observait l'air impassible.

Il sentit son cœur se gonfler d'amour quand il la surprit en haut de la Tour d'Astronomie. Il était heureux de la savoir en sécurité à Poudlard, il avait envie de la serrer dans ses bras. Il monta les dernières marches et se mit près d'elle. Il la sentit se rapprocher de lui.

- Professeur Rogue, le salua-t-elle.

- Miss Granger, répondit-il de sa voix basse.

- Il y a peu de temps j'étais Hermione, reprit-elle avec un sourire.

- Hermione, souffla l'homme en noir.

Ils demeurèrent silencieux de longues minutes, savourant la joie de se retrouver. Leur regard était fixé sur le parc, leurs robes se frôlaient.

- Vous m'avez fait tellement peur, souffla Severus.

- Vous m'avez tellement manqué, chuchota Hermione.

Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi il lui avait avoué cela, mais c'était vrai. Chaque jour où elle ne donnait pas de nouvelles, il imaginait le pire. Le pire aurait été que les Mangemorts l'enlève et qu'elle ne puisse pas le prévenir, il ne l'aurait pas supporté.

Il lui prit délicatement les mains et la retourna vers lui, elle ancra ses yeux chocolat dans les siens. Elle s'avança vers lui avec une prudence infinie et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour se grandir. Elle chercha dans ses prunelles couleur ébène un refus, une expression qui la repousserait, mais elle n'en trouva pas. Ses lèvres effleurèrent chastement celles du Maître de Potions. Elle allait les abandonner quand elle sentit que les bras de l'homme se refermaient sur son dos. Il répondit à la caresse en augmentant la pression sur les lèvres d'Hermione. Les cheveux de Severus chatouillaient le visage de la rouge et or, ils sentaient les épices. Sans hésiter, elle passa ses bras autour du cou de l'homme qu'elle aimait, ce fut l'occasion pour lui de l'attirer un peu plus contre son torse.

Severus embrassa les lèvres d'Hermione avec dévotion, comme si elles étaient fragiles. La rouge et or, désireuse de lui montrer tout son amour, entrouvrit la bouche pour suçoter les lèvres de l'homme. Severus goûta et explora la douceur de son amour. Haletants, ils rompirent le baiser.

- Vous devriez rentrer, Hermione, mumura-t-il.

Elle descendit les escaliers avec le cœur léger, elle rentra dans sa chambre sans aller voir les garçons. Ce soir-là, elle eut du mal à s'endormir. Elle repassa sans cesse dans sa tête les images de son baiser. Elle n'eut pas l'occasion de revoir Severus avant la rentrée.

Le lendemain, Drago Malfoy vint frapper à sa porte. Elle le laissa entrer dans son salon.

- Alors, Granger, c'était comment ? demanda-t-il d'emblée.

Elle le regarda avec un air ahuri, alors qu'il affichait un air réjoui.

- Avec Severus, bien sûr ! s'écria le blond.

- Je peux savoir depuis quand Drago Malfoy est mon confident ? dit-elle sarcastique.

- Depuis maintenant, à ton service Granger ! fit-il en s'inclinant.

- Il m'a embrassée, c'était divin ! répondit Hermione avec un sourire rêveur.

Ils discutèrent en riant. Drago lui raconta comment il avait persuadé Severus que leur baiser n'était pas une erreur.

- Il panique, je ne lui ai jamais connu de compagne. Je crois que mon petit discours a fait son effet, il commence à accepter ta présence dans sa vie, dit Drago avec auto-satisfaction.

- Pourquoi m'aides-tu, Malfoy ?

- Parce que tu es la femme idéale pour Severus et qu'il mérite un peu de bonheur. Et puis, j'ai pensé que tu pourrais me rendre un petit service, expliqua Drago mystérieux.

- Ah oui ? demanda Hermione en riant, que puis-je faire pour toi ?

Charlie Weasley était revenu à Poudlard pour remplacer Albus. Severus était assis à la table des professeurs, il regardait avec dégoût les nouveaux élèves. Hermione scrutait le sorcier avec un regard pétillant, elle sauta de joie lorsque Ginny arriva. Elle revit aussi avec plaisir Luna qui portait toujours ses lunettes étranges, elle était suivie de près par Neville qui lui parlait de Botanique.

- Ginny, tu pourras venir dans ma chambre ce soir ? demanda-t-elle à la rouquine.

Drago Malfoy entra dans la Grande Salle et fit un discret clin d'œil à Hermione avant d'aller s'asseoir à la table des Serpentard.

La répartition des élèves de première année commença, les nouveaux Gryffondor furent applaudis par les plus anciens. Puis, Charlie commença l'habituel discours, il rappela que la Forêt Interdite, comme son nom l'indiquait, était interdite à tous les élèves et que les Farces et Attrapes des Frères Weasley étaient interdites. Il redit l'heure du couvre-feu et ouvrit le banquet.

Hermione guida les nouveaux élèves jusqu'à la Tour de Gryffondor et leur montra le dortoir. Elle répondit aux questions des étudiantes inquiètes et retourna assez tard à sa chambre. Ginny ne tarda pas à arriver. Hermione lui raconta tout ce qui s'était passé depuis leur départ du Terrier et puis elle lui parla du baiser de Severus.

- Il était temps que j'arrive ! s'exclama Ginny.

- Il me tarde de le revoir, s'écria la brune.

- Tu as potions demain ? demanda la rouquine.

- A huit heures, mais je ne serai qu'une étudiante parmi d'autres, murmura Hermione un peu déçue.

Ginny lui donna des idées toutes aussi improbables les unes que les autres pour séduire la chauve-souris des cachots. Hermione pouffa à chacune de ses réflexions.

- Et toi, Gin, tu as quelqu'un en vue ?

- Non, mais j'ai un admirateur secret, qui m'a donné ça.

La rousse tira un pendentif caché sous ses robes d'étudiante. Le bijou était en or, d'une belle qualité. Une lionne portait autour du cou un serpent. Hermione sourit en découvrant le bijou dont Drago lui avait parlé.

- Un serpent amoureux d'une lionne, un Serpentard amoureux d'une Gryffondor ? commenta Hermione, Tu as une idée de l'expéditeur ?

- Non pas du tout.

Hermione lui suggéra quelques Serpentard et n'oublia pas de parler à Ginny des changements de Drago Malfoy.

- Il t'a bien invitée au bal de fin d'année, répondit la cadette des Weasley, il est peut-être amoureux de toi.

- Non, je suis un peu une amie pour lui.

- Alors le cas Drago Malfoy est à envisager, pouffa la rousse.

Severus évita de trop regarder Hermione pendant tout le cours de Potions. La jeune Gryffondor essaya de rester bien concentrée sur le devoir de début d'année. Elle n'eut aucune difficulté car elle avait révisé pendant qu'elle était chez ses parents. Elle remplissait frénétiquement les parchemins, elle termina longtemps avant les autres, mais elle ne leva pas les yeux vers l'homme de peur de rougir.

- Miss Granger, vous resterez à la fin du cours, ordonna-t-il avec colère lorsque les étudiants rendaient les parchemins.

Lorsque le dernier septième année eut quitté la salle, il referma la porte avec sa baguette magique. Elle se tenait devant lui en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. Il savait que lorsqu'elle se mordait la lèvre, cela voulait dire qu'elle était inquiète, ou qu'elle réfléchissait. Il aimait les mimiques d'Hermione, elle était parfois si enfantine !

- Professeur Rogue, dit-elle la voix chevrotante.

- Il y a peu de temps j'étais Severus, répondit-il avec un petit sourire.

Les joues d'Hermione se colorèrent devant cette scène déjà vue.

- Severus, souffla la rouge et or.

- Hermione, dit-il d'une voix à peine audible.

Il n'était pas en colère contre elle, son corps se relâcha. Alors, elle contourna le bureau pour s'approcher de lui. Il s'éloigna du bureau et elle s'assit sur ses genoux. Severus n'attendit pas plus pour prendre possession de ses lèvres. Il l'embrassa sauvagement, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Elle le serra fort dans ses bras et partit en cours de Botanique.

La journée de Severus fut illuminée par la douceur et l'amour d'Hermione. Ce changement ne passa pas inaperçu lors du repas dans la Grande Salle.

- Severus, vous êtes d'excellente humeur, lui glissa Minerva. Miss Granger n'est pas étrangère à ce changement, n'est-ce-pas ?

Il n'en fallu pas plus pour que Severus redevienne désagréable et bougon avec ses collègues. Il détestait qu'on s'occupe de sa vie privée.

- Vieille harpie ! grommela-t-il.

Le Maître des Potions retourna dans ses cachots pour fuir la bêtise qui régnait dans la Grande Salle. Il commença à corriger les torchons que les élèves de troisième année lui avaient rendus, mais bientôt il sentit que son bras lui brûlait. Il revêtit en vitesse son costume de Mangemort et partit au-delà des grilles de Poudlard pour transplaner.

Il entra dans le Hall du Manoir Malfoy et prit la direction de la salle où le Seigneur Noir l'attendait.

- Maître, dit Severus en embrassant le bas de la robe de l'homme-serpent.

- Severus, mon fidèle Mangemort, quelles nouvelles m'apportes-tu du vieux fou ? Comment a-t-il libéré cet incapable de Potter ?

Severus début son récit avec anxiété, le visage du Lord resta de marbre. Il se désintéressa soudain de Potter.

- Severus, tu peux aller retrouver ce vieux fou, siffla-t-il, nous attaquerons Godric's Hollow vendredi soir, mais tu n'auras pas besoin de venir pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de ce vieux débris.

Severus salua Lord Voldemort et quitta le Manoir Malfoy sans avoir vu Lucius. Dès qu'il rentra à Poudlard, il prévint Minerva des plans du Seigneur-des-Ténèbres.

- Je vais faire passer l'information demain aux Aurors, proposa Minerva.

- Cela ne nous laisse que peu de temps, répliqua l'homme en noir.

Minerva passa sa soirée à préparer la réunion du lendemain, elle envoya de nombreux hiboux et partit se coucher.

Le Trio d'Or recherchait activement le diadème de Serdaigle dans le château. Hermione passait tout son temps libre à la bibliothèque pour effacer la marque de Severus. Elle avait obtenu du Professeur Mc Gonagall une autorisation pour faire des recherches dans la bibliothèque du directeur quand elle lui avait parlé de la découverte d'Harry. Malgré tout elle ne trouva rien de concluant.

Ron et Harry avaient eu l'idée d'interroger Luna pour avoir des renseignements sur le Diadème parce qu'elle appartenait à la maison Serdaigle.. C'est ainsi qu'Harry était allé discuter avec le fantôme d'Helena Serdaigle. Avec Ron, ils avaient fouillé toute la Salle sur Demande avant de trouver le précieux Horcruxe.

Severus avait pris l'habitude de retenir Hermione après les cours pour goûter encore le parfum de ses lèvres. Ils ne se parlaient presque pas, elle repartait rapidement le cœur gonflé d'amour. Mais le vendredi midi, il la garda plus longtemps que les autres fois. Elle resta assise sur ses genoux, la tête reposant au creux de son épaule.

- Severus, avez-vous cours cet après-midi ?

- Non, Hermione, vous pouvez me tutoyer si vous voulez, souffla-t-il.

- J'accepte, à condition que vous fassiez pareil avec moi, dit-elle en riant.

- Bien Hermione, murmura-t-il avant de capturer ses lèvres.

Ils mangèrent tous les deux dans les appartements de Severus. Elle lui parla de la découverte du Diadème de Serdaigle. Il félicita Potter et Weasley pour leur présence d'esprit en faisant promettre à Hermione de ne rien leur dire.

- Il faut retrouver l'Epée de Gryffondor pour le détruire, constata-t-il.

- Non, pas forcément. On peut utiliser du venin de Basilic.

- Hermione, le venin de Basilic est très rare.

- Es-tu occupé ce soir ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire mystérieux.

Il lui fit non de la tête et l'embrassa sur le front.

- Rejoins-moi dans les toilettes des filles du deuxième étage à 21h.

Et elle se leva en l'embrassant, il l'attira vers lui pour lui voler un dernier baiser.

Hermione frappa à la porte de Drago pour le prévenir qu'elle partait avec Severus pour essayer de détruire un Horcruxe. Il lui demanda de voir le Diadème et il fut subjugué devant l'objet. Il s'écria que c'était dommage de détruire un si bel objet.

- J'aurais pu séduire Ginny en le lui offrant !

- Malfoy, ça suffit ! coupa Hermione avec sévérité.

- Amuse-toi bien, Hermione, et si tu n'es pas revenue d'ici, disons, une semaine, je m'inquièterai, dit-il en riant.

Hermione ne resta pas plus longtemps pour ne pas être en retard à son propre rendez-vous. Severus entra à 21h dans les toilettes de filles, il trouva Hermione appuyée contre un lavabo.

- Pourquoi sommes-nous ici ? appréciant moyennement leur lieu de rencontre.

- Pour détruire ceci, répliqua-t-elle en sortant le Diadème, verrouille l'entrée s'il-te-plaît.

D'un mouvement de baguette il empêcha toute personne d'entrer dans les toilettes des filles et il revint se placer près d'elle. Elle pointa sa baguette sur le lavabo et parla en Fourchelang.

- Tu es Fourchelang ? murmura-t-il étonné.

- Harry parle en Fourchelang dans son sommeil, expliqua-t-elle. Voici l'entrée de la Chambre des Secrets.

Elle lui montra fièrement passage caché, il descendit en premier et elle suivit. Elle toussa en respirant la poussière.

- Toujours aussi sale ! grogna la rouge et or, j'aima pas cet endroit.

- Es-tu sûre d'être à Gryffondor ?

- Severus ! siffla la jeune femme.

Ils avancèrent jusqu'au squelette du Basilic qui n'avait pas été touché depuis qu'Harry l'avait terrassé en deuxième année. Severus s'agenouilla et arracha un crochet.

- Tu veux que je le fasse, proposa-t-il.

- Non, je vais montrer mon courage Gryffondorien, répondit-elle sarcastique.

Quand elle planta le crochet dans l'Horcruxe, l'explosion de la Magie Noire glaça Hermione et Severus. Il la prit dans ses bras pour la protéger du vent maléfique et elle l'embrassa sauvagement. Quand ils sortirent de la Chambre des Secrets, Hermione partit à la recherche d'Harry pour lui montrer le Diadème. Elle ne le trouva ni dans la Salle Commune, ni dans la Grande Salle, alors elle monta en haut de la Tour d'Astronomie. Il regardait le parc. Elle posa l'Horcruxe détruit à côté de lui.

- Mione ! Tu es formidable ! dit Harry en lui sautant au cou, tu y es allée avec Rogue ?

- Oui.

- Tu l'aimes, Mione ? Et lui

- Oui, énormément. Et lui aussi.

- Viens, là, murmura-t-il en l'attirant vers lui, Rogue n'est pas le prétendant que j'aurais choisi pour ma petite sœur, mais s'il t'aime je suis heureux pour toi.

- Merci Harry, ne dis rien à Ron s'il-te-plaît.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Mione.

Ils retournèrent dans la salle commune, Ron apprenait à Neville à jouer aux échecs. Il lui montra le Diadème détruit. Il prétendit l'avoir détruit dans la Chambre avec Hermione pour ne pas révéler qu'elle y était allée avec le bâtard des Cachots, puis il partit dans le dortoir.

A Godric's Hollow, Tonks avait réparti les Aurors pour protéger le village. Ils étaient cachés à chaque angle de rue, prêts à réagir quand l'attaque commencerait. Vers deux heures du matin, ils transplanèrent au Quartier Général de l'Ordre, aucun Mangemort n'avait attaqué le petit village.

_A suivre…_

J'espère que la suite vous a plu. Severus et Hermione se sont enfin embrassés :D

Le prochain chapitre s'intitulera « Sous le masque de Rogue », en référence au titre de mon histoire… Nous en sommes à plus de la moitié de l'histoire, même si je ne sais toujours pas combien il y aura de chapitres.

Je vous dis à très vite ! Commentez bien, ça me motive pour écrire !


	18. Sous le masque de Rogue

Chères lectrices et lecteurs,

Merci de suivre cette histoire et de laisser des commentaires. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre va vous plaire, j'ai mis pas mal de temps à l'écrire. Bref, là j'ai une angine (la première de 2012) et c'est pas vraiment la forme, en plus j'ai pas mal de travail avec les cours, donc je ne sais pas trop quand je posterai la suite.

Bon, trêve de bavardages, voici notre nouveau chapitre qui porte le même titre que notre histoire. Il n'est pas le plus long, mais je n'ai pas voulu mettre la suite l'histoire à la suite de cet épisode pour ne pas gâcher le chapitre. Voilà, je crois que j'ai tout dit !

BEA : Je crois que tu vas avoir la réponse à ta question dans ce chapitre !

Bonne lecture à tous !

**Chapitre 18 :**** Sous le masque de Rogue**

- Non ! hurla Harry. Pas lui !

- Harry, réveille-toi ! répétaient Ron et Neville.

Les deux Gryffondor étaient assis sur le lit du Survivant, ils le secouaient par les épaules pour essayer de le tirer du sommeil. Dean et Seamus observaient la scène depuis leur lit, ils n'osaient pas se rapprocher pour ne pas effrayer Harry à son réveil. Les garçons étaient habitués à être réveillés par les cauchemars et les visions d'Harry, ils étaient toujours gentils et prévenants avec lui et au petit matin, aucun d'eux n'aurait pensé à faire des reproches au brun.

Le dormeur continuait de supplier, tandis que les ne cessaient pas de le secouer. Le visage du dormeur était contracté par la douleur, son poing était refermé, les jointures de ses doigts étaient devenues blanches par la pression. Il maintenait son poing fermement contre sa cicatrice. Soudain tout le corps d'Harry se tendit et s'arqua sous la douleur.

- NON ! Non ! hurla le brun.

- Tu crois qu'il a reçu un Doloris ? demanda Neville en giflant Harry.

- Non il ne doit pas y aller, pas lui, suppliait toujours Survivant.

Ron hocha la tête. Il était inquiet parce que son meilleur ami n'avait pas eu une telle vision depuis au moins une année, c'était quand son père avait été attaqué. Ron était livide, il pensa à Hermione qui savait toujours quoi faire, même dans les situations les plus désespérées.

- Neville, je reviens, dit-il précipitamment.

- Ron reste ! s'écria Londubat.

Mais Ron était déjà sorti du dortoir, il dévala à toute vitesse les escaliers de la Tour de Gryffondor et courut jusqu'à la chambre d'Hermione. Il essaya d'entrer. La porte était verrouillée, Ron jura. Il martela la porte en criant le nom de la jeune fille. Ce fut Drago Malfoy, dont les appartements jouxtaient ceux d'Hermione, qui sortit le premier.

- Mais t'as perdu la tête, Weasley ? demanda Drago avec la voix ensommeillée.

Hermione ouvrit vivement la porte de ses quartiers. Elle était plus réveillée que son voisin, même si ses yeux avaient du mal à s'habituer à la lumière.

- Ron ?

- C'est Harry, viens vite, il a une vision et on n'arrive pas à le réveiller ! raconta-t-il d'une voix saccadée.

Hermione ne lui répondit pas, mais elle partit en courant, la baguette serrée dans la main, vers les dortoirs suivie de Ron. Le blond rentra dans ses appartements en bougonnant que ce n'était pas possible d'être réveillé à une heure pareille. En montant les escaliers de la Tour, elle entendait déjà les hurlements perçants de son meilleur ami. Neville assis sur le lit parlait à Harry quand Hermione déboula dans la chambre des garçons. Il s'écarta pour lui laisser la place.

- Mione, fais quelque chose, supplia le roux.

- _Legimens_ _!_ lança-t-elle en pointant sa baguette sur la tempe d'Harry.

Elle avait essayé ce sort sans trop savoir ce que cela ferait, elle l'avait lancé dans la précipitation. Après tout, seule la Légimancie permettait de savoir ce qui se passait dans l'esprit de quelqu'un d'autre. Elle se demanda un instant si le sort marcherait sur une personne endormie. Elle eut sa réponse dès qu'elle tomba dans l'esprit d'Harry.

Elle se trouvait au fond d'une salle sombre. Une foule de Mangemorts était réunie, ils portaient la tenue noire avec la capuche et un masque en argent cachait leur visage. Elle frissonna de peur. Ils formaient un cercle autour du trône du Seigneur Noir. Lord Voldemort était assis sur le trône et contemplait avec dégoût son cercle d'adeptes. Hermione reconnut Bellatrix, son masque était un peu plus loin d'elle, abandonné sur le sol. Elle vit aussi avec horreur et haine, ce fourbe de Pettigrow, qui se tenait tel le rat qu'il était, à la droite du trône mais un peu en retrait. Bellatrix se prosternait et embrassa une fois encore l'ourlet de la robe de l'homme.

- Maître, pourrai-je tuer le traître ? demanda-t-elle avec hystérie.

- Severus est à moi ! persiffla Voldemort.

Le cœur d'Hermione rata un battement.

- Pardon, Maître, s'excusa lamentablement Bellatrix.

- Bella, c'est moi qui décide, tu n'es que mon esclave, siffla-t-il avec un mépris évident. _Crucio_ !

Hermione détourna le regard de la scène de torture, pour le poser sur Harry qui était un peu devant elle. Elle s'approcha de lui. Elle était angoissée, même si aucun Mangemort ne pouvait la voir.

- Harry, tu m'entends? murmura-t-elle.

- Hermione ? demanda Harry avec stupéfaction. Comment ça se fait que tu es là ?

- Tu as une vision et Ron m'a appelée, je suis dans ton esprit. Il faut que tu te réveilles.

Leur attention se reporta sur Lord Voldemort. Il avait arrêté le sortilège et Bellatrix se relevait pantelante. Alors que Bellatrix reprenait sa place parmi les autres fidèles, le Seigneur-des-Ténèbres s'adressa à la foule de ses adeptes :

- Je suis extrêmement déçu, commença-t-il d'un ton détaché, le serviteur que je pensais le plus loyal, n'était en fait qu'une sale vermine, un espion. C'est pourquoi, vous êtes tous à l'épreuve désormais. Tous sauf Bella. Viens ma fidèle Bella, dit-il en faisant signe à Bellatrix de s'avancer vers lui. Tu auras une récompense spéciale pour m'avoir ouvert les yeux, tu pourras torturer Severus.

- Merci, Maître, répondit-elle avec avidité, c'est un honneur de vous servir.

Elle s'agenouilla à ses pieds et embrassa avec délectation la robe anthracite de l'homme-serpent. En récompense, Lord Voldemort vint caresser la joue rebondie de la brune avec sa main décharnée et glacée.

- Vous êtes trop bon, mon Seigneur, souffla Bellatrix surexcitée.

- Quant à vous, vous aurez l'occasion de montrer votre loyauté cette nuit. En attendant, je vais appeler Severus pour que vous voyiez ce qui vous arrivera si vous songez à me trahir.

Lord Voldemort remonta la manche de sa robe usée et toucha d'un doigt la Marque des Ténèbres. Celle-ci devint immédiatement plus noire.

Harry grimaça quand il toucha la marque diabolique, Hermione se retourna vers lui et lui dit :

- Je vais sortir de ton esprit et tu vas te réveiller, d'accord ?

- D'accord, marmonna Harry.

Hermione brisa le lien mental et se retrouva assise sur le lit. Ron et Neville la dévisageaient.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? demanda Ron.

- Je suis allée le rechercher, répondit simplement la brune.

Et elle appela Harry et lui demanda de se réveiller. Le brun manifestait des signes de réveil, il avait cessait de gémir et commença à s'agiter. Hermione l'attrapa par les poignets et le secoua pour le ramener vers la réalité. Soudain, il se réveilla complètement. Il s'assit sur le lit et regarda Hermione qui se mangeait frénétiquement la lèvre inférieure.

- Harry, il faut le prévenir ! s'écria-t-elle.

Il eut un moment de recul, mais comprit tout qu'Hermione était morte de peur pour Rogue et que si personne ne l'empêchait d'aller à la convocation, il se ferait tuer. Il se leva et prit sa robe de chambre. Hermione ordonna sèchement aux autres garçons de retourner se coucher et quitta le dortoir, suivie de près par Harry. Il ne comprit pas pourquoi Hermione le conduisait à ses appartements, au lieu de prendre le chemin des cachots. Quand ils arrivèrent devant sa porte, Drago ressortit :

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ? demanda-t-il agacé.

- Severus a perdu sa couverture ! répondit Hermione la gorge serrée.

Hermione entra dans ses appartements, Harry et Drago la suivirent. Elle prit une poignée de poudre de Cheminette et appela les deux garçons. Elle disparut dans la cheminée, Harry prit aussi de la poudre de Cheminette et prononça distinctement « Appartements de Severus Rogue » et Drago le fit de même.

Severus se réveilla lorsqu'il sentit que sa marque le brûlait. L'attaque prévue par les Mangemorts lui revint à l'esprit. Il pensa qu'il été convoqué pour une réunion de routine, peut-être une beuverie pour fêter l'attaque de Godric's Hollow. Il détestait ces fêtes après les attaques parce qu'il fallait toujours rester vigilant, surveiller en permanence son verre de Whisky Pur-feu pour qu'aucun sbire du Lord n'y verse une potion.

Hermione laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement quand elle vit que le salon de Severus était éclairé et qu'une porte, qu'elle devinait être sa chambre, était entrouverte.

Lorsque Severus reconnut le bruit de sa cheminée, il était en train de mettre en place son masque de Mangemort, la capuche de son costume de Mangemort n'était pas encore rabattue sur sa tête. Il tenait avec force sa baguette dans sa main, dissimulée sous sa cape. Il se dépêcha de sortir de sa chambre. Quelle surprise quand il découvrit Potter, Hermione et Drago dans son salon ! Tous les trois en pyjama, Potter avait revêtu une robe de chambre au couleur de la maison Gryffondor. Hermione sortait du lit, ses cheveux semblaient se livrer une bataille, elle ne portait qu'un short rose et un débardeur assorti, elle n'avait pas pris de temps de se chausser, mais elle avait sa baguette dans la main droite, prête à intervenir.

Severus dévisagea la tenue d'Hermione, il la trouva jolie ainsi habillée. Elle était si jeune et si belle, pourquoi s'attachait-elle à lui ? Qu'espérait-elle obtenir de lui ? Il ne serait jamais capable de l'aimer, jamais digne d'elle, même s'il souhaitait plus que tout d'être aimé par elle. Il ne pouvait pas briser sa jeunesse.

- Que font trois élèves hors des dortoirs ? railla Rogue.

- Potter a une vision, répondit Drago avec désintérêt.

- Severus, tu as perdu ta couverture ! coupa Hermione.

- Miss Granger, je ne vous ai permis de me tutoyer et encore moins de m'appeler par mon prénom, siffla dangereusement Rogue, maintenant poussez-vous !

Severus n'avait pas écouté les paroles d'Hermione, il n'avait pas supporté sa familiarité devant les deux garçons. Il devait sortir au plus vite pour ne pas mettre le Lord Noir en colère.

- Professeur, il parlait d'une attaque à Godric Hollow's qui n'a pas eu lieu, il a découvert votre rôle d'espion, expliqua Harry.

- _Legimens !_

Severus tomba dans la vision de Potter, la salle du trône au Manoir Malfoy. Il y découvrit le rôle de Bellatrix, avec horreur, mais il ne fut pas surpris pour autant. Que pouvait-il faire ? S'il n'y allait pas il prouvait qu'il était un traître, mais s'il y allait il avait peut-être une chance de se racheter. Il pourrait prétendre qu'il avait été obligé de transmettre cette information à Dumbledore. Deux Gryffondor et un Serpentard ne l'empêcheraient pas d'y aller !

- Bon poussez-vous Granger ! gronda le Maître des Potions.

- Vous n'irez nulle part ! Il est hors de question que vous alliez voir ce mégalomane sadique ! J'ai vu ce qu'il a fait à Bellatrix, et je te promets, Severus, que tu n'iras pas là-bas ! s'exclama la jeune femme.

Elle brandit sa baguette et la posa sans douceur sur le torse du professeur de Potions, prête à en découdre. Son regard traduisait sa fureur, elle n'hésiterait pas à l'attaquer. Elle n'était pas effrayée par lui, elle l'aimait et ne voulait pas le perdre à cause de son entêtement. Il remarqua le passage du vouvoiement au tutoiement, mais décida de ne rien dire. Il repoussa le bras de la rouge et or d'un geste rageur et voulut se rapprocher de la porte, le bras brûlant.

- Ce n'est pas une élève de septième année qui va me barrer la route !

- Votre vie n'a-t-elle aucune importance à vos yeux ? cria Hermione hystérique. Vous ne pouvez pas penser que des gens ne veulent pas vous perdre, que vous comptez pour eux ? Severus, je t'aime tant, finit-elle en murmurant.

Une larme coulait le long de sa joue. Elle était comme affaiblie par sa déclaration, elle avait perdu toute véhémence. Entre eux, l'amour n'avait jamais eu de place jusque-là. Elle n'avait jamais osé avouer ses sentiments de peur de le perdre et lui n'avait jamais été capable de lui dire tout l'amour qu'elle lui inspirait.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de l'amour d'une sale Sang-de-Bourbe pleurnicharde ! claqua l'homme en noir.

- Y a-t-il un homme sous ce masque ? demanda Hermione la voix cassée.

La réaction d'Hermione n'attendit pas. De toutes ces forces elle gifla l'homme en face d'elle qui venait de l'insulter de la plus odieuse et blessante des façons. La force de la gifle fit voltiger le masque en argent qui dissimulait le visage de l'homme. Le masque de Mangemort alla rouler sur le sol glacé des cachots, jusqu'aux pieds de Drago, comme pour défier l'apprenti Mangemort.

Harry et Drago s'étaient reculés et essayaient de se faire discrets. Ils étaient mal à l'aise d'assister à la première dispute de Severus et d'Hermione. Drago ramassa le masque, le regarda avec horreur. Il le posa sur la table basse du salon pour s'en débarrasser.

Severus et Hermione affichaient tous les deux une expression ahurie. La bouche d'Hermione était légèrement entrouverte, sous l'effet de la surprise. Elle réalisa avec horreur qu'elle avait giflé un professeur. Mais elle se reprit aussitôt, elle avait giflé Severus, et il l'avait largement mérité. Severus, quant à lui, revenait sur terre. Il comprit ce qu'il avait fait. Non il ne pouvait pas avoir commis la même erreur ! Il n'avait pas pu être si stupide, il l'avait perdue comme il avait perdu Lily. Son visage se décomposait peu à peu, ce masque de froideur, qu'il portait depuis qu'il avait insulté Lily, se fissurait. Son visage, habituellement neutre, exprimait une succession de sentiments, allant de la colère à la peur et en passant par la tristesse.

Hermione le dévisagea. Elle scruta les pupilles dilatées du Maître des Cachots, son esprit était totalement ouvert. Elle revit avec lui son pire souvenir, elle reconnut Lily Evans lorsqu'elle était élève à Poudlard. Elle sursauta quand elle l'entendit dénigrer le soutien de Lily, elle aussi n'était qu'une « Sang-de-Bourbe ». Le souvenir prit fin. Son visage était baigné de larmes, une larme solitaire coulait sue la joue droite de Severus.

-Hermione, supplia-t-il.  
>Sans un mot, elle quitta la pièce en claquant la porte des cachots. Severus la regarda partir sans faire un mouvement pour la retenir. Il l'avait perdue comme Lily.<p>

- Lily, sanglota-t-il.

Ses jambes se mirent à trembler, d'abord doucement, puis avec plus d'intensité. Drago et Harry s'approchèrent lentement du Maître des Cachots, pour ne pas l'effrayer. Drago s'avança plus qu'Harry, il prit la main de son parrain et le conduisit vers le canapé pour qu'il s'asseye.

- Severus, viens t'asseoir, dit le Serpentard avec douceur.

Sans opposer de résistance, Severus s'assit sur son canapé. Il avait le regard vague, la vue brouillée par les larmes qui coulaient librement sur son visage. Harry affichait une expression horrifiée, il n'avait jamais vu Rogue perdre son sang-froid, sauf quand il avait regardé dans sa Pensive. Drago lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille avant de sortir du salon. Comme l'homme ne semblait pas se calmer, il essaya de lui dire des mots rassurants alors que Rogue s'entêtait à répéter : « Je l'ai perdue comme Lily ».

- Mais non, professeur, tenta Harry, elle vous pardonnera, elle reviendra.

- Non, non, c'est fini, et il renifla.

Enfin, Drago arriva avec des fioles qu'il avait été chercher dans le laboratoire de son parrain. Il lui tendit une potion calmante. Mais Severus ne paraissait pas disposé à boire le contenu de la fiole, alors Harry lui fit boire la potion. Quelques minutes plus tard, l'homme en noir retrouva ses esprits.

- Vous allez mieux, Monsieur ? demanda Harry dont la voix trahissait l'anxiété.

- Oui, je me sens moins oppressé, répondit-il. Dites-moi, je ne lui ai pas dit qu'elle était une « Sang-de-Bourbe » ?

Aucun des deux garçons n'osa répondre, finalement Drago prit la parole :

- Si, Severus.

- Par Merlin, comment ai-je pu ? Comment ai-je pu ! s'énerva l'homme.

- Calme-toi, Severus, supplia le blond.

- Professeur, Hermione a une grande capacité à pardonner et elle vous aime, lança Harry.

- Vous croyez ? demanda Severus avec espoir.

- Je lui parlerai, dit fermement le Survivant.

Drago tendit un mouchoir à Severus et lui conseilla d'aller se coucher. Il lui donna une potion de Sommeil sans Rêve pour qu'il se repose.

Harry était resté dans le salon, il avait laissé le blond s'occuper de l'homme. Quand Drago revint, il s'assit sur le canapé à côté d'Harry.

- Je ne l'ai jamais vu dans cet état, murmura le Serpentard, je ne l'ai jamais vu pleurer.

- Je ne pensais pas qu'il réagirait aussi mal.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer maintenant ? demanda Drago.

- Je ne sais pas ce que Voldy va faire, j'ai peur qu'il le fasse souffrir jusqu'à ce qu'il cède et qu'il aille le voir. Il peut le tuer à travers la Marque, mais je ne sais pas trop comment, expliqua le brun.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- La Marque des Ténèbres est un sortilège qui lie un homme à Tu-Sais-Qui, c'est un sort d'esclavage. S'il est en colère il peut tuer un de ses serviteurs.

Le teint de Drago vira au blanc. Il prit conscience de ce qui pourrait lui arriver s'il désobéissait à son nouveau Maître.

- Que sais-tu d'autre sur la Marque ?

- Si Tu-Sais-Qui meurt, tous ses Mangemorts mourront.

- Et il n'y a pas un moyen de l'enlever ? demanda Drago avec inquiétude.

- Il n'y a que lui qui peut l'enlever, répondit le brun.

Le Serpentard demeura muet, il n'avait jamais voulu être marqué et il était condamné à mourir, comme son père et Severus.

- Tu es marqué ? demanda Harry face au silence du blond.

- Oui, souffla-t-il en relevant la manche de son pyjama.

_A suivre…_


	19. Forcer le destin

Un nouveau chapitre, j'ai un peu beaucoup de retard. J'ai eu beaucoup de travail et j'ai un problème avec mon ordi depuis lundi. Je pense que c'est un faux contact avec l'écran, mais ce n'est pas pratique du tout ! J'espère que vous m'excuserez pour ce retard ?

Je voudrais dire merci à tous ceux et toutes celles qui laissent des reviews parce que ça fait plaisir !

Lulu: merci ça me fait vraiment très plaisir ce que tu me dis : )

BEA: tu vas avoir des réponses dans ce chapitre. Mais en ce qui concerne la Marque de Drago, je dirais que son père a tout fait pour protéger son fils de Voldemord, mais cela n'a pas suffi. Ceci dit, Drago ne va pas mourir à cause de la Marque si ça peut de rassurer.

Eladora: Je suis d'accord avec toi, il a agi comme un imbécile. La glace fond doucement, mais elle fond et Severus va se faire pardonner très bientôt.

**Ensuite, je voudrais passer un message un peu plus personnel. C'est pour Syriel12, je te remercie d'avoir lu mon histoire. **

**Je vous invite à lire son histoire "Vivre et non survivre", c'est une très belle histoire, bien écrite qui mérite d'être lue. C'est mon coup de cœur du moment et j'espère vraiment que vous la lirez. Je vous mets le lien www(.)fanfiction(.)net/s/7562120/1/Vivre_et_non_survivre**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 19 :**** Forcer le destin**

- Ouvrez vos livres à la page 58 et préparez la potion en silence ! gronda Severus Rogue.

Les Gryffondor et les Serpentard de septième année commençaient cette journée par un cours commun de potions. Severus était d'humeur massacrante depuis qu'il s'était levé, les événements de la veille lui revenaient en mémoire et sa Marque le brûlait affreusement. Harry et Drago avaient les mêmes cernes noirs autour des yeux. Les deux élèves n'avaient que peu dormi la nuit précédente. Severus avait noté l'absence d'Hermione au cours du matin, il n'en fit pas la remarque et décida de ne pas la punir estimant qu'elle avait des raisons de ne pas venir.

Il resta assis à son bureau pendant tout le cours, il empêcha de justesse l'explosion d'une Serpentard. Sous le bureau, il releva sa manche et vit que la Marque était encore plus noire que la veille. Quand les étudiants commencèrent à déposer des fioles de potion sur son bureau, il s'adressa à Harry :

- Potter, vous resterez à la fin de l'heure, ordonna avec mépris le Maître des Potions.

- Oui professeur, dit Harry en feignant un air effarouché.

Drago fit semblant de traîner et prit beaucoup plus de temps que d'habitude pour ranger ses affaires de classe. Severus ferma la porte tandis que Ron attendait dehors. Harry avait mis Ron au courant pour la découverte de la trahison de Rogue, il lui avait aussi rapporté que le Professeur de Potion avait insulté Hermione quand elle avait refusé de le laisser partir au Manoir Malfoy. Il était resté très vague sur la nature des insultes pour ne pas envenimer la situation. Avec Ron, il avait essayé de convaincre la brune d'aller au cours de potion, mais elle avait refusé de sortir.

- Vous avez cours maintenant, Potter ? demanda l'homme.

- Non j'ai une heure libre.

- Avez-vous vu Hermione ce matin, poursuivit-il.

Harry avait encore du mal à entendre Rogue appeler sa meilleure amie par son prénom.

- Non, elle a refusé de nous laisser entrer et elle a dit qu'elle ne voulait jamais plus vous voir, confia Harry dont les joues étaient assorties à la cravate.

Pour toute réponse, il obtenu un grognement sinistre de la part de Rogue.

- Il faut lui laisser du temps, dit posément Drago.

- Mais nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre ! s'écria Harry.

- Que veux-tu dire ? interrogea le blond.

- Tu te doutes bien qu'on va avoir des problèmes avec la Marque ! Il ne va pas laisser un traître impuni ! s'exclama le Survivant.

Severus haussa un sourcil, signe de sa réprobation. Il n'appréciait pas du tout qu'on parle de lui comme s'il n'était pas dans la pièce. Il se racla la gorge pour signifier sa présence. Mais comme cela ne suffisait pas, il décida de se manifester plus franchement :

- Potter ! Je suis là, gronda-t-il. De quoi parlez-vous ?

Harry baissa immédiatement les yeux et ses joues devinrent encore plus rouges. Drago, au contraire, choisit de prendre son air le plus innocent pour mettre le Gryffondor un peu plus dans l'embarras. En réalité, lui non plus n'en menait pas large, il connaissait assez son parrain pour savoir qu'il ne tolérait pas qu'on lui cache quelque chose qui le concernait.

- Vous allez cracher le morceau ou je vais devoir vous faire avaler du Vitaserum ? menaça le professeur.

- C'est que … en fait … euh … comment dire, bafouilla le Gryffondor.

- Quelle éloquence, Potter ! ricana Rogue, je vois que vous avez perdu la capacité de construire une phrase simple ! Bon Drago, voyons ce que tu vas pouvoir me dire, se radoucit l'homme.

- Potter est le mieux placé, se dégagea son filleul.

- Très bien, Potter, dit-il en saisissant Harry par le col de son uniforme. Que me cachez-vous !

Harry commença péniblement le récit du jour où avec Ron et Hermione ils avaient fait des recherches à la bibliothèque pour découvrir le nom de la potion ingurgitée par Dumbledore. Il lui raconta qu'en fouillant dans la réserve il avait trouvé un ouvrage en Fourchelang et qu'il avait trouvé le sortilège qu'avait utilisé Voldemort pour faire la Marque des Ténèbres.

- C'était donc ça qu'elle me cachait ce soir-là, interrompit Severus.

Il se souvint du soir où Hermione avait pleuré sans explication, ce soir où il avait le privilège de la serrer dans ses bras. C'était l'époque où elle lui faisait confiance.

Quand il apprit ce qui l'attendait, il devint livide. Il s'était toujours attendu, depuis qu'il était entré au service du Lord, à mourir de sa main ou à ne pas survivre aux guerres. Cela n'avait pas d'importance jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre Hermione. Maintenant il avait un poids sur le cœur, c'était ironique, il avait passé toute sa vie à fuir des gens dégoulinants de bonheur, d'amour et de joie parce qu'il les trouvait pathétiques, mais depuis qu'Hermione était entrée dans sa vie, il désirait plus que tout atteindre ce bonheur. Il avait envie de croire aux clichés amoureux et les mettre en pratique, il désirait se réveiller chaque matin et voir la tignasse ébouriffée de sa Gryffondor, il avait envie de lui offrir des fleurs, de brasser des potions avec elle. Il était si proche de toucher enfin ce bonheur, mais il se dérobait. Il était comme Tantale chez les Moldus, il voyait tout le bonheur et l'amour qu'il pourrait avoir auprès d'Hermione, mais dès qu'il voulait y goûter, la mort le rattrapait.

- Professeur, il doit bien y avoir une solution, dit Harry.

- Potter, il n'y a rien à y faire. Croyez bien que pendant des années j'ai cherché dans le domaine des sortilèges, des potions, de la magie blanche et de la magie noire et je n'ai rien trouvé. Albus a voulu m'en libérer et il n'a rien pu y faire.

- Te fait-elle souffrir ? demanda Drago.

- Elle brûle plus que pour les convocations et elle est très noire. J'ai eu l'impression de recevoir un Doloris en me levant, dit-il en dévoilant le tatouage.

Harry retrouva Ron à l'extérieur des cachots, Drago ne parla pas aux Gryffondor en sortant de la salle de classe. Ron essaya d'en apprendre plus au sujet de la soirée de la veille. Harry eut du mal à ne pas trop en dévoiler, il ne voulait pas parler de la relation entre sa meilleure amie et la terreur des cachots, il en avait fait la promesse à Hermione. Heureusement, ils étaient en retard au cours de sortilège, alors ils n'eurent pas vraiment le temps de discuter. Hermione était déjà installée, elle avait les yeux rouges.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Mione ? demanda lourdement Ron. C'est à cause de Rogue ?

Harry lui donna un coup de coude magistral dans les côtes pour le faire taire.

- Ne me parle pas de ce sale bâtard, siffla Hermione.

Ron bafouilla quelque chose d'incompréhensible et le Professeur Flitwick arriva pour donner le cours commun avec les Serdaigle. Le cours se déroula sans problème, Hermione n'eut pas à répondre à une seule question. Les cours s'enchaînèrent de cette façon, le midi ils se rendirent dans la Grande Salle. Severus avait décidé d'aller manger avec les autres professeurs, espérant secrètement voir Hermione.

Il entra dans la Grande Salle dans un tourbillonnement de robes noires, il fit semblant d'ignorer délibérément la Gryffondor. En réalité, il l'observait du coin de l'œil, il vit Potter qui tentait vainement de remplir son assiette. Les yeux d'Hermione n'étaient plus gonflés, par contre ses cheveux avaient un aspect encore plus indiscipliné. Soudain il sentit une brûlure intense à son avant-bras, il porta sa main sur son bras comme pour endiguer la douleur. Il quitta la table des Professeurs avec précipitation pour aller prendre une potion.

Cela faisait pratiquement une semaine qu'Hermione et Severus s'évitaient. Quand il croisait son regard, il ne trouvait plus que des prunelles froides. A chaque fois, qu'elle le voyait, elle devait se retenir pour ne pas se jeter dans ses bras. Mais en même temps, elle avait envie de lui hurler dessus. Elle l'aimait, mais elle se sentait terriblement blessée. Elle était retournée en cours de potion, elle évitait consciencieusement son regard et lui faisait comme si elle n'existait pas. Elle avait remarqué la mine fatiguée de Severus, son teint était blafard, il était très agressif avec les élèves. Depuis cette fameuse nuit, les sabliers de toutes les maisons avaient perdu une grande quantité de pierres précieuses, il ôtait des volées de points pour passer sa colère. Et sa maison était loin d'être épargnée. Il distribuait à qui se trouvait sur son chemin des retenues avec Rusard. Minerva avait même dû aller le voir pour le prier de se calmer avant que les sabliers ne soient tous vides.

Hermione, quant à elle, se cloitrait dans sa chambre en dehors des cours et des repas. Elle était plongée dans un livre de magie blanche quand Ron, suivi d'Harry et de Drago entra dans ses quartiers. Il avança vers elle d'un pas décidé.

- Bon Hermione, tu vas me dire ce qui t'arrive ! s'exclama Ron.

Hermione fondit en larmes, Harry s'agenouilla devant elle et lui prit les mains. Ron avait les mains sur les hanches et attendait de pied ferme une réponse. Drago assistait bien malgré lui à cette querelle gryffondorienne, il se tenait debout, appuyé contre le bureau. Harry murmura quelques mots à l'oreille de la jeune femme. Elle redressa la tête et commença à se tordre les mains.

- Ron, ce n'est pas facile à entendre, le prévint-elle. J'aime quelqu'un qui m'a brisé le cœur.

- Bon, ça peut pas être pire que si tu sortais avec Princesse Malfoy, lança le rouquin pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Devant l'air horrifié d'Hermione, le visage de Ron vira au rouge, puis au vert pour se figer finalement sur une teinte blafarde. Pour lui qui pouvait être pire que la fouine. La conclusion s'imposa d'elle-même.

- Tu … Tu aimes Rogue, c'est ça ? bégaya-t-il.

- C'est à peu près ça, en effet. Enfin, la version la plus appropriée est « j'aimais Rogue », parce que maintenant il peut aller se faire voir ! Arg ! Quand je pense à ce qu'il m'a fait ce lâche ! Sale bâtard des cachots ! répliqua la brune à moitié hystérique.

Ron avait toujours la mâchoire pendante, il s'assit lourdement sur le canapé. A vrai dire, il n'avait jamais entendu Hermione insulter un professeur, même s'il s'agissait de la terreur des cachots, mais ce n'était pas le plus important. Hermione, sa Mione, aimait Rogue.

- Écœurant ! Toi et la chauve-souris graisseuse ? renifla Ron. Je crois que je vais vomir, contina-t-il avec effarement.

Ron avait exactement la même tête que lorsqu'il s'était mis à cracher les limaces en deuxième année. Harry s'approcha du rouquin qui ne se remettait pas de sa découverte. Peu à peu, sa respiration se calma et il reprit des couleurs. Il pensa à tous les points communs entre elle et lui, ils partageaient l'amour des livres et des potions, Hermione était une fille brillante et malgré tout ce qu'on pouvait dire sur Rogue, on ne pouvait qu'affirmer qu'il était intelligent.

- Après tout c'est logique, dit Ron.

- De quoi tu parles la belette ? demanda le Prince des Serpentard.

- Hermione et Rogue, ils sont faits pour s'entendre, expliqua le rouquin. Tu vois, Hermione a besoin d'un homme de son niveau intellectuel et même si je déteste ce bâtard, je crois que c'est l'homme dont elle a besoin.

- La belette, je ne pensais pas qu'un jour tu dirais quelque chose d'intelligent ! Mais ce jour est arrivé, 20 points pour Gryffondor ! répliqua-t-il dans un sarcasme.

Hermione sourit tristement, tandis qu'Harry éclatait de rire. Tout allait mieux, Ron acceptait la relation amoureuse d'Hermione. Il avait vraiment appréhendé la réaction du rouquin parce qu'il pouvait être impulsif.

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, puis Ron demanda ce que Rogue avait dit à Hermione pour qu'elle soit dans un tel état. Hermione et Harry ne répondirent pas, ce fut Drago, qui était mort de honte, qui avoua l'insulta inavouable. Ron se leva sans attendre et se dirigea vers la sortie.

- Je vais aller lui dire ma façon de penser ! cria Ron en sortant de la chambre d'Hermione.

Immédiatement, Harry sortit pour retenir le rouquin. Il dut le menacer de lui jeter un _Petrificus Totalus_ pour que Ron arrête de courir. Il accepta enfin de l'écouter, il était encore rouge de colère et sa respiration était irrégulière.

- Écoute Ron, même si ça va te paraître incroyable, il regrette ce qu'il lui a dit, expliqua le brun.

- Ah oui ? répliqua Ron qui ne décolérait pas, et pourquoi il ne lui a pas présenté des excuses ?

Harry soupira de découragement, c'était comme si Ron ne connaissait pas le Directeur de Serpentard.

- Franchement, t'as déjà vu Rogue s'excuser ?

Ron finit par comprendre la situation délicate d'Hermione et de Rogue. Il espérait secrètement qu'il ferait un geste pour se racheter. Ron aimait Hermione comme une sœur et il savait qu'elle avait un cœur en or. Si seulement il daignait reconnaître sa faute, elle le pardonnerait.

- Même s'il ne lui disait que "Pardon Hermione", elle le pardonnerait, dit Harry.

- Oui, c'est sûr ! Elle continue ses recherches pour la Marque malgré tout.

Pendant ce temps-là, Drago était resté avec la Préfète de Gryffondor. Depuis le départ des deux garçons, il s'était rapproché de la jeune fille. Il s'assit sur le canapé, à côté d'elle. Elle fixait avec obstination la cheminée comme s'il s'agissait d'un sujet de réflexion particulièrement intéressant. Il invoqua une théière et il versa du thé dans une tasse.

- Lait ? demanda-t-il avec courtoisie.

- Non.

- Sucre ?

- Un, s'il-te-plaît, répondit-elle avec la voix éraillée.

Aussi lentement, il se servit et but une gorgée. Il pensa que s'il agissait comme un bon Serpentard, il devrait pouvoir manipuler Granger. Il avait abandonné l'idée que Severus vienne s'excuser. Son parrain avait beau être terriblement intelligent, il avait tellement d'amour propre qu'il était incapable de rattraper sa belle.

- Je ne sais pas combien de temps il va résister, lança-t-il.

Mais c'était visiblement mal parti puisqu'Hermione ne répondit rien. Il avait pensé qu'elle lui poserait des questions, mais non, elle attendait.

- Il souffre énormément, tu sais. Je ne parle pas que de la Marque.

- Malfoy, t'es sûr que tu es à Serpentard ?

Devant l'air interloqué du blond, elle poursuivit:

- Oui parce que niveau "subtilité" c'est vraiment moyen, tu essaies de rivaliser avec Ron ?

- Oh Granger ! Tu oublies à qui tu parles ! Me comparer avec la belette ! s'insurgea le vert et argent. Je suis le Prince de Serpentard et non la Princesse de Serpentard, comme l'a dit Weasley !

Hermione pouffa de rire devant l'orgueil feint de Drago. La plupart du temps, il se comportait comme un sale gamin arrogant et prétentieux, mais pour la première fois de sa vie elle le voyait faire de l'autodérision. Drago même s'il ne l'avait pas encore réussi à la convaincre d'aller voir Severus, il avait entendu le rire cristallin de la Gryffondor.

- C'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas l'air en forme ce matin, dit tristement Hermione. Et la Marque ?

- Elle est particulièrement noire, son bras est gonflé et tout rouge autour. Il a reçu des dizaines de Doloris, je ne sais pas comment il tient.

Il lui demanda si elle avait trouvé une piste. Il lui rapporta que de son côté, son père avait fait des recherches dans la bibliothèque du Manoir. Mais comme Lord Voldemort passait beaucoup de temps chez eux, il ne pouvait pas faire de recherches sans trop éveiller de soupçons. Pour l'instant, ils n'avaient pas la moindre piste et Hermione, bien qu'elle le cachât de son mieux, était morte d'inquiétude pour Severus. Ses rêves étaient peuplés par l'homme qu'elle aimait malgré les insultes. Elle l'avait vu si vulnérable, quand elle l'avait giflé.

- Le seul moyen serait que Voldy l'enlève, je ne pense pas qu'une autre solution existe.

- Comment faire ? On ne peut quand même pas lancer un _Impero_ sur Tu-Sais-Qui ! dit Drago.

Hermione rigola franchement, elle ne se voyait pas mener Lord Voldemort à la baguette.

- Et si on prend du Polynectar et qu'on trouve une baguette semblable à la sienne.

- Je ne sais pas si ça fonctionnerait, répondit la brune.

La fin de la semaine arriva rapidement. Hermione avait longtemps médité sur les propos du Serpentard. Elle sentait que la clé était dans ses paroles, mais elle n'arrivait pas à mettre ses idées en ordre. Elle répétait en continu les phrases du livre en Fourchelang, elle les tournait dans tous les sens pour essayer de dégager une idée.

Elle était tiraillée par le besoin de retrouver Severus. Elle se sentait misérable depuis qu'il était loin d'elle.

Les élèves de Serpentard et de Gryffondor s'agglutinaient devant la porte des cachots. Les Serpentard étaient les plus près de la porte, alors que les lions se tenaient plus au fond, pas pressés d'entrer dans l'antre du Maître des Potions.

Drago se tenait vers la fin de la colonne d'élèves, il fi un clin d'œil à Ron et à Harry qui échappa à Hermione. Severus ouvrit la porte et les élèves s'installèrent. Lorsque Drago entra il ne resta plus qu'une place à côté d'Harry, il regarda le siège avec dégoût.

- Pour votre retard, monsieur Malfoy, mettez-vous avez Potter, siffla pernicieusement Severus.

Drago prit place à gauche du Survivant, Hermione se trouvait à sa droite. Elle était en binôme avec Ron. Dès que rogue eut indiqué la potion à préparer, Hermione se précipita vers l'armoire à ingrédients, Ron la suivit avec nonchalance. Il porta jusqu'à leur table les ingrédients qu'elle lui avait donnés. Drago et Harry partirent, à leur tour chercher le nécessaire au fond de la salle. Drago n'oublia pas de prendre de la poudre de queue de rat qu'il dissimula sous des racines de saule.

Hermione se concentrait sur la préparation de la potion pour ne pas regarder Severus. Il n'avait d'yeux que pour ses mains qui coupaient avec application les racines de saules, qui éminçaient les feuilles de menthe, elle donnait des instructions au rouquin. Cette potion contre les nausées n'était pas particulièrement difficile à réaliser, mais elle demandait beaucoup de travail car il y avait beaucoup d'ingrédients à préparer. On entrait dans la dernière demi-heure du cours, tous les chaudrons bouillonnaient normalement, des volutes bleues remplissaient l'atmosphère. La potion de Londubat semblait être maîtrisée.

- Dis Hermione, les racines de gingembre, je les coupe en dés ou en rondelles ? demanda discrètement Ron.

- En dés, Ron, tu ne peux pas lire ton manuel ? répliqua-t-elle un peu exaspérée.

Le rouquin commença à couper les racines en dés, il tailla délibérément des morceaux trop gros. Hermione le regarda faire et elle lui prit le couteau des mains.

- C'est trop gros ! Coupe-les comme ça, je te fais la première racine, chuchota-t-elle.

Elle découpa avec délicatesse de petits dés de gingembre, Ron hocha la tête et fit un clin d'œil assez peu discret au binôme voisin. A ce moment-là, Drago sortit la poudre de queue de rat qu'il avait cachée. Il se tourna vers Harry et dans un mouvement complice, ils relevèrent la tête. Tous deux affichèrent un sourire, qui se voulait innocent, et le Serpentard jeta l'ingrédient dans le chaudron d'Hermione.

La jeune femme était tellement concentrée sur ce que faisait Ron, qu'elle ne vit qu'un ingrédient avait été jeté dans sa préparation. Un sifflement anormal la ramena à la réalité.

- Granger ! Dégagez ! Ecartez-vous ! cria l'homme.

Drago et les deux garçons s'étaient poussés, les autres élèves s'étaient rassemblés vers le fond de la salle. Mais Hermione, était comme pétrifiée, elle ne réagissait pas. Severus la tira par le bras pour qu'elle s'écarte quand la potion explosa.

Un énorme BOUM résonna dans les cachots.

Hermione était couverte de potion, ses cheveux étaient à moitié relevés sur sa tête. Seuls les vêtements de Severus étaient tachés, les autres élèves n'avaient rien eu.

- Sortez tous ! Sauf vous, Granger, vous restez ! siffla le Maître des Cachots.

Les trois garçons sortirent de la classe en souriant, parfois il suffisait de forcer un peu le destin…

_A suivre…_

Voilà, un chapitre de plus. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop de couper à ce moment, moment stratégique, dirons-nous… Bon ne me tuez pas, sinon plus de chapitres ! Au menu du chapitre 20, des révélations, des solutions, et comment Severus va se faire pardonner et comment il va être sauvé par la belle Hermione.

Comment mettre mieux l'eau à la bouche des lecteurs ? Je crois que je deviens très Serpentard…

Je vous dis à très vite (disons une dizaine de jours) et je vous fais de gros bisous.

Claire


	20. Des maux, des mots libres

Nouveau chapitre pour finir en beauté cette semaine !

Un grand merci à Diane37, Petite Amande, Bergère, blupou, Flowering, BEA, Chaimette, syriel12, van3xxx, Miss-svetlana-black et Miss-lilith-Samael !

Je félicite Chaimette qui a deviné comment ils vont se débarrasser de la Marque !

Miss-Lilith-Samael, ce n'était pas la bonne solution, mais ça ne manquait pas d'originalité !

Et pour les autres qui n'ont pas deviné, eh bien, la réponse est dans ce chapitre.

BEA: Pour Dumbledore, ils avaient découvert la potion qu'il a bue. Elle s'appelle Il s'agit d'Horcruxem Protego. Celui qui la boit est plongé dans un profond coma et il ne se réveille que si celui qui a créé les Horcruxes est détruit. Ils n'ont qu'un an pour détruire les Horcruxes sinon Dumbledore mourra.

A part ça, nous nous rapprochons dangereusement des 200 reviews…

Le titre du chapitre est librement inspiré de Mylène Farmer, la chanson Lonely Lisa.

Place à la lecture !

_Pour Chaimette qui nous aurait débarrassés de la Marque des Ténèbres avec brio._

**Chapitre 20: ****Des maux, des mots libres.**

Hermione suivait docilement Severus dans ses appartements. Avant de quitter sa classe il avait jeté un rapide _Recuvite_ pour nettoyer les dégâts provoqué par l'explosion.

- Hermione, viens, souffla-t-il.

Il hésitait entre maudire et bénir l'esprit manipulateur de son filleul, quant à Potter, il ne reculait devant rien. Il était prêt à s'allier avec le Serpentard pour qu'il parle avec Hermione. En y réfléchissant, il avait entendu dire que Potter avait failli à aller à Serpentard, Merlin l'en préserve !

Ils entrèrent dans le salon de Severus, mais il ne laissa pas le temps à Hermione se s'appesantir. Elle reconnut la porte de sa chambre, il l'entraîna dans son antre. Elle regarda avec envie la chambre de Severus. Il ouvrit une porte.

- Voici la salle de bains, annonça-t-il, vous devriez vous débarrasser de cette potion. Je soignerai les brûlures ensuite.

Il s'éclipsa pendant qu'Hermione s'émerveillait devant le carrelage bleu de la salle de bains. Les murs étaient couverts par des mosaïques qui passaient par tous les bleus. La pièce n'avait rien à envier de la salle de bains des préfets. Une large baignoire occupait tout un angle. D'un autre côté elle pouvait voir la douche. Au dessus du lavabo était placé un magnifique miroir.

Severus rentra à nouveau dans la pièce, Hermione n'avait pas bougé depuis qu'il l'avait laissée là. Il eut un sourire en la voyant dans ses appartements, comme avant. Il tenait dans ses mains une pile de serviettes qu'il déposa sur le rebord du lavabo.

- Des vêtements propres sont sur le lit, dit-il.

Il n'utilisait que des phrases impersonnelles, n'osant pas utiliser le tutoiement pour ne pas la mettre encore plus en colère. Le vouvoiement pouvait être mal reçu également, elle pourrait lui reprocher. Il savait à quel point les femmes pouvaient être susceptibles. Sans doute, la douche la sortirait de son état de léthargie.

Il referma doucement la porte de sa chambre et commença à faire les cent pas dans son salon. Il appela un elfe de maison et lui donna quelques ordres. Quelques minutes plus tard Winky arrivait avec des vêtements propres qu'elle avait pris dans les appartements d'Hermione. Severus la congédia sèchement. Il recommença à marcher, il appréhendait la réaction d'Hermione. Il se mit à parler tout haut.

" Comment faire ? Que dire ? … Après tout je suis un Serpentard, et un Serpentard ne s'excuse jamais ! "

Il partit se chercher un verre d'eau se disant que cela ne pouvait que lui faire du bien.

" Je suis ridicule, misérable Drago !"

Il prit un parchemin sur la table basse et le métamorphosa en miroir. Il se mit devant et s'observa.

" Quelle tête ! Mon pauvre Severus, que peut-elle te trouver ? Bon du courage Severus ! Ce n'est pas l'impossible !"

Severus se pinça nerveusement l'arrête du nez et souffla peu discrètement.

" Severus, répète: "Hermione, je suis désolé, pardonne-moi"

Il s'assit en face du miroir et il se prit la tête entre les mains. Dire que Severus Rogue était désespéré était un euphémisme. Il avait envie de hurler sa colère, sa peine. Il était fou de colère de ne pas être capable de lui dire combien il l'aimait et combien il s'en voulait.

L'eau chaude détendait Hermione, le bruit de l'eau l'apaisait. Elle reprenait enfin ses esprits. Severus n'était pas le seul à faire des monologues.

" Hermione, on respire, tu es chez Severus Rogue, en l'occurrence dans sa douche, tout va bien."

Hermione avait bien du mal à se convaincre que tout allait bien. Il y a encore peu de jours, elle avait mis une gifle mémorable à l'homme qu'elle aimait et depuis rien. Ils s'étaient évités, mais il lui manquait. Le tutoiement de Severus lui revint en mémoire, il l'aimait peut-être encore ? Elle sortit de la douche et enfila un peignoir vert, elle essora sa crinière avec une serviette en éponge assorti au peignoir. Elle ouvrit avec précaution la porte de la salle de bain et vérifia qu'il n'était pas dans la chambre. Elle laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement et regarda tout autour d'elle. Elle remarqua aussitôt que la chambre n'était pas du tout personnalisée. Rien ne trainait, une épaisse cape était posée sur un fauteuil. Le large lit et l'armoire étaient les seuls autres meubles de la pièce. Les murs étaient assez clairs comme le salon, le lit portait fièrement les couleurs de la maison Serpentard. Elle s'assit dessus pour s'habiller. Elle était fascinée par le mur droit, il y avait une fenêtre assez grande qui était enchantée. Elle n'avait jamais cela jusqu'à présent. La fenêtre représentait un paysage de montagne. Le ciel, gris, était rempli de nuages et d'éclairs. Ce n'était pas très gai. Elle se demanda pourquoi il avait choisi un tel décor. Elle enfila ses chaussures et ouvrit doucement la porte. Il était assis sur le canapé, il lui tournait le dos.

" Severus, répète: "Hermione, je suis désolé, pardonne-moi"

A ses mots son cœur se serra. Sur la pointe des pieds, elle s'approcha de lui, il avait encore la tête cachée dans ses mains. Elle s'agenouilla devant lui et posa sa main sur le genou de l'homme en noir.

- Severus, regarde-moi, demanda-t-elle avec douceur.

Avec prudence, il plongea ses prunelles d'onyx dans les yeux chocolat d'Hermione. Il ne lisait pas dans son regard de la colère, non, c'était seulement de la tendresse.

- Hermione, commença-t-il.

Elle posa alors sa main libre sur sa joue pour l'inciter à continuer. Severus ne savait pas s'il pourrait finir ce qu'il voulait lui dire. Il lutta pour ne pas baisser les yeux et il murmura:

- Pardonne-moi, s'il-te-plaît.

Sa voix n'était plus qu'un souffle à peine audible, mais Hermione avait entendu sa supplique. Son visage s'illumina d'un magnifique sourire. Elle se releva et se précipita dans ses bras. Severus étonné par la brusque réaction d'Hermione resta sans bouger pendant quelques secondes. Il répondit enfin à son étreinte et la serra comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il sentit son cœur exploser en mille morceaux, la boule qui était coincée dans sa gorge depuis une semaine s'échappa avec sanglot rauque. Hermione enroula immédiatement ses bras autour de son dos. Le visage de Severus était lové contre son cou, elle sentait les larmes couler sur sa peau. Elle lui murmurait des mots tendres, tandis qu'il répétait les excuses qu'il avait eu tant de mal à formuler.

- Tellement désolé… tellement désolé, sa voix était toujours coupée par des sanglots.

Hermione désormais assise sur ses genoux lui caressait le dos et le berçait comme un enfant.

- Severus, je suis là, je ne t'en veux plus, souffla-t-elle, je t'aime tant.

Ces mots n'eurent pas l'effet qu'elle attendait, Severus recommença à sangloter bruyamment. Son corps était secoué par des spasmes irréguliers. Hermione ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui disait, sa voix était étouffée dans son cou. Elle se dégagea lentement de se dégager des bras de Severus, il accepta peu à peu de relâcher l'étreinte. Elle chercha pendant un moment ses yeux. Elle y découvrit enfin la tempête qui dévastait les pupilles d'onyx, la tempête qui le ravageait.

Elle déposa des baisers légers sur ses joues rosies de Severus, elle effaça les dernières traces de larmes. Elle effleura ensuite ses lèvres, elle les embrassa avec délectation. Severus approfondit le baiser, il retrouva les lèvres sucrées d'Hermione. Son cœur, habituellement calme, battait la chamade. Il voulait lui dire tout son amour, à la place, il prit la main d'Hermione et la posa sur son cœur. Elle sentit les coups rapides au creux de sa paume.

- Hermione, je…

- Shhh, ne dis rien. Tu n'es pas obligé, coupa Hermione en souriant.

Il l'enveloppa avec ses bras et la plaqua contre son torse. Peu à peu sa respiration se régla sur celle de la rouge et or. Il respira le bonheur de ce cocon d'amour, caressant lentement la crinière de petite lionne blottie contre lui. Hermione souriait la tête posée sur l'épaule du Maître des Potions.

- Je n'ai pas encore visité la totalité de tes appartements, dit-elle d'un ton taquin.

- Nous allons remédier immédiatement à cette situation ! répliqua-t-il d'un ton qui se voulait sévère.

Ils se relevèrent, en ne se lâchant pas la main, ils se dirigèrent vers la porte qui donnait sur son bureau. Dans un geste théâtral, Severus ouvrit la porte.

- Ici, comme vous pouvez le voir, le bureau de la Chauve-souris des Cachots. Nous avons un bureau en ébène, une pile de parchemins de Poufsouffle, et…

- Severus ! interrompit la Gryffondor en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Ma petite visite ne te plaît pas ? susurra l'homme en noir.

- Je connais déjà tout ça ! soupira Hermione.

Il l'attira à nouveau vers le salon et elle le suivit en riant. Il s'avança vers sa chambre, elle le suivit.

- Ma chambre ! annonça-t-il.

- Malfoy ! C'est l'heure de vérité ! claironna Harry.

Les deux cadets de la famille Weasley, Harry et Drago étaient assis dans la Salle sur Demande. C'était le lieu le plus discret pour se retrouver. Harry sortit de son sac la Carte du Maraudeur sous l'œil intrigué du Serpentard.

- Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises !

Les rouquins se précipitèrent autour de la Carte. Drago découvrit avec ébahissement l'invention des Maraudeurs. Ginny pointait du doigt les appartements du Professeur de Potions.

- Qu'en penses-tu ? demanda le Survivant.

- J'en pense qu'ils sont confortablement installés dans la chambre de Severus. Je dirais même qu'ils sont sur e lit, commenta le blond.

Ils éclatèrent franchement de rire. Drago observait Ginny du coin de l'œil, il espérait qu'un jour la rouquine l'aimerait en retour. Soudain, Ron lança un Tempus.

- Oh non ! Harry, on est en retard ! s'écria Ron.

- Gin ! On s'en va, lança Harry en remettant sa cape.

Drago n'eut pas le temps de "Quidditch" qu'ils étaient déjà sortis.

- Ils doivent aller où, Ginny ? demanda Drago.

- Ils ont l'entraînement, mais je ne peux pas y aller, j'ai fait une mauvaise chute la dernière fois et je n'ai pas le droit de jouer pendant quinze jours.

Elle réfléchit brièvement et le regarda dans les yeux:

- Malfoy, e rêve ou tu m'as appelée par mon prénom ?

- Non Ginny, rigola le Prince des Serpentard, tu sais j'ai un prénom moi aussi.

Ginny pensa qu'Hermione l'avait prévenue, mais les changements chez le Serpentard dépassaient toutes ses espérances. Ils discutèrent pendant un long moment, ils parlèrent surtout de Quidditch. Drago lui fit quelques compliments et elle rougissait à chaque fois. Elle était franchement séduite par ce que Drago lui montrait de lui. Machinalement, elle sortit son pendentif et joua avec, comme elle avait pris l'habitude de le faire.

- Tu as un joli pendentif, lança-t-il.

- Je ne sais pas qui me l'a envoyé, dit Ginny avec une moue contrariée.

- Un admirateur secret ? répondit-il en sortant un bijou de sa chemise.

Un "oh" de surprise échappa à Ginny, elle rougit fortement. Depuis quelques temps déjà, elle parlait de Drago avec Hermione. Elle avait surpris le regard brûlant de l'héritier Malfoy à plusieurs reprises.

Elle s'approcha de lui et observa le pendentif, le bijou était identique au sien. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle avait l'intuition qu'il était l'expéditeur du cadeau depuis une semaine environ. Ce que Drago dégageait depuis qu'il côtoyait les Gryffondor la charmait, il savait faire preuve d'humour. Et malgré son arrogance il pouvait être gentil, il n'avait pas hésité à consoler Hermione même si son sang n'était pas aussi pur que le sien.  
>Elle se pencha set posa ses lèvres sur celles du vert et argent, scellant ainsi ce nouvel amour. Les joues pâles de Drago avaient pris de la couleur. Puis ils discutèrent encore, Ginny demanda à Drago d'être discret parce qu'il avait toujours du mal à supporter ses petits amis. Drago de son côté voulait cacher sa relation avec la Gryffondor pour ne pas mettre sa couverture en péril.<p>

Severus et Hermione s'étaient enfin retrouvés, ils étaient allongés sur le lit de Severus. Hermione regardait la fenêtre magique. La pluie avait cessé, quelques nuages étaient présents encore, mais le plus gros de la tempête était passé. Elle voyait un soleil timide derrière les montagnes. Comme Hermione ne quittait pas des yeux le paysage, il lui dit:

- C'est une fenêtre magique. Lorsque Lily est morte et que je suis devenu espion, Albus a voulu que je puisse extérioriser ce que je ressens. Comme je ne voulais pas en parler à quelqu'un, j'ai pensé à faire une fenêtre dans mes appartements. Le vieux citronné m'a laissé tranquille après. Le temps varie en fonction de mon humeur.

- C'est difficile à faire ? demanda-t-elle avec avidité.

- Non, pas vraiment, si tu veux tu pourras en faire une à côté de la mienne quand l'année sera finie, lui proposa-t-il.

Hermione l'embrassa instantanément.

- C'est vrai ? Tu voudrais bien que je vienne ici l'année prochaine ? demanda-t-elle avec excitation.

- Tu es la bienvenue ici, ma petite lionne ! La question est de savoir si tu en as envie, dit-il de sa voix grave.

- Bien sûr que j'en ai envie ! Je veux être près de toi ! grogna Hermione.

Pour le convaincre, elle l'embrassa sauvagement et lui chuchota à l'oreille "Je veux être avec toi, je t'aime tellement".

Severus se releva brusquement et la repoussa. Il s'assit en lui tournant le dos et murmura avec irritation: "Je ne te mérite pas !".

Hermione commençait à être passablement agacée par les réactions de Severus. Qu'allait-elle faire avec cet homme qui se reprochait tous les maux de la terre ? Les élèves n'allaient pas plus loin que l'image du "Bâtard graisseux des Cachots", qui avait vu l'homme tourmenté qui ne supportait plus le poids de l'existence ? Dumbledore. Mais qui d'autre ?

- Et moi, j'ai décidé de t'aimer ! répliqua Hermione. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu ne mériterais pas mon amour ?

Severus se retourna et lui fit à nouveau face. Elle lut une nouvelle tempête dans son regard, cette fois, elle y déchiffrait de la colère.

- Je suis un meurtrier, un violeur, un homme sans passé et sans avenir ! cria l'homme en noir.

Il s'était levé et la dévisageait avec haine. Hermione paraissait toute petite devant lui.

- Je ne sais que blesser les gens qui sont autour de moi !

Elle allait répliquer alors il poursuivit d'un ton aussi sec.

- Vois avec Lily, j'ai commis la même erreur avec toi ! Regarde avec Potter, il ne me détestait pas forcément en me voyant, mais j'ai tout fait pour attirer sa haine !

Hermione n'était pas convaincue pour autant, elle savait qu'il allait sortir ces arguments et elle n'y croyait pas.

- Et je crois que c'est une preuve suffisante ! cracha-t-il en relevant sa manche.

Elle vit pour la première fois la Marque des Ténèbres, le serpent entourant un crâne. La Marque était aussi noire que les yeux de Severus, la peau autour du tatouage était anormalement boursoufflée et rouge.

- As-tu tué pour le plaisir ?

- Non.

- As-tu violé pour ton plaisir personnel ?

- Non, s'insurgea le Maître des Potions.

- Tout est dit, conclut une Hermione ravie. Tu étais obligé de le faire et si tu ne l'avais pas fait, il t'aurait tué et tu n'aurais pas pu apporter à l'Ordre des informations capitales.

- Oui, mais… argumenta Rogue.

- Il n'y a pas de "mais" et j'aime qui je veux !

- Je vais mourir, Hermione, dit-il en montrant la Marque qu'il avait dissimulée.

- Non, j'ai peut-être une idée, répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire.

Elle lui expliqua ce qu'elle avait compris à force de réfléchir. Il voulait y croire, mais il avait peur d'être déçu alors il décida de ne pas trop espérer. En essayant de mettre les éléments dans l'ordre, il se dit qu'Hermione avait peut-être la solution. Après tout ils n'avaient pas d'autre piste, Lucius ne pouvait pas faire des recherches à plein temps à cause de la présence permanente des Mangemorts et du Seigneur-des-Ténèbres.

Hermione avait abandonné à regret le lit de Severus pour aller manger dans la Grande Salle. Il entra quelques minutes plus tard, fusillant du regard son filleul, puis Potter et Weasley. Ce n'était que pour jouer son rôle de méchant professeur de potion parce qu'en réalité son cœur était rempli de la chaleur d'Hermione.

- Alors, comment as-tu trouvé notre plan ? demanda d'emblée Harry.

- Absolument génial ! s'écria la brune en riant.

- Et les appartements de la chauve-souris, pas trop noirs ?

- Pas du tout, Ron ! Et arrête de l'appeler comme ça !

Ils mangèrent de bon cœur, Hermione avait retrouvé de l'appétit. La fin du repas lui tardait pour vérifier ses hypothèses. Elle lança un Assurdiato autour d'eux pour que les autres n'entendent pas la conversation.

- Harry, j'ai une idée pour la Marque et j'aurais besoin de toi. Tu pourras venir avec moi dans les appartements de Severus ?

- Pas de problème, Mione, se réjouit le Survivant.

- Et moi, je peux venir aussi ? demanda Ron avide de découvrir l'antre de Rogue.

La jeune femme acquiesça et elle commença à leur expliquer le plan.

- Harry, tu te souviens du texte en Fourchelang ?

Il hocha la tête.

- Ta baguette magique est la jumelle de Tu-Sais-Qui et je suis presque sûre que tu es un Horcruxe à cause du lien mental que tu as avec lui.

Harry fit une grimace, il détestait quand elle lui rappelait qu'il avait en lui un morceau d'âme de Lord Voldemort.

- Je pense que si tu parles au tatouage, tu pourrais le faire disparaître.

- Bon, je veux bien essayer, dit-il après un long silence.

Severus observait discrètement le Trio d'Or, sa tension l'abandonna quand il vit Potter qui acquiesçait. Il devina qu'il avait accepté la mission d'Hermione. Après tout, il avait bien des raisons de refuser, personne ne connaissait les risques qu'il y avait à parler avec ce démoniaque tatouage, à condition qu'il puisse lui parler. Il avait des doutes parce qu'en deuxième année, le Basilic avait refusé d'obéir à Potter malgré l'hypothétique Horcruxe qu'il pouvait porter.

Quand il eut terminé son assiette, il se leva et se dirigea vers la table des Serpentard. Il s'approcha de Drago et lui ordonna:

"Monsieur Malfoy, venez dans mon bureau dès que vous avez fini."

Peu de temps après, le Trio d'Or prit la direction des cachots, suivi de près par Drago qui les rattrapa aussi vite qu'il put.

Severus les attendait dans son bureau, il avait commencé à corriger un tas de parchemins pour oublier sa nervosité quand il entendit trois coups frappés à sa porte. Hermione répéta brièvement son idée à Drago qui n'était au courant de rien pour l'instant. Le Maître des Cachots les invita à passer dans son salon. Severus invoqua d'autres fauteuils. Harry s'assit à côté de son professeur sur le canapé tandis que Ron et Drago avait pris un fauteuil. Hermione s'installa face à Severus, assise sur la table basse. L'homme dévoila avec honte la Marque. Harry, comme Hermione, n'avait jamais vu la Marque des Ténèbres. Mais il ne fut nullement effrayé par le tatouage. Il réfléchit un instant et posa sa baguette sur l'avant-bras de son professeur.

Tous entendirent un long sifflement. Quand Harry se tut, la Marque était toujours présente. Le visage d'Hermione se décomposait. Mais Harry recommença à parler au tatouage qui s'animait, Severus se tordait de douleur et essayait de fermer son esprit pour bloquer la douleur. Hermione n'osait pas toucher Severus pour ne pas interférer avec ce que faisait le Survivant.

Tout à coup, le bras de l'ex-Mangemort redevint vierge, comme s'il n'avait jamais reçu la Marque. Ils avaient tous le souffle coupé, Harry avait réussi ! L'euphorie quitta Hermione lorsqu'elle vit que Severus ne se tordait plus de douleur. Il ne bougeait plus.

- _Enervate_ ! hurla-t-elle.

_A suivre…_

**J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop pour cette fin ! C'est le retour du sadisme^^ **

**Je vous dis à très vite (dix jours à peu près).**

**Gros bisous à vous et reviewez bien !**


	21. Libre !

**Chers lecteurs et lectrices, **

**Après plusieurs mois d'absence, j'ai repris ma plume électronique, mis un peu d'ordre dans ma vie (même si je n'ai pas la sensation que tout va mieux). Du moins, j'ai validé ma deuxième année de lettres, ne pouvant pas me présenter à la première session, j'ai fini mes cours plus tard.**

**Pendant tous ces mois, je n'ai pas oublié vos encouragements, vos commentaires qui m'ont fait énormément plaisir. Une autre idée de fiction a germé dans mon esprit, cela a donné ma seconde fiction « Pierre de résurrection » un HP/SS, une fiction père/fils, voilà pourquoi Sous le masque de Rogue a pris du retard...**

**Aussi, parmi les derniers commentaires, j'en ai eu un d'Amandine, ma collègue de latin, une amie géniale avec qui j'ai été en classe, avec qui j'ai passé le bac. Bref, je n'oublierai jamais les délires de la série L, les cours de latin, de spé maths, les cours d'anglais avec toi, les quelques fois où j'ai mangé à la cantine et où j'ai dû me battre avec un pamplemousse :)**

**Donc, en toute logique, je voudrais lui dédier ce chapitre, un peu comme un cadeau d'anniversaire avec beaucoup de retard (mais on dit souvent mieux vaut tard que jamais!)**

**Dans ce chapitre, pas de scène citronnée, surtout avec la nouvelle politique de Fanfiction ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !**

**Enjoy !**

_Pour ma petite Didou,_

Chapitre 21 : Libre !

-_Enervate ! Enervate !_ lançait avec acharnement Hermione, la baguette brandie sur le corps inanimé de Severus.

Deux grosses larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Ils avaient réussi à le délivrer, mais cela l'avait tué ! Elle s'affala sur le fauteuil, la tête dans les mains. Harry et Drago s'approchèrent du maître des cachots, Harry lui prit le poignet pour prendre son pouls. Il battait lentement, mais pas trop doucement. Drago se précipita dans la salle de bain pour mouiller un tissu. Il revint le passer sur le visage de Rogue. Hermione était complètement dépassée par les événements, elle avait envie de hurler de rage.

- Il va se réveiller, Mione, dit Harry en lui tapotant l'épaule.

- Mais non, il ne bouge plus, lui répondit-elle la voix cassée.

Severus se demanda s'il était mort, si tout était blanc lorsque l'on meurt. Il avait l'impression de flotter, d'être léger comme l'air. C'était comme si on l'avait délivré de toutes ses douleurs, comme s'il avait rajeuni d'une vingtaine d'années. Il commençait à prendre pied dans ce monde paradoxal et son esprit critique revenait. Il voulut savoir où il se trouvait, il avança dans le brouillard qui semblait se dissiper plus il marchait. Soudain, il distingua une figure féminine qui se tenait près d'un arbre. Son cœur manqua un battement lorsqu'il reconnut la chevelure rousse de Lily.

- Lily ? demanda-t-il.

- Bonjour Severus, lui dit-elle en tendant les mains vers lui.

Il se jeta dans ses bras et Lily répondit à son étreinte. Il sentait son parfum, si différent de celui d'Hermione. Que c'était bon de la serrer dans ses bras ! Au bout d'un moment, ils se séparèrent, les lèvres fines de Severus s'étiraient, il souriait de bonheur.

- Où est-on ?

- Où penses-tu que nous sommes, interrogea-t-elle.

- Dans le jardin où nous jouions quand nous étions petits, je reconnais la balançoire là-bas.

Il montrait de la main un endroit avec des jeux pour enfants, derrière Lily. Ils se mirent à marcher vers la balançoire, l'un à côté de l'autre. Severus passa son bras dans le dos de la jeune femme et il la rapprocha de lui. Elle posa tendrement sa tête sur son épaule. Ils arrivèrent au terrain de jeux, Lily s'assit sur la balançoire comme lorsqu'ils étaient enfants, Severus resta devant elle et lui prit les mains.

- Me pardonnes-tu ?

- Il y a longtemps que je t'ai pardonné, Severus, lui dit-elle de sa voix douce.

- Vraiment ? demanda-t-il, incrédule.

- Bien sûr !

Il affermit la pression de ses mains. Pendant des années, il avait espéré obtenir son pardon, mais depuis la mort de Lily tout espoir s'était évanouit, c'était comme si on lui redonnait espoir.

- Je suis mort ?

- Non, pas encore.

- Mais où sommes-nous ? redemanda-t-il.

- Dans ton esprit.

- Alors ce n'est pas réel ?

- Cela ne veut pas dire que ce n'est pas réel, éluda-t-elle.

Elle se releva en le lâchant pas la main de son ami, ils marchèrent quelques minutes en silence, savourant chaque seconde de cette rencontre. Lily brisa le silence la première, ses traits s'étaient soudainement tendus.

- Qu'éprouves-tu pour moi à présent ?

Severus hésita un moment avant de répondre, ses sentiments pour Lily avaient beaucoup évolué depuis qu'il avait rencontré Hermione et pendant de nombreuses semaines il s'était interrogé sur ses sentiments pour ces deux femmes.

- Je t'aime beaucoup, peut-être plus comme une amie que comme une amoureuse, sourit-il. Potter a gagné ton cœur, je n'ai pas su le faire. Je crois que je suis tombé amoureux d'une autre jeune fille.

- Hermione, murmura la rousse.

- Oui, elle est à Gryffondor comme toi ! Elle est brillante, si jolie et un vrai tempérament de feu !

- Que veux-tu, une bonne petite lionne !

Severus éclata de rire devant le ton à moitié sérieux de Lily. Que c'était bon de la revoir ! Il n'avait pas retrouvé la femme qu'il aimait éperdument, mais sa meilleure amie. Il sentit une pointe de tristesse, il comprit la place qu'Hermione avait pris dans son cœur, elle avait réussi à gagner son amour et elle avait presque réussi à éclipser la rouquine en quelques mois.

- Suis-je mort ?

- Non, pas encore, mais ton cœur est extrêmement faible. Tu as le choix tu peux rester ici ou revenir parmi les vivants.

- Je … je … je ne sais pas quoi faire, murmura Severus les sourcils froncés.

- Écoute ton cœur, lui conseilla la mère d'Harry. Estimes-tu avoir vécu tout ce que tu avais à vivre ? Veux-tu t'attacher aux morts ou retrouver ceux qui comptent pour toi ? C'est l'heure de faire ton choix, tu ne disposes désormais que de peu de temps avant que ton cœur cesse de battre. En ce moment, Hermione, Harry et leurs amis t'ont transporté à l'infirmerie, ils sont en train de te réanimer. Hermione est effondrée, elle pensait te sauver en t'enlevant la Marque et tu es en train de mourir.

Severus blanchit soudainement, il avait oublié pourquoi il se trouvait dans ce monde parallèle. Il releva la manche de sa cape noire pour découvrir son bras gauche, il fit glisser le tissu avec appréhension, redoutant de revoir la marque noire. Il n'y avait plus rien, plus de tatouage sombre sur sa peau blafarde. Hermione avait trouvé le moyen de le sauver ! Lui, qui pensait ne compter pour personne, était à l'instant le centre de toutes les préoccupations. Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait il y a quelques mois encore, des gens tenaient à lui, il y avait Hermione, Drago, Narcissa, Lucius, Albus, Minerva et même Harry Potter. Il avait tant d'amour à vivre ! Il avait tant d'amour à donner à Hermione et à ses autres proches ! Il pensa aussi à son rôle d'espion, s'il décidait de mourir, que ferait Minerva ? Qui remplacerait le directeur ? Qui protègerait le fils de Lily ?

- Je veux y retourner ! déclara-t-il fermement.

Lily le prit dans ses bras pour une dernière étreinte. Il respira profondément le parfum acidulé de sa meilleure amie. Il embrassa Lily sur le front et remit quelques boucles rousses derrière les oreilles de la jeune femme. Il s'écarta d'elle, le moment de la quitter était venu.

- Veux-tu que je dise quelque chose à ton fils ?

- Dis-lui que je suis fière de lui et que je l'aime de toutes mes forces, chuchota-t-elle à son oreille.

Tandis qu'il hochait la tête, la silhouette de la jeune femme disparaissait dans le brouillard. Il voulut aller à sa poursuite, mais plus il se rapprochait, plus elle s'éloignait. Il étendit la main pour la retenir, mais il ne saisit que de la fumée.

- Madame Pomfresh ! Faites quelque chose, pour l'amour de Merlin ! hurlait Hermione, totalement hystérique.

L'infirmière s'affairait autour de Severus, lançait des charmes sur le corps inerte sans résultat. Poppy était aussi rouge qu'un coquelicot en fleur, elle respirait fort, essoufflée de courir dans tous les sens pour chercher des potions. Ron et Harry étaient restés éloignés pour ne pas déranger les mouvements de mMdame Pomfresh. Minerva était livide, Severus l'avait prévenue pendant le repas et elle n'avait pas pensé un seul instant que le plan pouvait mal tourner. De son côté, Hermione ne cessait de se morigéner, c'était elle qui avait eu l'idée d'utiliser le lien entre Voldemort et Harry pour délivrer son amour, pas pour le tuer.

Severus percevait des bruits de tissu frôlé qui n'avaient pas lieu d'être dans le jardin. Les bruits devenaient plus clairs tandis que Lily évanouissait dans la fumée blanche. C'était comme si son cerveau sortait d'une longue période d'engourdissement. Les voix venaient désormais à lui, il les reconnut : Hermione, Minerva et Poppy. Il ouvrit les deux yeux en même temps.

- Severus ! s'écria l'infirmière. Vous nous avez fait une belle peur !

Les yeux noirs de Severus dévisageait tour à tour Poppy et Hermione qui se tenait à sa gauche.

- Sev ! J'ai eu tellement peur ! sanglota la jeune Gryffondor en lui serrant la main.

- Ça va, je vais bien, croassa le maître des Potions.

Il essaya de se lever, mais c'était sans compter sur madame Pomfresh qui ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

- Au lit, Severus ! ordonna-t-elle d'un ton sévère.

- Mais je vais parfaitement bien ! répliqua l'homme en portant sa main à sa tête.

- Avec le mal de tête que vous avez, je suis dubitative, se moqua-t-elle.

- Laissez-moi partir ! Vielle femme, ce n'est pas pour un petit malaise que vous allez faire toute une histoire ! enchaina-t-il en relevant le drap.

Poppy Pomfresh le repoussa avec fermeté dans le lit et rabattit immédiatement le drap. C'était encore elle qui commandait dans son infirmerie !

- Severus vous êtes peut-être la terreur dans vos cachots, mais moi, je fais ce que je veux ici ! beugla-t-elle. C'est bien compris ? Ou un maléfice du saucisson pourrait vous convaincre ?

N'importe qui aurait été effrayé par l'air menaçant de Poppy Pomfresh, mais qui aurait pensé que l'infirmière avait une quelconque influence sur Severus Rogue, chauve-souris des cachots et bâtard graisseux à ses heures ? Toujours est-il que le Directeur des Serpentard s'empressa d'acquiescer. Il était certain que la Médicomage était capable de l'attacher à son lit pour lui donner des potions inutiles, aussi il préféra faire profil bas.

- Pauvre folle ! murmura-t-il.

- Je vous demande pardon ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton doucereux qui pouvait aisément rivaliser avec celui de Rogue.

- Rien, claqua-t-il.

Ron et Harry qui étaient toujours dans l'embrasure de la porte ricanaient, ils n'avaient jamais vu quelqu'un clouer le bec à l'homme et ils n'étaient pas près d'oublier une telle scène. Minerva n'étaient pas en reste non plus, elle essayait de dissimuler un sourire sans grand succès. Severus détestait être le centre de l'attention, il sentait peser sur lui le regard moqueur de Minerva, entendait les deux Gryffondor glousser et sentait qu'Hermione était sur le point d'éclater de rire.

- Potter, Weasley, gronda-t-il.

- Euh, on va y aller, suggéra Ron à Harry.

- Excellente idée, on va à la bibliothèque … compléter notre devoir de métamorphose pour demain, bafouilla le Survivant.

Ils allaient sortir de l'infirmerie, quand Minerva McGonagall se retourna vers eux et leur dit :

- Vous n'avez pas de devoir de métamorphose pour demain.

Les joues de Ron virèrent au rouge carmin – ce qui jurait avec sa chevelure rousse – tandis qu'Harry tentait de s'en sortir avec une autre explication.

- Euh, ça devait être des potions. Hein, Ron ?

- Oui, potions !

- Weasley, Potter, cessez de vous enfoncer dans des explications gryffondoriennes ! Je sais pertinemment que vous n'allez jamais à la bibliothèque, surtout pas pour vos devoirs de potion ! lança l'homme en noir.

Severus, sans doute parce qu'il était fatigué par les derniers bouleversements, prit en pitié les deux Gryffondor qui se tenaient devant la porte avec une attitude penaude.

- Je voudrais vous remercier, Monsieur Potter, dit-il en montrant son bras vierge. Passez à mon bureau demain matin à dix heures.

Severus n'avait eu aucune difficulté à remercier le fils de son ennemi juré, il ressentait réellement de la reconnaissance. Potter l'avait sauvé et il avait sauvé son avenir. Finalement, il n'était pas aussi obtus que son père, il avait su oublier son aversion pour l'aider il savait aussi que le garçon ne s'opposerait pas à sa relation avec Hermione. En quelque sorte, il lui offrait une seconde vie.

OooOoO

Severus se réveilla enfin, cela faisait une éternité qu'il n'avait pas si bien dormi ! Dans l'obscurité de la chambre, il ne savait pas quelle heure il était et en réalité il s'en fichait complètement. C'était samedi matin et il n'avait pas de cours. Il se remémora les événements de la veille, il toucha avec un certain émerveillement son avant-bras à nouveau immaculé. Plus de tatouage, plus de tête de serpent ! Il en oublierait presque la guerre.

Hermione était allongée sur lui, encore profondément endormie, ses boucles brunes étaient librement lâchées sur ses épaules. Le souffle léger d'Hermione chatouillait le cou de Severus, c'était une sensation très plaisante. Il caressa les cheveux, passa les mains dans entre les boucles, il adorait cette douceur. Hermione respira plus fort, elle n'allait pas tarder à se réveiller. Il suspendit tout mouvement pour la laisser dormir.

La veille, il avait quand même fait fléchir Pomfresh. Elle l'avait ridiculisé devant le Trio d'Or, mais après avoir retrouvé ses esprits, il avait repris son rôle de terreur de Poudlard. Avec la bénédiction de Minerva, il avait quitté l'antre de Poppy, avec un sourire complice, la directrice des Gryffondor avait insisté pour qu'Hermione le raccompagne aux cachots. Son sourire s'élargit en repensant à la soirée qu'il avait passée avec son amour. Les yeux de son amour se mirent à papillonner, il l'entoura de ses bras et déposa des baisers légers sur ses cheveux.

- B'jour, murmura une Hermione pas encore réveillée.

- Bonjour, mon amour, dit-il d'une voix douce.

Hermione s'étira avant de s'effondrer de nouveau dans les bras de Severus.

- Il va falloir se lever ma petite lionne.

- Pas envie, grommela-t-elle.

Il regarda sa montre posée sur la table de nuit.

- Ton ami, Potter sera là dans dix minutes, annonça-t-il tranquillement.

- Dix minutes ! Dix minutes ! Mais on n'est même pas habillés ! s'écria Hermione en se levant brusquement.

Hermione s'extirpa hors du lit, entourée des draps et couvertures, abandonnant Severus à moitié dévêtu. Elle marcha avec peine, Severus éclata de rire à la vue d'une Hermione qui ressemblait à un rouleau de printemps. Son rire redoubla quand Hermione trébucha.

- Au lieu de rire, tu ferais mieux de venir m'aider ! cingla-t-elle.

- Oh, ma petite lionne est de mauvaise humeur en sortant du lit, murmura l'homme d'une voix grave.

- Tu peux parler, tu ne t'es pas vu le matin quand tu entres dans la Grande Salle comme si tous les malheurs du monde allaient te tomber sur la tête !

- J'arrive !

Il sauta aussitôt hors du lit, il attrapa la brune et la souleva. Il la prit dans ses bras et la dévisagea avec un sourire carnassier.

- Tu sais que tu ressembles à un paquet cadeau ? Il ne manque plus qu'un petit nœud sur la tête. Tiens, je pourrais arranger ça, proposa-t-il en faisant venir sa baguette d'un _Accio_ informulé.

- Il n'en est pas question !

Hermione essaya vainement de se dégager de la prise de l'homme, mais il était plus fort. Au lieu d'agrémenter la chevelure d'Hermione d'un nœud ridicule, il la porta jusqu'à la salle de bain et claqua vivement la porte. Leurs rires parvenaient jusqu'à la chambre, on pouvait aussi distinguer le bruit de l'eau qui coule.

Severus et Hermione sortirent enfin de la salle de bain une demi-heure plus tard, l'homme, en bon Serpentard, avait menti sur l'heure à la jeune fille. Severus avait les cheveux parfaitement propres pour une fois et affichait un sourire radieux, ce qui était assez inhabituel. Hermione finissait de boutonner son chemisier lorsque Severus entendit des coups légers frappés à la porte.

- Je crois que Potter est là, lui annonça-t-il.

Hermione l'attrapa par le cou pour lui voler encore un baiser.

- Il faut vraiment que j'y aille, ma lionne adorée, susurra-t-il à son oreille.

Lorsqu'il eut refermé la porte de la chambre, Hermione soupira de joie. Elle se laissa tomber sur le lit dépouillé de ses draps et couvertures, elle se sentait comme chez elle. C'était donc ça l'amour, ces papillons qui volent dans l'estomac, cette douce euphorie...

_À suivre..._

**Voilà pour nos retrouvailles ! J'espère que cet heureux chapitre vous a plu. Je vous dis à dans une semaine !**

**Bisous,**

**C.**


	22. Des temps sombres

**Bonjour à tous ! Je vous passe les excuses pour ce délai inexcusable. J'ai eu une année difficile et j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à me remettre à cette histoire, voilà pourquoi elle est restée coincée au chapitre 21 et voilà pourquoi j'en ai commencé une autre qui me convient mieux pour l'instant.**

**Je tiens à remercier tous ceux et celles qui m'ont encouragé à la continuer et en particulier Marine76 sans qui vous n'auriez pas ce chapitre… Je vais essayer de reprendre le rythme, les idées ne manquent pas, c'est plutôt le temps.**

**Je remercie par avance tous ceux qui reprendront la lecture de cette histoire.**

**Je précise que rien ne m'appartient, j'ai juste emprunté les personnages de JKR le temps de cette histoire.**

**Bonne lecture et merci à tous !**

Chapitre 22 : Des temps sombres

Severus proposa au fils de son ancien ennemi de s'asseoir, son euphorie l'avait quitté, les bras d'Hermione étaient loin, il n'avait qu'une envie d'aller la rejoindre et de planter là Potter. Il savait pourtant qu'il valait mieux se débarrasser de cette conversation tout de suite. Harry de son côté ne se sentait pas horriblement angoissé d'être dans le bureau de Rogue, il prit conscience que depuis que Dumbledore n'était plus en état d'assumer ses fonctions, ses relations avec le Maître de Potion s'étaient grandement améliorées. Pendant des années, Dumbledore lui avait répété de faire confiance à Rogue et depuis quelques mois il était obligé de se fier à lui, si l'homme n'avait pas été là, toute la population se serait aperçue que l'opposition à Voldemort pouvait s'effondrer d'un moment à l'autre. Mais, Rogue avait en quelque sorte sauvé la situation en bernant Poudlard et la société magique.

- Hier soir, j'ai parlé à votre mère, elle m'est apparue, déclara Rogue.

- Hein ? Comment ?

- Potter, un peu d'éloquence, je vous prie, le sermonna Rogue avec un mince sourire.

- Mais c'était un rêve ? interrogea le brun avec beaucoup d'intérêt.

- Non, je l'ai rencontrée réellement, j'étais entre la vie et la mort et elle est venue me parler des sentiments que j'ai longtemps éprouvés pour elle et de ceux que j'éprouve pour Hermione. Grâce à elle et … vous, je peux tirer un trait sur le passé.

En disant cela, il remonta la manche de sa robe et montra au jeune sorcier son bras vierge. Harry se contenta de hocher la tête sans rien dire.

-Votre mère avait un message pour vous, elle m'a demandé de vous dire qu'elle vous aime et qu'elle est fière de vous.

- Merci, Professeur, déclara sincèrement Harry.

Ses joues de Rogue prirent une légère teinte rosée en disant cela, aussi, il ne laissa pas un vide s'installer dans la conversation.

- Nous savons tous les deux que la confrontation finale approche, et je pense que vous savez que ce que vous apprenez en cours ne sera pas suffisant quand cela arrivera. J'ai côtoyé les Mangemorts depuis que j'ai seize ans et j'ai l'habitude de les combattre. Je vous propose de vous entraîner aux duels et à la magie noire, je m'engage à ce que ces cours ne soient pas un fiasco comme ceux de l'an dernier. Recevez cette proposition comme une manière de vous remercier pour ce que vous avez fait pour moi.

- Monsieur, vous n'avez pas à me remercier, j'avais la possibilité de sauver un innocent. Je compte bien faire la même chose pour Drago et son père.

- J'ai une dette de vie envers vous, Potter, déclara Rogue sans venin.

- Je l'efface, vous vous êtes racheté il y a longtemps, en faisant ce serment Inviolable avec Dumbledore et en nous protégeant tous les trois depuis que nous sommes entrés à Poudlard. En revanche, je vous demande quelque chose.

- Parlez, Potter, l'interrompit Rogue.

- Je vous demande de protéger Hermione et de ne jamais la blesser, sinon les sorts que vous m'aurez enseignés se retourneront contre vous !

- C'est entendu, assura Rogue avec un petit rire.

Ils discutèrent ensuite des cours de soutien qu'aillait recevoir Harry, le jeune homme eut l'idée d'aller travailler dans la salle sur Demande qui leur offrirait un grand espace pour s'entraîner aux duels. Ils se mirent d'accord pour avoir deux séances de travail par semaine en soirée. Harry remonta à la salle commune de Gryffondor, avant même que le portrait se referme derrière lui, il entendit des éclats de voix. Il monta l'escalier et croisa Ginny qui s'empressait de descendre.

Il grimpa les dernières marches à la hâte, il vit Ron assis dans un fauteuil, il n'eut pas le temps que dire un mot qu'Hermione était déjà partie à la poursuite de Ginny.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? demanda Harry en haussant un sourcil.

- Laisse tomber, vieux, s'écria Ron.

- Non, mais dis, insista le brun.

- C'est Ginny !

Le ton de Ron était vénéneux, il se releva d'un seul coup et regarda Harry comme s'il était coupable de ce qui se passait.

- Et ? interrogea le Survivant.

- Elle sort avec la fouine ! Avec la FOUINE ! Tu te rends compte ? AVEC LA FOUINE ! éructa-t-il.

- Euh, je suis pas sourd Ron ! répliqua Harry.

Ron s'affala à nouveau dans le fauteuil et le gratifia d'un vague « Désolé ». Harry s'assit en face de lui et quand il comprit que le rouquin allait s'apitoyer sur son sort toute la matinée, il lui proposa d'aller faire un tour en balai.

- J'ai pas envie, Harry, maugréa-t-il en vain.

Le Survivant le fit se lever sans lui demander son avis et le traîna jusqu'au terrain de Quidditch. Pendant ce temps, Hermione était avec Ginny dans sa chambre de Préfète, la brune avait dû subir les foudres de sa meilleure amie, bien qu'elle ne soit en rien responsable du comportement puéril de Ronald. La matinée passa rapidement, Severus corrigea des copies pendant que Drago s'était invité dans son bureau. Ils avaient passé un agréable moment, Drago en avait profité pour confier à son parrain son amour pour la cadette Weasley, il s'inquiétait de la réaction de ses parents.

- Je ne leur dirai rien, assura Rogue, mais sois très prudent.

Tous deux étaient remontés jusqu'à la Grande Salle en bavardant, Rogue s'installa à la table des professeurs et jeta un coup d'œil à la table des Gryffondor. Il remarqua aussitôt le visage attristé d'Hermione et la mine renfrognée de Potter. Tout à coup, la jeune Ginny Weasley quitta la table en lançant un regard meurtrier à son frère. Severus observa son filleul s'en aller à son tour quelques minutes plus tard, son absence passa fort heureusement inaperçue, Pansy était bien trop occupée à discuter avec Nott.

HPHP

Les jours passaient et Severus, les voyait défiler avec effarement. Il avait avoué aux élèves de sa maison sa véritable allégeance, il avait été surpris par les réactions des plus âgés. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait imaginé, ils ne l'attaquèrent pas, sans doute étaient-ils conscients qu'ils n'avaient aucune chance contre lui. Dès le lendemain matin, il reçut des lettres de menaces, des Beuglantes, il y eut aussi un article dans la Gazette. Certaines jeunes filles étaient venues lui parler dans son bureau, lui confiant leur peur de devoir prendre part dans le conflit. Quelques unes avaient rencontré Voldemort pendant les vacances d'été et avaient compris qu'elles ne voulaient pas le servir, mais elles ne savaient pas comment échapper à leur destin de Sang-Pur. Il avait ainsi, à son plus grand étonnement, reçu Miss Parkinson et les deux sœurs Greengrass, il leur avait assuré que Dumbledore leur offrirait une protection suffisante. Tout cela lui semblait dérisoire, Dumbledore ne pouvait rien assurer et c'était lui qui en prenait la responsabilité.

Il savait que les jours étaient comptés avant l'affrontement final, avant l'ultimatum de la mort de Dumbledore, les nouvelles trop rares de Lucius lui glaçaient le plus souvent le sang. Il les partageait avec Minerva et en servait une version édulcorée à Hermione, pourtant il savait bien que la jeune femme n'était pas dupe. Il détestait quand elle le regardait avec un œil perçant, tentant de déceler la vérité sous le mensonge, il se sentait horriblement mal quand elle l'analysait de la sorte. Il évitait de parler de la guerre, préférant profiter des derniers jours de paix apparente que leur accordait le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Leur temps était compté, surtout celui de Severus, il n'avait aucun espoir de survivre à cette guerre, l'amour avec Hermione était intense, presque douloureux, il voulait imprimer son amour dans sa chair. Cela faisait beaucoup rire Ginny, qui en se moquant de sa meilleure amie, lui chuchotait à son oreille « heureusement qu'on va vers les mauvais jours », elle pouffait en la voyant en col roulé. Hermione lui faisait les yeux noirs, mais cela n'arrêtait pas pour autant le rire incontrôlable de la rouquine.

Drago et Ginny filaient le parfait amour, ils roucoulaient le week-end, profitant de l'intégralité de l'appartement des Préfets, Hermione leur laissait le champ libre, elle passait les nuits dans les cachots. Ce soir-là, Hermione était allongée, comme souvent, sur le canapé, une couverture étendue sur les genoux et entourée d'épais ouvrages. Severus la regardait, la plume suspendue au-dessus d'une copie, l'encre rouge menaçant de tâcher le parchemin. Sentant le regard de son amour sur elle, Hermione releva la tête et leva un sourcil interrogateur comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire.

- Severus, ça va ? demanda-t-elle avec une pointe d'inquiétude.

- Oui, je réfléchissais seulement, murmura-t-il en reposa la plume dans l'encrier.

Elle se leva et d'une démarche féline et s'avança jusqu'au bureau.

- Tu es inquiet parce que la guerre va bientôt commencer ?

- Elle a déjà commencé, répondit-il d'un ton grave.

- Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire, répliqua Hermione. Combien de temps nous reste-t-il ?

Severus hésita un bref instant entre cacher la vérité à sa lionne ou à lui dire tout ce qu'il savait. De toute façon il était hors de question qu'elle mette sa vie encore une fois en péril !

- Quelques semaines, dans moins d'un mois ce sera Halloween, déclara-t-il. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne fait jamais rien sans raison, il est très attaché aux symboles, tout me porte à croire…

- Qu'il veut tuer Harry ce jour-là, compléta-t-elle.

- Hermione, s'écria Rogue, ce n'est qu'une intuition ! Rien ne prouve que j'ai raison !

- Ne te moque pas de moi Severus Rogue ou tu le regretteras ! s'énerva Hermione.

Severus se pinça l'arrête du nez, il ne lui manquait plus que ça ! Si Hermione était une compagne formidable, douce, aimante, avec qui il pouvait avoir des discussions stimulantes, elle était d'une perspicacité redoutable et d'un entêtement digne de Gryffondor lui-même. Il se leva et lui fit face, agacé par ses questions qui revenaient chaque soir, posées différemment, mais toujours identiques.

- Que veux-tu que je te dise ? Que ça va mal ? Oui, et ça ne va pas aller en s'améliorant !

- Tu donnes des cours à Harry, c'est ça que tu fais quand tu n'es pas là le soir ?

Ce n'était pas vraiment une question, Hermione l'avait compris toute seule quand Harry et Severus avaient commencé à lui fausser compagnie le soir. Elle restait avec Ron dans la salle commune, ils jouaient à la bataille explosive avec Neville, parfois Ginny se joignait à eux. Alors, l'ambiance était un peu tendue, les relations entre les deux derniers du clan Weasley étaient fragiles, Ron avait beaucoup de mal à accepter que sa sœur sorte avec Malefoy, pour lui il ne pouvait pas y avoir pire. Ce qui le désespérait le plus était qu'il avait compris que leur relation était bien plus qu'une passade et qu'à long terme il serait bien obligé de l'accepter.

- Oui, je lui ai proposé quand j'avais rendez-vous avec lui pour le remercier de m'avoir débarrassé de la Marque.

- Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit ? siffla Hermione.

- Pour ne pas t'inquiéter, murmura Severus.

Il se pencha en avant et s'empara des lèvres de la brune, mais elle ne lui laissa pas le temps d'approfondir le baiser.

- Severus, inutile de détourner mon attention ! se moqua Hermione.

Elle lui prit les mains et les serra dans les siennes et l'embrassa délicatement. Ils restèrent enlacés plusieurs minutes, ces moments évinçaient la guerre et la menace de n'être plus deux à la fin du conflit. Elle le repoussa doucement et lui demanda ce qu'il comptait faire, il lui répondit qu'entraîner Potter était le plus important.

- Je veux apprendre à me défendre ! dit Hermione avec une détermination toute gryffondorienne.

- Hermione, je ne veux pas que tu participes aux combats, je ne veux pas te perdre, exigea Severus avec un regard pénétrant.

- Tu n'as rien à m'exiger, rétorqua Hermione, je suis majeure et il n'est pas question que j'abandonne mes amis !

Severus soupira, il sentait qu'il allait encore perdre une bataille. Il était inutile d'interdire quoi que ce soit à Hermione, elle n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Elle avait promis avant les vacances d'été qu'elle ne prendrait pas de risques et qu'elle ne se mettrait pas en péril, les promesses ne l'avaient pas encombrée quand elle avait cambriolé Gringotts avec les deux autres inconscients qui lui servaient de meilleurs amis.

- Je suppose que je ne pourrai pas t'empêcher de te jeter tête baissée dans la guerre ?

- Quelle brillante déduction, Professeur Rogue, se moqua Hermione.

Severus abandonna son paquet de parchemins à corriger et s'installa sur le canapé avec sa lionne, ils poursuivirent cette discussion. Hermione ne montra pas à quel point sa pensée dépassait ce qu'elle osait bien dire. Elle demeura longtemps silencieuse, réfléchissant aux conditions qu'imposait son plan. Il y avait peu de chance qu'ils acceptent, mais, comme les Moldus avait l'habitude de le dire, qui ne tente rien n'a rien. Une heure plus tard, Severus vit Hermione quitter ses appartements avec une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux. Elle lui souhaita une bonne nuit en effleurant ses lèvres et regagna sa propre chambre.

Le lendemain, Hermione arborait un sourire malicieux en pénétrant dans la Grande Salle, Severus, sous les traits du Directeur, la regarda scrupuleusement. Elle était en grande discussion avec Potter et ils jetaient de temps à autre des regards en sa direction. Uniquement parce qu'il était dans la peau de Dumbledore, il se retint de froncer les sourcils et essaya autant que possible d'avoir un regard pétillant. En silence il pesta, persuadé qu'Hermione avait un plan **G**ryffondorien qui ne manquerait pas de l'inclure, il lui tardait de la retrouver. Mais il ne savait pas s'il aurait la chance de lui parler avant le cours de potion du lendemain parce que le soir même il avait un entraînement avec Potter.

La journée passa lentement pour Hermione qui attendait avec impatience de retrouver Severus, elle espérait que le plan qu'elle avait échafaudé avec Harry réussirait. Elle savait qu'il allait falloir se montrer persuasive pour obtenir une réponse favorable. Un peu avant huit heures, elle quitta Ron pour rejoindre la Salle sur Demande. Le rouquin protesta, arguant qu'une fois de plus il allait passer la soirée tout seul, mais Seamus arriva et il oublia bien vite le départ de ses deux meilleurs amis.

- Tu crois qu'il va accepter ? demanda Harry à Hermione dès qu'ils eurent franchi le portrait de la Grande Dame.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'en fais mon affaire, répondit Hermione avec une assurance feinte.

Ses paumes étaient moites, elle avait peur de la réaction de Severus, le chemin jusqu'à la Salle sur Demande lui sembla interminable. Ils entrèrent, la salle avait pris l'apparence d'une salle de duel, semblable à celle de l'Armée de Dumbledore. Severus arriva quelques minutes plus tard, dès qu'il entra deux grands canapés se matérialisèrent au centre. Une table basse apparut aussi, un plateau avec des boissons et des gâteaux y était déposé.

- Hermione, que fais-tu là ? demanda Severus.

La voix trahissait sa surprise, il s'avança jusqu'à elle et l'attira près de lui. Il essaya de sonder ses yeux, mais elle détourna le regard.

- J'ai une proposition à te faire, lui susura-t-elle.

- Et ça ne pouvait pas attendre la fin de l'entraînement avec Potter ?

Il la regarda avec des yeux pleins de concupiscence, persuadé qu'elle voulait lui faire une proposition indécente, ses pommettes rosirent et Hermione se pencha en avant.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu penses, mais je suis sûre que nous pourrons agréablement passer le temps tout à l'heure.

Oubliant tout à fait Harry Potter, il captura ses lèvres et l'embrassa passionnément, il serra le corps de la rouge et or encore plus fort contre lui et approfondit le baiser. Hermione passa les bras sous la cape sombre et gémit sous les caresses de Severus. Les joues d'Harry étaient rouges, il ne savait plus où se mettre, il se racla la gorge quand il remarqua le lit à baldaquin qui venait d'apparaître. Hermione grogna sourdement quand Severus rompit le baiser. Le Maître de Potion jeta un regard noir au dernier des Potter pour lui faire regretter sa présence, le lit disparut et les trois sorciers s'installèrent sur les canapés.

- Hermione ? murmura Severus.

Elle se racla la gorge comme elle le faisait quand elle était embarrassée.

- Harry et moi avons pensé que…, commença-t-elle.

- Hermione a pensé que vous pourriez donner des cours de Défense supplémentaires aux élèves qui le veulent, à cause de la guerre, déballa Harry d'une seule traite.

- On voudrait, dit Hermione en instant sur le « on », refaire une association d'étudiants pour apprendre à se défendre, comme avec l'AD.

Severus les scruta avec surprise, il ne s'attendait pas à cette demande, pourquoi ne demandaient-ils pas à Lupin ?

- L'AD ?

- L'Armée de Dumbledore, expliqua Harry.

- Pourquoi moi ? Vous savez très bien que je suis très occupé avec les remplacements de Dumbledore, vos cours personnels et les autres cours. Pourquoi ne pas demander à Lupin, je suis certain qu'il serait ravi, dit-il avec sarcasme.

- Nous avions pensé que vous pourriez assurer les cours tous les deux, faire des démonstrations. Je lui ai demandé et il est d'accord, déclara Harry.

- Nous avons besoin d'apprendre à nous défendre, renchérit Hermione. Tu as côtoyé les Mangemorts, on ne peut avoir de meilleur professeur !

- Hermione…, j'ai besoin de réfléchir, dit Rogue d'un ton peu convaincu.

Hermione se leva et embrassa Severus avant de quitter la Salle sur Demande. Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer.

_A suivre…_

**Voilà pour aujourd'hui ! Je promets de ne pas attendre aussi longtemps pour publier la suite, j'ai envie de terminer cette histoire et ça me donne mauvaise conscience de ne pas la poursuivre.**

**J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu, à mon avis il est dans la continuité des autres, mais c'est à vous de me le dire !**


End file.
